Honestly Harry - The Year of the Spare
by Captain Compass
Summary: The fourth year of Harry and his girl's at Hogwarts. A prestigious but dangerous competition comes to the school and Harry ends up totally in the middle of danger again. Are Death Eaters returning along with their Master? Why are there extras of everything hanging around? Uncertainty, new enemies, situations of bravery and foolishness; another regular deadly year for Harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Quidditch World Cup

It had been an honor and shock to meet the Queen and her family and Harry was surprised to learn that she knew a lot about the magical world and had honored him, his wives and Daphne Greengrass with a special badge to call on in case of emergencies. But the meeting had been brief as the Potters had been excused from the Royal box just before the Quidditch World Cup match was scheduled to begin.

Harry knew they only had a few minutes to get to the Minister's box before he officially opened the game but Mr. Hardee said he had made a special portkey for them. When all four were touching the 'Go Ireland' banner Laurel touched it with his wand and Harry and the others appeared about four steps away from the entrance to the Minister's box. Sirius and Gracie were both stunned at their sudden appearance but Harry said he would explain later. Minister Fudge gave them a scowl as the Blacks, Potters and Daphne Greengrass walked into his special box. Fudge was still trying to talk to the Bulgarian Ambassador however and Harry made his way to the front of the box to take a look at the incredible sight of the stadium and the crowd. It was hard to imagine that this many witches and wizards could be in one place at this time.

Harry and the others scanned through the crowds trying to find their families and friends. Even though all the Weasleys had that distinctive red hair there were also thousands of Irish fans that had similar colored locks. It was Ginny who spotted her brothers in a box a dozen rows down and slightly to the side of them. Fred, George, Ron and their three girlfriends were all facing back up the stands and waving at them while Arthur seemed to be talking to Amos and Cedric Diggory who were in the box next to them.

Daphne pointed out the group of professors that had come from Hogwarts to watch the match in the donated box Harry had sent along in the name of Lord Gryffindor. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick were all tried and true Quidditch fans and Harry was happy to see that Hagrid had managed to fit himself into the box also although he had ended up sitting on the floor of the box to let the people around him have any chance to see the pitch. Harry had to laugh as he saw that Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy professor, had decided that Hagrid's knee made an excellent perch to watch the game from.

It was Gracie that tugged on Daphne's shoulder and whispered something and pointed to a box right next to the box that the professors were in. Harry followed her surprised shout and saw that Tori was in that box a couple of rows down from the Weasley's with some of her girlfriends. Harry also saw Tracey's parents who were chaperoning them. Harry's jaw almost hit the floor when he and the others saw Tracey kiss a familiar blond when Mr. and Mrs. Davis attention was focused on the field.

"That's who they've been rushing around so secretly to meet?" Ginny exclaimed. "I never would have guessed that those two would get together!"

Harry knew he and the girls would look forward to getting back to Potter Manor and wringing information out of the pair. Both Tracey and Draco had been very secretive about who they were visiting but it looked very much that the pair were now going public with the fact that they were together.

There was a half-second of concern for Daphne's housemate's safety but Draco had come a long way from being the insufferable pompous idiot of his first years at Hogwarts. He had made a lot of changes in himself and Harry was pleasantly surprised that he thought the two might make a very nice pair. Draco certainly had deserved some happiness in his life after all the things that his father had done to him.

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and whispered that it was almost time for the evening to commence. His eyes were twinkling in a very suggestive manner and he asked her what her plans were for after the lights dimmed down for the game. Hermione slapped his arm in mock outrage but then pinched his bum when she thought no one else was looking. "If you wanted to make-out, we could have stayed in the tent."

Harry waggled his eyebrows back at her. "It's still not too late to do that you know."

Hermione sputtered but Ginny, who had been listening in on the conversation, leaned across and gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. "That will just have to hold you until we get back to our tent Nonnie."

Sirius laughed right behind them and Hermione colored as she knew what he and Gracie had overheard. Daphne and Gracie were also laughing at the interchange and both hugged Hermione to make her feel less embarrassed.

There suddenly came the sound of a loud horn that floated across the stadium for two or three seconds. The lights around the stadium dimmed considerably but then were replaced as a number of huge spotlights that began moving around the crowd. Everyone hurried forward to the front of the boxes.

As everybody crowded for a spot along the front railing Harry leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear. "So the book you brought to read – is it Charms or Runes?"

"It's Charms…. Harry! I… I…"

"Don't enjoy the game very much unless I'm flying in it. It's okay Nonnie; just don't let Fudge catch you at it. He might think we didn't appreciate the fine opportunity we've been given."

"To impress the Bulgarian Ambassador?"

"Ohhh darn you noticed." Harry snapped his fingers casually. "Guess you'll have to lean into me and read one of those palm-sized editions you like to carry around sometime. I'll watch and let you know if something exciting happens."

"Thanks Harry. I am glad to be here you know. I'm glad to be anywhere where I can be with you."

"Phtwwwwk!" came from Harry's side. Ginny finished her raspberry by winking at Hermione and pulling Daphne closer to Harry's side as she stepped right in front of him.

With Ginny leaning back into him and Daphne and Hermione wrapped up close to his shoulders, Harry thought of what an incredible couple of months had happened to him and his family over the summer. He could hardly imagine what the fall and the upcoming school year would bring.

The four students heard another horn sound loudly in the distance and a bright light lit up the middle of the Minister's box. As Fudge stepped forward into a fixed spotlight, Harry felt himself and his ladies all take a sudden deep breath together to help them prepare for what was to come next.

All the spotlights then lit up the whole of the Minister's box and almost everyone flinched at the glare that hit their eyes. Gracie and Daphne stepped back involuntarily at the sudden light and all the eyes that were cast on them.

Stepping forward to the center front of the box Fudge held his wand to his throat and Harry heard him cast the Sonorus Charm on himself. The spotlights focused on the Minister of Magic and Fudge took a deep breath and spoke to the stadium of fans. All the lights save the single spotlight that focused on the Minister went out and silence descended on the stadium

"Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, honored guests and fans from around the world - I am Minister Cornelius Fudge and on behalf of the British Ministry of Magic and the International Quidditch Federation, I am most honored and pleased to _Welcome You_ to final match of the the four hundredth and twenty second match of the World Quidditch Cup."

The crowd went berserk after those few words and the lights went back to flashing and the spotlights went back to their wild ramblings. Fudge waved back with both arms extended over his head and then brought his wand back to his throat to speak again.

"And now, without further delay, it is time to introduce…the Bulgarian Team Mascots!"

The Black and Scarlet flags waved wildly as fans of the Bulgarian team celebrated. Harry looked around for what he expected was a flight of dragons flying over the field but his arm was clutched suddenly by a sight on the ground, A hundred scantily clad blond females suddenly appeared on the field as if casting off a hundred sets of invisibility cloaks. There were gasps and cries from thousands of throats and it was Daphne who recognized the mascots.

"_**Veela!"**_

"_**What? Are you sure? They look a lot like Gabrielle and Fleur but…"**_

"_**Take a look around Harry."**_

Harry was pulled out of the mental conversation and took a good look around at the people around him. All the men were leaning forward to stare at the white clad temptresses as they began to respond to the loud music and dance. Without many exceptions, all the men leaned even further forward trying to get closer to the dancers. Harry had to help Gracie stop Sirius from climbing out the front of their box as Ginny and Hermione had to call on the bond magic to place an invisible barrier at the front of the box the Weasley's were in to keep Ron, Fred and George from falling out and plunging to a certain catastrophic injury. Luna, Angelina, and Alicia held on to the three boys by their shirt tails and were somewhere between confused and angry by the looks Harry saw on their faces.

The music finally stopped and the Veela disappeared as mysteriously as they had arrived. Cries of outrage filled the stadium in reaction to the Allure that had been generated by that number of full-blooded Veela. Half the crowd wanted the Veela back and the women wanted to hurt them.

After checking to see that Sirius had thrown off all the effects of the exposure, Harry was surprised to find the Bulgarian Ambassador looking at him most curiously. Fudge had retreated to a corner of the box and was talking to Ludo Bagman, the Minister of Magical Sports and Barney Crouch, the head of the Department of International Cooperation.

"They're probably working out what to say or do about the unexpected appearance of those Veela" Sirius whispered as he watched the same group.

"Good luck with that and trying not to offend one side or the other" Harry responded.

The Bulgarian Ambassador sidled up next to Harry and gave him an embarrassed grin. "It vas a small surprise to motigrate our team prayers."

"And bring a little more excitement to the crowd. I am surprised Mr. Ambassador. You speak English remarkably well but I saw Mr. Crouch serving as an interpreter between you and Minister Fudge."

Another small raspberry hit the air and Harry grinned as he saw the Ambassador roll his eyes at the mention of the English minister's name. "Fudge is not a person I chose to speak with directly. It tis a matter of treating one's equal. And he is not."

"I will not disagree with so Honorable a person as yourself Mr. Ambassador as you have much more experience with international politics. And politicians."

There was a small chuckle and the ambassador offered out his hand. "Iavor Boyanov."

Harry made an appropriate respectful low bow and responded. "Harry…"

"Potter; your name and face is known to many people here and abroad. May I ask how you could turn a blind nose to our Mascots?"

"The answer would be us" came the joint echo from Harry's sides. Harry smile and introduced his two wives to the Ambassador. Iavor smiled broadly and congratulated Harry as he bowed and kissed the back of Hermione's and Ginny's hand in turn. Before many more words were spoken a man came up and pulled on the Ambassador's shoulder and whispered something quietly in his ear. The ambassador frowned and apologized. "It is unfortunately time for the other side. And Fudge again." The Ambassador bowed his head as if in pain and turned away from the threesome.

Fudge had stepped back into the spotlight once again. "On now –without any further delay - please welcome the mascots for the Irish National Team."

As the crowd noise erupted again a bright green light burst into the stadium and circled it splitting and reforming a number of times as it finally changed into a huge shamrock. A shower of objects began falling with the explosion of color and Gracie began to excitedly to pick up the golden coins that were falling into their box.

Sirius let her have some fun for a while collecting the money but then dashed her excitement when he told her that it was only Leprechaun Gold and it would fade away and dissolve after about an hour. Sirius chuckled at her disappointed face but pulled her into a hug that brought a smile back to her face.

It was Ludo Bagman that stepped into the spotlight and spoke next. He waited a few moments for the crowd to settle again and then brought out a small piece of paper and read from it. "And now the starting lineup for the Bulgarian National team – Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanof! Volkov! Aaaannnndd – Viktor Krum!"

A set of flyers in the scarlet and black colors of Bulgaria burst out of a passageway midway up one side of the stadium and did a number of laps around the stadium at an amazing rate of speed. Harry knew his heart was beating faster as the start of the game was approaching and wondered how the nerves of the players could be possibly hold up under all this excitement.

"And now the starting lineup for the Irish National Team – Connally! Troy! Ryan! Mullett! Moran! Quigley! Aaaannndd – Erroll Flynn Lynch!"

The Irish team in their shamrock green uniforms burst out from the opposite direction then the Bulgarians and also circled the stadium to the cheers of their fans. They settled into a familiar hovering position at mid-pitch across from their opponents.

Bagman's amplified voice came one more time to make the last introduction. "Our very special referee, all the way from Egypt, is the head of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mustafa!"

A small skinny wizard marched into the stadium with a large wooden crate under one arm and a speedy looking broom under his other. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he recognized a Firebolt as the ref's choice of brooms. Mustafa blew on a brightly chromed whistle and gestured the two captains (Zograf and Quigley) down to his position for the traditional briefing and meeting. The two captains listened briefly to the referee's instructions, shook hands with one another and then zoomed back to their starting positions.

Mustafa checked the players positioning one more time, kicked the box to release the balls and blew his whistle to start the game. As the referee mounted his broom and took to the sky, Harry and Ginny could follow the flight of the Golden Snitch for a few seconds until it sped up and disappeared. Bagman quickly took up the commentary on the game and the crowd erupted as the players began their struggle with the Quaffle and Bludgers. The match had begun!

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes before the Potter's realized that the final match would be everything that had been talked about and more. Both Krum and Lynch had already made a couple of unsuccessful rushes at catching the snitch and Harry spoke out loud that he wasn't sure which team would win. Ginny and Sirius said that it was only a matter of time before Krum outflew the Irish seeker and ended the game. Harry argued back that the Irish chasers were faster and better coordinated than their Bulgarian counterparts so they might outscore the other team enough to offset the capture of the snitch. A quick five galleon bet between Harry and Sirius was made on their opposing choices.

Ginny watched another attack by the Bulgarians broken up by the bludgers hit by the Irish and turned to Harry with a devilish grin on her face _**"So what are **__**we**__** wagering on dear hubby?"**_

Harry's eyebrows waggled and Ginny chuckled. _**"How about spouse's choice for our next place to have sex at?"**_

"_**And how am I losing at this wager exactly?"**_

"_**Snape's old desk."**_

"_**Eeewww! O…okay. But not without a good disinfectant first; only Merlin knows what's been on that surface! But when I win I'm going to ask for the team showers at the Hogwarts Quidditch stadium. While a match is going on."**_

"_**Whew, worried me for a second. Nonnie's already called dibs of the Library."**_

"_**There's a surprise!"**_

Hermione absently reached across Harry and flicked the tip of Ginny's nose and then grinned as she turned another page in her book.

"So what happens if they end up at a tie score after either team catches the Snitch?" asked Gracie.

Harry's mouth fell open before he could speak. He didn't know. He had no idea; neither did Sirius either. A small voice spoke up from next to Harry. "In this case the game is decided by a Seeker's Duel Gracie. Everybody else is called off the field and the referee releases the Snitch again. The first seeker to catch it wins the game for that team."

"Smart and beautiful" Sirius said with a wink. "You sure know how to pick fiancées cub."

Harry leaned over and planted a kiss real close to the corner of Daphne's mouth. "I'm thinking my ancestors were smarter and smarter every day I get to spend with this gorgeous blond."

Daphne blushed and held up a warning finger to her escort. "Compliments like that may have you ending up in Happy Hands again."

As Sirius quickly covered up Gracie's ears with his hands, Hermione almost fell over laughing at how quickly Harry's face turned the color of Ginny's hair. Ginny reached back and gave Daphne a high five for embarrassing Harry so well."

"Dad, what's a Happy…?"

"Pay attention to the game sweetie. You've got a lot more growing up to do before you need to find out what that may be. I don't know myself and NO – I'm NOT going to ask any of those dirty-minded Potters."

"I'll have you know we all took showers this morning Padfoot."

"Hermione – so not helping here."

"**And that's a brilliant pass from Moran to Connelly and he fakes out Vulchanof for a goal through the Center Hoop. That makes it Ireland 40 and Bulgaria 10!"**

Everyone's attention went back to game and everyone around Harry ended up cheering for both sides as the play and the players were playing at an incredible level even though the Irish team was slowly pulling away from the Bulgarians.

The end result of that was that the Bulgarian team started playing with rougher and more violent tactics to slow down the three Irish chasers. The Irish team even had to use one of their timeouts as Krum lured Lynch into a crash into the ground with a perfectly executed _Wronski Feint_. The few attacks the Bulgarians managed to mount were turned away by the Beaters or the brilliant Keeping of Ryan. It almost turned into a total penalty shot scoring barrage with the multiple fouls that were called against the Bulgarians.

Even the mascots got involved in taunting the other mascots and the referee almost banished both sets out of the stadium. Harry and his family finally saw why the Veela were considered so dangerous. The young beautiful girls lost their tempers and underwent an amazing and frightening transformation as they turned into bird-like creatures with narrow elongated heads and scaly wings that grew rapidly out of their shoulders. And if their looks alone weren't frightening enough, they seemed to be able to pull balls of flames out of the very air around them and throw them at the Irish team and their Leprechaun mascots.

There was a near riot on the field itself as Ministry and Games officials were trying to separate the two mascot squads and simultaneously calm the Veela down to their previous state.

It was at this most hectic and confusing part of the match that the two seekers made a rush down from the sky, diving and trying to catch up to the elusive Snitch. Victor Krum had to overtake a leading Lynch who had been the first to catch sight of the prize. The two seekers were neck and neck and then turned straight down as the snitch headed for the ground itself. The seekers bumped back and forth trying to dislodge each other as they got closer and closer to the ground and the golden flying ball. At the very last second there was a horrible collision as both Krum and Lynch made last second lunges at catching the snitch. Even Harry winced as he saw the speed and violence of the collision near the ground.

A half second later Lynch and his broom had impacted the ground again in a horrible crash and Krum had pulled his broom upward in a gentle climb as he held the Golden Snitch up in triumph. The game was over and the Bulgarians had earned 150 points.

But it was the Irish fans that cheered the longest and loudest at the end of the game. Catching the Snitch had given the Bulgarians a lot of points. But it was _NOT_ enough to overcome the huge lead that the Irish National team had worked so hard and brilliantly at getting.

[ FINAL SCORE: Bulgaria 160 - Ireland 170 ] The Final of the World Quidditch Cup had been decided by only a single score -10 points.

Harry felt a lot of sympathy for Victor Krum; he had flown brilliantly throughout the whole match and had finally done the job he was out there for. But it hadn't been enough – despite his best efforts his team had lost.

Xxxx xxxx

Taking a deep breath to calm down just a little bit, Harry turned around to see that Fudge, Bagman and Crouch were leaving the box. Probably to head off to where ever the winning team was going to be presented the winning trophy. The Bulgarian Ambassador was left alone at one corner of the box as he dejectively watched his team go to ground and try to commiserate each other on the loss. Excusing themselves from their female companions both Sirius and Harry went over to offer their condolences. The Ambassador accepted their sympathies with a good natured smile and thanked them for their consideration. "Our team will be in the finals in other years and frankly, there would have been drinking involved whatever the outcome would have been. So if you will excuse me, I will head back down to their locker rooms and congratulate my team for a game well played."

The Ambassador shook their hands and gave a gracious bow to the ladies that were waiting for their wizards and departed the Minister's box. Sirius watched the man leave but then he was tapped on his shoulder. When Sirius turned, Harry was simply standing there with his hand out. Sirius stuck out his tongue at his son which provoked a round of laughter from the people left in the box. He did however reach into his pocket for the 5 galleons and dropped them one by one into Harry's palm. Harry took a long look at the money and called Hermione over to verify that he wasn't being handed Leprechaun's Gold. Sirius took a feeble swing at Harry's head but Harry ducked and ran away laughing.

Declaring he was going to go try and find Amelia because the Aurors might need help containing the celebrations, Sirius asked Hermione to make sure that Gracie got back to their tent okay. Gracie frowned at the separation but went along with what they asked.

Ginny threw an arm around her husband's waist, and looked up at him with a very sad face. _**"So I lost; when do I have to pay up?"**_

"_**You're not looking forward to it?"**_

"_**It's Snape's desk. Ewww, still!"**_

"_**I might…might be persuaded to change it to Severus' desk in the Garden Cottage."**_

"_**That would be more acceptable but still…"**_

Ginny grinned finally and put a long kiss to Harry's cheek. They all took a long look back at the pitch where the Irish team and fans were still celebrating and gathered together to leave the Minister's box.

They had all made prior arrangements to meet the Weasley's back at the tent that they had had their late lunch at. It was very crowded getting out of the stadium and Harry and the others had resorted to holding hands as not to get separated by the celebrations and commiserations. They saw a few fights break out along the way as the Bulgarian fans and the Irish fans tried settling their differences in less than a polite manner. Harry had to smile as he saw a group of three Irish wizards passing a jug of something around between them and almost coming to blows about which Irish player meant the most to the victory.

It took twenty minutes to fight their way back to the tent they were to meet the Weasleys at. It took another five minutes of struggling to not be carried away by the crowds that were moving away from the stadium before the Weasleys arrived. Strangely enough it was Fred and George that were happily shoving their way through the crowds first and Arthur making sure that Angelina and Alicia didn't get separated from the rest of them. Ron and Luna had tight grips around each other's waist and tried to stay close to the twins.

There was a quick meeting of the two groups and a small discussion about the match before everybody joined together to make their way back to their respective tents. The thick mass of the crowd had passed by while they were talking so it wasn't difficult to go the rest of the way. Harry invited everyone into the Potter tent when they go there to get some refreshments before turning in for the night.

Llasol and Dobby had totally loaded down the two picnic tables with sandwiches, chips, butterbeer and juices so everyone sat around and discussed the evening and the game that they had just witnessed. Ron had griped about the way the Bulgarian team had wasted Viktor Krum's talent by having so many fouls and the subsequent penalty shots awarded to the Irish. Harry and Arthur argued that it had been the team's decision to play so rough so they wouldn't fall farther behind the Irish team.

George, on his way to get another butterbeer for Angelica, whispered to Harry that he and Fred would be able to pay Harry back for the earlier loan as they had won the bet with Bagman. Harry smiled and said there was no hurry but George insisted on getting rid of any obligations as soon as possible. Harry wagged a finger in his face and smiled as he said that he and his wives knew where the twins lived so they could collect anytime they wanted. George wasn't sure how to take that but Harry laughingly pushed him away to go back to the other table.

It was Gracie that finally stood up and say she had to excuse herself to get to bed. That kind of brought an end to the party and the Weasleys and the Potters said their goodnight's to each other with hugs and kisses and promised to meet up again for breakfast in the morning.

Gracie had already gone into her partition to lay down and Harry and the others were waved away from starting cleanup on the late snacks. Ginny and Hermione headed for their bedroom with small smiles on their faces. Harry on the other hand stayed by the tables a few seconds longer to hug Daphne.

"So how was your first experience of the World Cup?"

"It was exciting, it was marvelous but I'm suffering a severe shortage of hugs and kisses because of the crowd watching us. Meeting the Queen and the Royal family was totally unexpected but then I should have expected that things are never normal around you."

"Well I was surprised too by that. I had no idea anything like that would happen but I'm sure that Princes Harry and William enjoyed the game. Not too sure how THEY viewed the Veela though."

"Isn't it a great thing we made friends with Fleur and Gabrielle during our vacation? Otherwise I would make sure you were never put in a position to be near any Veela ever again. They can be downright viscous."

"I totally agree with that." Harry brought Daphne closer and squeezed her and let his hands rest on the small of her back. "Shall we adjourn to our partition and work on this deprivement you've complained about?"

Daphne smiled again and kissed the tip of Harry's nose. "Great idea Jamie. Let me go fetch some clothes to change into for the morning though. Wouldn't want Sirius catch me in my scanties; I'd never hear the end of it."

Harry laughed. "You've got that right. I'm sorry Tori decided to stay with her friends and the Davis' in their tent overnight."

"I kind of suspected the crowd would be too thick to get back here after the match. But maybe she can tell us more about Tracey and Draco when we see her next."

"Those two are going to get so embarrassed after we all get after them. You go get your outfit and I'll wait and we can go in together."

"Any wager on whether your gorgeous wives are dressed or not?"

Harry smiled. "I have no reason to make any wager on them. They are always ready to surprise me in one way of the other."

Harry and Daphne separated with Daphne heading for her 'token' bedroom and Harry wandering toward the master. It was only a matter of moments when Daphne glanced back and saw a shadow detach itself from a darkened corner of the tent and a slightly wavering wand emerge first. It was pointed right at the unsuspecting back of Harry.

Daphne broke out in a full run and made a dive as a dark red spell came off the mystery wand. She just managed to push Harry aside with a diving yell but the spell exploded on her shoulder instead of Harry. Harry came out quickly with his wand searching for the source of the spell and his eyebrows rose quickly as he saw someone disappear quickly from the scene.

Daphne's cries had brought Gracie, Hermione and Ginny running to where Daphne was screaming on the floor of the tent. Harry barely noticed that his wives were dressed in their chemises as he looked at the mess of blood and tissue where Daphne's shoulder had been hit. Dobby and Llasol were in the background wringing their hands and trying to decide if they could or should try to help.

Harry carefully brought his hands under Daphne's back and raised her head up a little as Ginny threw herself to a kneeling position beside the blond. She blanched a little bit as she saw the mess and shook her head at Harry's silent question. "I can't fix everything here Harry. She needs to get to St. Mungo's. And soon."

Harry nodded and apologized in a whisper to Daphne as he carefully picked her up from the floor and held her in his arms. Daphne was biting her bottom lip in an effort to control the pain she was experiencing.

Harry was ready to leave in a second but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "What should we do?"

"Somebody stay here to protect Gracie and one go next door to rouse the Weasley's up. I need somebody to go find Sirius, or Amanda or even Tonks to let them know that Daphne saved me from an attack. I'm not sure if there will be others or another so maybe you all ought to go to the Weasley tent."

Both were white-faced as they nodded to Harry's instructions but Ginny wanted to try and stabilize Daphne before they left. Daphne nodded although it looked like she might totally pass out at any moment. Hermione and Ginny placed hands on their Slytherin engage and there was a small yellow glow that enveloped Daphne briefly before fading away. Harry couldn't tell if the blood loss slowed down because it had been repaired by the bond magic or there wasn't much blood left in the blond.

Harry straightened out one more time and pressed a slow kiss to Daphne's forehead. "We'll be at St. Mungo's. Come as soon as you can!"

"Harry one second. Did you see who did this?"

Harry's face broke out in a grimace and a snarl that promised a horrible revenge for the injury. "It was Delores Umbridge!" he bit out as he and Daphne disappeared.

The two girls stared in shock at each other before turning and running back to their bedroom to change and get help.

Xxxxx xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Unexpected Arrivals

Harry had only been to St. Mungo's a time or two visiting so there wasn't a lot of places he knew to travel to. It was close to 11 o'clock when Harry appeared in the reception room at the hospital holding a blood drenched Daphne in his arms. To the receptionist's credit, she only paused a half-second before sending out an emergency message for the nearest Healers.

Harry had asked which direction he should be going with his burden and threw a grateful look at the young witch as he banged through a set of double doors that she pointed at. He ran down the hallway screaming out for help and for somebody to come help Daphne.

Three people in uniforms appeared at the other end of the hallway and Harry was a little relieved to see that they were pushing a gurney towards him and his burden. Two of the healers gently removed Daphne from his arms and retreated back down the hallway with one pushing the table and the other beginning to cast diagnostic spells on Daphne. The third person placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and guided the panicked wizard to the nearest of the single chairs that dotted the hallway.

"Don't worry about the young lady; she's in good hands. Healer Owens is one of the best at trauma. This isn't exactly the best time to ask you questions but anything you can answer now will help us diagnose and heal her faster."

Harry was silently staring at the blood which covered his hands and clothes but took a deep breath and nodded his understanding. "I'll tell you what I know."

"Thanks. Her name?"

"Lady Daphne Greengrass."

"Okay, do you know what she was hit with?"

"Not exactly. The spell seemed dark red or scarlet in color and kind of exploded when it hit her. Please you have to save her; she pushed me out of the way of that spell."

"I'm sure that everything is being done while we speak. Are you a relative or her boyfriend?"

"She's my fian…a very good friend."

"Is there family – parents or siblings we need to notify?"

"She has a sister. We were all at the World Quidditch Cup; someone is going to find and tell her. I tried getting Daphne here as fast as I could."

"I'm sure that quick response will help. There's a waiting room down near the end of this hallway on the right side. I'll come back and tell you as soon as I find out anything. My name is Jim Phelps and I promise I'll let you know as soon as I know Mr….?"

"Potter, Harry Potter."

It was the first time Harry had raised his head up and he saw the recognition come to Phelps face. "I'll get back to you as so as I can okay. Do you want to go clean up a little? There's some uniform tops around here somewhere if you'd rather have that" he said looking at Harry's bloody shirt.

"No, thanks. I'll get to it. Go help if you can. I don't want.."

Phelps placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it a little. "There's some excellent healers working on her Lord Potter."

Harry nodded and watched as Phelps hurried away down the corridor and pushed through the double doors there. Harry was going to collapse on the nearest chair but the sight of the blood on him stopped him cold. All he could do was stare helplessly at the blood stains. It was all of two minutes before Harry thought to call up the bond magic and have a 'Scourgify' remove Daphne's blood from his skin and clothes. He took the few shaky steps to the waiting room but found he couldn't stay seated in any of the chairs for more than a moment of two. He got up and began pacing the little area from end to end and trying not to panic.

"_**Harry?"**_

"_**I handed Daphne off to the healers about.. two…no, three minutes ago Ginny. She was unconscious and I don't know if… if…"**_

"_**We'll be there as soon as we can. Hermione is looking for where Tori is and I'm going with Dad to the Auror control headquarters or whatever they call what they have out here. The rest of my family and Gracie are staying at the Weasley tent until we get back."**_

"_**Please, please be careful. Umbridge may still be out there someplace and I wouldn't put it past to her to try and attack you or Nonnie to get to me."**_

"_**I heard that too Harry. I found Neville, Susan and Hannah. They were trying to get back to their tent but they've now decided to floo back to Longbottom Manor. They are going to spread the word of the attack to anybody they can find."**_

"_**Tell them to be careful."**_

Harry paced for a while more until a new message came to him.

"_**Harry, Dad and I found Sirius and Amel… Madam Bones. Sirius wants to know if you want him there or help spread the word and try to catch Umbridge. All of the muggle policeman left here when the Queen and her family left; the rest of the Aurors are going out doing crowd control"**_

"_**I'm just waiting here. No sense two of us pacing; I'd rather he try to find that…. that…"**_

"_**Rhymes with twitch."**_

"_**Right! If Hermione is tracking down Tori, could you just make sure your Dad, brothers, Luna and Gracie get back to their tent or a floo point?"**_

"_**Okay, Dad doesn't want to stay here at the Cup site any more than I do. Hang on; maybe I can get there in another minute of two."**_

"_**I mis you too. And I'm very scared to death right now. My nerves…"**_

"_**We'll be quick Harry. I think I'm almost at the tent the Davies' have."**_

Harry heard the connections to his wives fade away as they concentrated on the tasks they had. Harry knew they could take care of themselves but his main concern was down the hall on the blond that had come to claim such an important part of his heart. Harry returned to pacing and tried listening for any sort of sound that might mean someone was coming back with some good news for him. Harry had no idea what would happen if it was anything other than good news. Leaning against the door jam, he closed his eyes and sent out some silent prayers for Daphne's life.

It was with some little bit of shock that somebody touched his shoulder. Harry spun around quickly and saw Tori and Hermione. A half second later he was holding a distraught blond who was crying so hard that she had a hard time even breathing. Harry looked at a still shocked Hermione and quickly led the pair to the nearest couch where all three could sit comfortably. Harry pulled Astoria down to his lap and hugged the young witch and tried telling her over and over again that Daphne would be fine. Eventually.

"You can't promise that."

"I…I… no I can't promise that but if I don't believe she'll be okay, I won't be able to function. Your si… Daphne is stronger than either of us know and she'll probably just laugh at us for worrying like this."

When Astoria had calmed down enough, she asked Harry to explain again how her sister had got hurt. Harry had been reluctant to speak about it but the look on Tori's face was so heartbroken that he couldn't refuse her.

"It must have happened when Dobby and Llasol were both out of our tent for something. Somebody snuck in and hid in a corner under a pretty strong Notice-Me-Not charm. Umbridge waited until everyone else had left and then cast a pretty powerful spell at me while my back was turned. The only one to see it cast was Daphne and she pushed me out of the way but got hit by the spell herself. I won't lie to you – there was a lot of damage to her shoulder and she bled a lot. It was more that Ginny or all of us could fix so we put a quick stabilizing charm on her and I brought her here. She's still being worked on as far as I know. They're supposed to let us know how she's doing."

The trio went back to silence although Hermione rubbed Tori's back from time to time as they waited. Hermione nodded after a few more minutes as Ginny appeared. She went quickly to hug Astoria and Harry and said that her father had stayed at the Cup site to help coordinate the search with Amelia. Ginny said that the seventy Irish aurors that were on standby for crowd control had been activated and were helping search the grounds although Madame Bones didn't hold much hope for finding the witch anywhere near the place.

After a bit there was a hurried set of footsteps coming down the hall and Harry and the others looked up with both hope and alarm. It was difficult to describe how the four of them felt when they saw that it was only Molly with a breathless Ron and Luna in tow.

Astoria had no shyness when Molly came and offered her one of her massive hugs. She launched herself off Harry's lap as Ron and Luna asked if they had heard anything yet. When they were answered with a 'No', the pair squeezed into one of the easy chairs together and settled in for the wait.

Harry asked how they had got to St Mungo's so quickly and Molly replied that Amelia had the rest of the Weasleys, their girlfriends and Gracie use the Auror's floo so they could return to the Burrow. Percy had stayed to supervise everyone although Molly said that Gracie had gone up to Ginny's old bedroom to sleep before she, Ron and Luna had left.

It was way past the time the hospital Tea Shop was open and there was no magical equivalent of Vend-O-Matics so there really wasn't anywhere to go or things to do but just wait. Harry lost track of the time that had passed thinking about Daphne's plight. He and everyone else looked up as a knock came to the doorway to the waiting room. It was a familiar face but not the person that Harry had hoped to see.

"I'm sorry for intruding Lord Potter" Auror Nervish said quietly, "Madame Bones sent me along to take a statement from you and Lady Daphne when or if she's able."

Ginny jumped up with a murderous look but Harry pulled her down and kissed her temple. "It's okay Gin. Don't take it out on him; he's just doing his job."

"How about over here Morthen?" Harry said pointing at the small sofa the furthest from the door.

"Whatever you'd like. I didn't want to intrude now but Madame Bones insisted on getting your statement as soon as possible." Pulling out some parchment and a self-inking quill Morten sat down and asked Harry to describe what had happened after the Quidditch Match had finished. Nervish asked twice if Harry was sure of his identification.

"It looked like Delores Umbridge to me but I know about polyjuice and glamor charms. She didn't say anything that I heard so I couldn't identify a voice. To the best of my knowledge it was Umbridge."

"Thanks Lord Pot….Harry. I'm going back to the Cup site to see if they need me out on patrol any more before I go back to the Ministry to file this report. Someone will come to get Lady Greengrass' statement when things are better at the Cup site. I'm… I'm sorry about that your friend got injured; I hope she turns out okay."

"Thanks Morthen. I'll send word to the DMLE when Daphne's able to make a statement."

"I think my boss was going to send a guard for her door when things settle down a bit. He or she may be waiting now."

Harry stood up and shook the auror's hand as he got ready to leave. Morthen Nervish apologized to Ginny and Hermione again and gave them a bow before leaving the waiting room.

"So why aren't they saying anything to us" Ginny griped as Harry came back to her side.

"They may not be fin…" Harry stopped in mid-sentence and broke out in a small smile. "Daphne is coming to."

Xxxx xxxx

There were thousands and thousands of spectators wandering the grounds after the conclusion of the Irish teams narrow win over the Bulgarians for the Quidditch Cup. So of course it being totally against the odds, Hermione ran into a number of their friends and classmates from Hogwarts on her way to find where Astoria and the Davis' tent was located. Spreading the word of the attack that had ended up with Daphne going to St. Mungo's, those few students also told their friends and neighbors they came in contact with.

Ginny had caught sight of Neville, Susan and Hannah as they were trying to get to the tent that Amelia had near the stadium. When they heard the shocking news about Daphne, Susan asked Ginny to pass along to her aunt Amelia that they had decided to go to Longbottom Manor instead of the Bones tent until the morning. Ginny told them to hurry and get clear of the site as quick as they could but to be careful in the crowds. The last she saw of the trio was Neville firmly taking hold of his girlfriend's arms as they tried to find their way to the closest floo point.

Ginny and Arthur made their way to a small structure that was close to the almost deserted stadium. There they found a few aurors standing around waiting assignment to patrol the grounds. Arthur had to finally pull out his Ministry identification to get the auror standing guard at the door to let them in.

Inside they found Madame Bones, Alistor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and a few other aurors standing around an animated map of the stadium and the camping grounds. Ginny waited as patiently as she could for a couple minutes but then cast a mini-fireball across the table that the Aurors were huddled around. Ginny had no fear in her eyes when everyone swung around with wands ready to blast her but she held her temper at the delay and just blurted out that Harry had been attacked in their own tent.

There were a few seconds of shocked silence from the aurors but Arthur stepped forward and quickly related the story of the surprise attack by someone that appeared to be the ex-Undersecretary to Minister Fudge. Ginny then added that Harry had taken Daphne to St. Mungo's. Madame Bones appeared alarmed at the news but it was nothing to the reaction that came from a corner of the tent that Ginny hadn't noticed that was occupied. Sirius almost flew across the room and questioned Ginny as to the type and extent of the injuries and whether Harry had been hit at all. When he was reassured that Harry was okay, Sirius spun around with his wand held up. "I'm going out looking for that bitch!"

Sirius was halfway to through the door when a stinging hex hit the back of his head. "You are not going out there. At least not alone."

Sirius shook his head at Amelia but Arthur went over and grabbed him by his shoulder. "Don't even think about it Sirius. Harry wouldn't want you out there all half-cocked."

Taking a calming breath, Sirius stepped back to the table. "Who am I going with and where do you want me?"

Pointing at Moody, Madame Bones said that they would be going back to the Potter's tent to investigate the scene and see if there were any leads there. She also nodded to Arthur. "You go back and get your family Arthur and bring them back here. The DMLE has its own dedicated floo point near here that they can floo back to the Burrow from. And I'd like you to stay here when you get back to help me; I'm sending out all the Aurors that are available to go on patrol and search for Umbridge. We can't take the chance that she hasn't given up and I need somebody to help run messages and gather information. Just in case there are any other attacks. I didn't need this on top of all the other ongoing trouble."

Nodding his agreement Arthur caught up Ginny's hand and they went and followed Sirius and Moody back through the still-thick crowds to where their tents were. As they made their way back Sirius and Moody briefly told the others what had been going on since the end of the game.

The crowds had evidently gone berserk with the antagonism in the game itself and the narrow margin of victory by the Irish team. For the most part the fans following the Irish had gone back to their own camping area and had started celebrating with a variety of different types of parties. Moody had said that there were a bunch of Irish aurors who were patrolling that area to make sure that the celebrations didn't become too violent or exuberant or left the Irish camping area. Parties and fights seemed to be the order of the day for the Irish fans but there hadn't been any difficult situations that weren't handled by the removal of alcohol or mild stunning spells. However some of the fans wearing green were wandering around everywhere.

The Bulgarian fans on the other hand were on a mission of revenge and retribution and were taking their loss with no less fervor that the Irish fans had in celebrating. They were in a more destructive mood and blamed everything from the referee's nationality to the type of food that had been sold on the grounds. Any and every sort of irrational blame seemed to come under the attention of the fans that had come so far to be so disappointed. And the main complication there seemed to be that the Bulgarian aurors who had come to help with the crowd and keeping things under control had almost universally departed their posts and joined in the mob behavior. The ones that tried doing their duty had been quickly overcome in trying to get the crowd to disperse to calmer activities. By the time Arthur had come back with the boys, their girlfriends and Gracie there were any number of bands of released spectators that were moving haphazardly around the whole of the Cup site.

The customary practice of sending out two Aurors together on patrol was quickly abandoned as the reports of the size of the wandering groups started coming back to the headquarters where Madame Bones and Arthur were. Amelia could only double up the size of patrols as she thought of the best way to apply crowd control and protect the Aurors that were out there. Teams of four or five Aurors seemed a much better chance of installing some reassurance and protection for the majority of the fans that had stayed after the final whistle had been blown.

There wasn't quite a panic for most of the people who weren't rabid fans but some of the people who saw the rampaging and celebrating crowds decided to err on the side of safety and leave via the available floo points or to have their house elves transport them back to their individual homes. The students and families who had found out through one means or the other about the attack aimed at Harry Potter were also added to the confusion of people milling around and going in many different directions for many different reasons.

It was at this most confusing and nervous time that Bellatrix and the other Voldemort followers apparated to four separate places around the grounds. While their primary mission was one to capture or kill some prominent or troublesome students or members of wizarding society, they were also feeling a power rush of finally being able to take action against anyone they might come across. It was probably a shock to many of the Death Eaters that everyone hadn't simply dispersed and gone back to their tents after the conclusion of the Cup match. It was quite a different circumstances than anything anyone had even imagined based on their few experiences with Hogwarts House matches. It was chaos, it was disorder. It was something that only the very fanatical or very loyal of the Death Eaters would enjoy.

Bellatrix was of course delighted in the setting. The confusion was perfect for her objectives of creating more havoc and kidnapping Draco and bringing him back for her Lord. 'A boy should be with his mother' she thought to herself.

Whatever other thoughts she had for a reunion or punishing the Potter family quickly disappeared as she and the other four people with her came to the first crossroads of the temporary streets. The signpost which told where they were and how to get to the physical addresses that their spies had given them – were missing. They hurried to another and then another intersection but found no signposts standing so they no clue as to what direction they had to go. Bellatrix screamed out her frustrations as yet another band of celebrating Irish went by their position. One of the new underlings with her raised his wand as a precaution. It was unfortunate that the Irish group saw his dark cloak and took him for Bulgarian follower and made short work of the fellow and hit him with both a couple of stingers and stunners as well as with a few solid shillelaghs strikes to his head and sensitive bits. Bellatrix could only watch on in shock as the group disappeared down the nearest lane with the unfortunate fellow slung over the biggest man's shoulder. Bellatrix was stopped from attacking the group as a number of Aurors were hurrying after the crowd ordering them to cease and desist and return to their own tents. Bellatrix watched as some other aurors came from the other direction to help the first group. Deciding a confrontation against more Aurors than she had followers was unwise, Bellatrix and her group ducked behind the nearest tent and hurried off in a totally different direction.

Walden Macnair and his group had the misfortune to appear suddenly into a major fight that was going on between twenty Irish and about fifteen Bulgarians who had drunkenly wandered into each other. The three followers were quickly knocked out before they even had the sense to raise their wands to defend themselves. Macnair ducked under a couple of swings from people wielding large flags and only escaped the fight by crawling out of the spot on his hands and knees.

Normally a ruthless fighter, Macnair cursed Bellatrix for coming up with such a hair-brained scheme and tried to apparate away. He found he couldn't. His emergency port-key did not work either so Macnair starting working his way around the tents, pavilions and other structures trying to get away from the scene of so much confusion. He had no idea of where he was walking to but he knew there had to be a limit somewhere; a boundary where the anti-apparition and portkey nullification spells could be crossed and he could return to the Death Eater headquarters.

The other two groups of potential kidnappers also ran into similar difficulties but even worse luck. Judson and his small group suddenly appeared before a group of British Aurors and one of the new people fired off a shot at them before Judson could tell the idiot to be calm and let the patrol pass. A running battle between the two groups was the result and Judson felt himself lucky that he and two of the others shook off the Aurors but were totally lost as a result of their frantic flight.

When they decided to forget the mission they were also surprised that they could neither apparate away or use their portkeys. None of the frustrated Voldemort followers found out until days later that it was the attack by Delores Umbridge that prompted Madame Bones to call on the Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries under her command to lock down the area mere moments after the sixteen Death Eaters had apparated in.

Minister Fudge had stayed for the appropriate pictures at the awarding of the Cup but had quickly left. Most other officials had quickly followed him in the face of the havoc that was developing.

Not that all the troubles were confined to Voldemort's followers however. Neville, Susan and Hannah were caught up in a bit of Irish revelry right after deciding to leave and the press of that crowd carried the threesome a number of blocks before they fought their way free. Neville only discovered that he had somehow lost his wand or had his pocket picket somewhere in that encounter when he arrived home. Augusta Longbottom had more than a few words against her grandson but she was equally surprised at how quickly his two girlfriends stood up and defended Neville for getting them away from the area. That loss of a wand would be significant in matters that developed later.

The running battle between members of Judson's group and the aurors resulted in a deflected stunning spell hitting Barty Crouch's house elf, a very timid one that was called Winky. She fell unconscious to the side of one of the Ministry's tents as the skirmish moved on. Winky was not discovered until later in the night.

Two Irish families who had come to the world cup together and were leaving of their own volition after the match got lost in the confusion and unfortunately stumbled into Bellatrix and her not-so-merry band of troublemakers. The two families tried to defend themselves but were no match for the five Death Eaters. Barty Crouch Jr. killed two adults before the group escaped and Bellatrix took great delight in killing a father who was huddled over his two sons trying to protect them from the onslaught of spells. The aurors arriving at the scene split up, most heading in the direction of the fleeing Bellatrix and company. Two aurors remained at the scene although one had to finally escort the mother and two children who had escaped Bellatrix's glee to St. Mungo's for treatment of shock and spell damage. It was truly appalling that Creevy family's good luck at winning a drawing for tickets to the Quidditch final was ruined by the death of the boy's father Patrick.

Other wizards and witches also met spells cast by Voldemort's followers but less than a half-dozen magicals were seriously hurt or killed due to the quick response and pursuit of the aurors who were picking up the trail of the attacking parties. Three aurors were also hurt during the encounters but luckily none of those injuries were fatal.

The remaining Death Eaters, numbering nine in all, finally ran into each other but unfortunately didn't hex or curse each other. Seeing and hearing the various groups of aurors that were homing in on their position, Bellatrix acted rationally for once and told everyone to scatter and quietly make their way back to their headquarters. The ones that had been lost or stunned along the way would have to fend for themselves. Bellatrix privately thought that those who had been lost weren't deserving to be Death Eaters anyway and the fate of those 'spares' was quickly put from her mind.

Bellatrix made sure that everyone understood the need to go quietly and not attack anyone else. She watched the remaining Death Eaters and recruits split off singly or into pairs and fade into the shadows. Looking around Bellatrix saw a loose wand (Neville's!) on the ground where it was thrown or had been lost. She also remembered passing an unconscious or dead house elf a few minutes ago in their flight toward where she hoped the Potter's were. Casting a Disillusionment spell on herself, Bellatrix skulked through the shadows and tents back to where she had found the elf.

Seeing that no one was close to her, Bellatrix raised her wand and cast a spell that hadn't been seen in a great number of years. _"Morsmordre!"_

Bellatrix watched the huge glowing green skull form in the sky and cast the anonymous wand down near the hand of the house elf. She laughed evilly as an equally green snake came writhing out its mouth and then raised her hands and disappeared. It her place a large black and red raven took two hops and then spread its wings, taking to the sky. Bellatrix's animagus form made its way away from the World Quidditch Cup after raising the most gruesome symbol of Lord Voldemort's.

Xxxx xxx

"_So why aren't they saying anything to us" Ginny griped as Harry came back to her side._

"_They may not be fin…" Harry stopped in mid-sentence and broke out in a small smile. "Daphne is coming to."_

'_**Harry..?... HARRY!'**_

'_**Right here and I am quite alright. Thanks to you.'**_

'_**Where am…why does my back and shoulder hurt so badly?'**_

'_**You're at St. Mungo's because you decided to be the heroine this time.'**_

'_**Huh? The tent… that spell .. was ..aimed right at your back… HARRY are you OK?'**_

'_**Like I said – I'm perfectly fine. You're the one in the hospital bed this time."**_

'_**Are you close by? And Ginny and Hermione?'**_

'_**We're just in the waiting room along with Tori. We're just waiting for somebody to come tell us when we can come see you.'**_

'_**A couple of healers are coming in my room. I'm going to yell at them if they don't let you all in here to see me!"**_

Harry sent a mental chuckle through their connection and then sat back and listened while the healers talked to Daphne and asked her about her how bad the pain was for her. Listening to their diagnosis and what they had done to her Harry, Ginny and Hermione realized how lucky Daphne was that the spell had not hit her spine or her head. The healers stated that to the best of their diagnosis, Daphne had been hit with an explosive cutting curse. Something they hadn't seen since the war against Voldemort a dozen plus years ago.

Astoria had seen the faces of Harry and Hermione and quickly went over to them and tugged on Harry's arm demanding some information. Harry grinned up at her and said that Daphne was awake and asking to see them. Astoria jumped into Harry's arms and hugged him around the neck and almost dragged him off his chair. She quickly went and ran to the doorway to wait for the healer or nurse or whoever was going to take her to her sister.

Molly and Luna had rose when Astoria had started celebrating (Ron, of course, had gone fast asleep and would probably have to have a hot buttered roll waved under his nose to be brought back to consciousness.) and came over to see what was happening. Ginny told that Daphne was apparently awake and was talking to the healers. That brought sighs of relief to both the women and they said that they would return back to the Burrow and come back to visit Daphne in the morning. The two went over and woke Ron up and then left for the hospital's floo point.

Astoria was still fidgeting by the door waiting for someone to lead her back to the sister but quit when she saw that Hermione and Ginny were sitting and talking rapidly to a bent over Harry. She came back to the sofa where the three were sitting and asked what was going on. Ginny looked up at the girl she considered a little sister and gave her a wry grin. "Now that the crisis is mostly over, Harry is starting to blame himself for Daphne being hurt and not protecting her like he promised."

Astoria's jaw dropped and she knelt down right in front of Harry and forced his head up from where he had it resting on his clenched fists. She was immediately heartsick to see that Harry's cheeks were tear-stained and he was biting his lip to try and control how defeated he seemed to be.

"Oh Harry, no." She kissed both his cheeks and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"None of what has happened has been your fault" she whispered into his ear.

Harry gulped and disengaged Astoria's arms from around his neck and forced her out to arm's length. "But I promised.. I promised you and Daph that I would take care of her and she…"

"Made the decision to push you out of the way of Dumbitch's spell" Ginny said from besides them. "Her choice."

"And you know Daphne Greengrass always gets her way" Hermione said as she continued to rub Harry's back.

Harry chuckled a little at that statement and then looked at the blond that was still sitting on his knee. "So I shouldn't beg your sister to forgive me right off the back Tori?"

Astoria shook her head. "Definitely not but you better be prepared to provide major suck up duties until she's back on her feet again. Oooh, I don't believe I just said that you had to suck-up on her."

"_Tori!"_

Harry straightened out his leg and pushed the laughing Astoria gently to the floor as Hermione and Ginny began giggling. He was still shaking his head at his near sister when they saw three people enter the waiting room. Jim Phelps was escorting two boys and was trying to talk to them quietly. It was Ginny that stood up in shock as she identified Colin Creevy and a younger boy that had to be his brother Dennis. Ginny and Hermione went over to the two boys as Jim Phelps came over to talk to Harry.

"Miss Greengrass has woken up and insisted on seeing you and her sister. The visit will have to be short though. She needs a lot of rest and sleep but she's put off the sleeping potion until she gets to see the visitors she wants. She is in Room 517."

Harry stood and thanked the man. "Can you tell us what happened" he asked with a glance over to where Ginny and Hermione were now trying to comfort the two boys.

"There seems to be something else going on at the World Cup site. Their mother was hurt in a firefight and their father didn't…"

"No!" Both Harry and Astoria were shocked at the news and rushed over to where the two boys were sitting and sobbing. Harry didn't have a clue what to say to either of them but just dragged Colin up into a hug and held his fellow Gryffindor for a while. Astoria had come to help Hermione with Dennis and just held his hand for a while as he tried to get over his shock.

"Did somebody attack your dad or sister Harry?" Colin finally choked out as he sat back down next to his brother.

"It was Daphne actually; she's going to be okay Colin. I'm…we're sorry about your parents."

"Who and why would somebody just up and attack us?" Dennis asked as he wiped back a bunch of tears.

"I.. don't know. I'm sure Madame Bones will be trying to find out what happened."

Ginny draped her arms around Collin's shoulder and gave him a little hug. "You three ought to go up and see Daphne before she browbeats somebody to wheel her down here. I stay here with them until somebody else comes along for them."

"You don't have to do that Ginny" Colin protested.

"I don't have to do anything; I'm doing it because I want to. You and Dennis needn't be alone now."

Colin looked at his brother for a second and then silently nodded his agreement. Ginny stood up for the few seconds necessary to hug Harry, Hermione and Astoria but then plopped herself back down between the two boys and grabbed onto their hands.

"_**This is great of you Gin. If they need to go someplace…"**_

"_**I'll take them back to Potter Manor so they can get some sleep… if they can. Give Daphne a kiss from me; she's probably off hugging for a while with her injury."**_

"_**That's for sure - I'm wrapped up and my shoulder looks like a huge bee hive. I heard that Gin. Thanks for staying with the Creevys. I kind of know what kind of mental state they are in right now."**_

"_**I'll see you in the morning then Princess. Don't put off taking those pain medications."**_

"_**Love you too Ginny."**_

Harry paused only to give Colin a reassuring pat on the shoulder and told him he hoped he would hear news of his mom soon. With Hermione and Astoria looking back at the two distraught boys, Harry led the way out of the waiting room and toward where he knew the elevators were.

While Harry and Hermione were anxious to get upstairs and see Daphne they couldn't help wondering what else had been happening since they left the Quidditch World Cup site. Harry felt an anxious worm of worry surface for Sirius as Astoria pushed the button on the elevator for the Fifth floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – There's Got to Be a Morning After

The Creevy brothers were very impatient to get any word from the healers but it turned into a long wait and Ginny hoped it didn't mean that Mrs. Creevy was seriously damaged. Of course, it also could have meant that the healers were spread thinner and thinner as time passed on. More than a few other people had arrived in the waiting room over the course of the evening (morning?) from the Cup site. All the people in the waiting room were waiting for updates and news from the healers. Ginny had seen other wizards, witches and a few Aurors that had walked or been carried in for treatment of injuries that they had gotten. Ginny had heard a whispered conversation on the way to the elevators and had reacted in horror when she heard that the Dark Mark had been cast over the Quidditch Cup site. She had closed up her connection with her spouses when she had stayed with Colin and Dennis. She couldn't even guess what Harry and Hermione's reaction would be when she told them.

Ginny checked her watch right after she applied the Silencing Charm to the door to Room 517. It was 4:20 in the morning. An aunt and uncle had shown up to claim Colin and Dennis at about the same time as their mother was released. Ginny watched the sad reunion but slipped away from the waiting room to make her way to the elevator. There was an Auror named Robards standing guard outside of Daphne's room but she had recognized Ginny from the papers and let her enter the room.

Harry was asleep in a chair right next to Daphne's bed and he had his head resting on the mattress. Ginny smiled when she saw that Daphne's hand had come to rest on the back of Harry's head as they both slept. Daphne's other arm was suspended in mid-air and Ginny saw that the description of a bee hive was pretty goods in describing the wrappings that went around her shoulder and down her arm and around her upper body. Ginny guessed it might be a few days of immobilization before the healing and regenerating potions did their work and Daphne might be released. She hoped Daphne would take her healer's advice and stay at St. Mungo's instead of trying to get home before she was totally healed up.

Hermione had awoken from her half-slumber in an easy chair and stretched before she saw Ginny had come into the room. The two met in a long hug and Hermione conjured up another chair for Ginny to sit in as they mentally talked and caught up with each other's news.

It was about 6 when a nurse and a healer came into the room to check on Daphne's progress. A half-awake Harry was asked to leave the room although Ginny and Hermione were permitted to stay and watch the dressing being changed. Harry rolled his eyes at that but promised a smirking Daphne that he wouldn't be long. _**'You can check me out later Jamie.'**_

Harry closed the door behind him and turned to find that Remus was leaning against the wall and having a conversation with Auror Robards whom he evidently knew. Moony stopped the conversation and grabbed Harry up in a hug. "Doing okay there cub?"

"Just a little tired but okay. Did you find…"

"How's Daphne?"

"Rough but she'll be out in a couple of days I guess. Ginny and Hermione are in there listening to the healer now. What about Umbridge? And where's Sirius?"

"No trace of her anywhere but I think Amelia's going to issue an arrest on sight warrant for the backstabber. Your dad is down the hall a bit."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise."What happened? Is he okay?"

"He took a nasty shot to his knee but he's okay. He didn't want me to bother you while you were in with Daphne."

Remus grabbed Harry's arm and led him away from the auror. He walked down the hallway until he finally came to Room 503. Harry opened the door and immediately went to Sirius' bedside. "What did you do?"

"Zagged when I should have zigged" Sirius said. "There were uninvited guests after Umbridge on the grounds last night Harry. Madame Bones is a little busy right now but I promise she'll start sending out search parties as soon as things clear up."

Harry looked around and finally noticed that Remus was tired and grubby and there were a few scorch marks on his clothes. There was also a burn mark on his shoulder. He poked a finger through the cloth and stared at the man he considered his uncle's face. "What the heck happened to you two? I thought you were just searching for Umbitch?"

Remus rubbed his forehead and then looked at the grime that he had rubbed off that was on his hand. Sighing, he went and sat down in one of the two chairs that were in the room. "A little bit after you evacuated Daphne, a dozen or so people we think were Death Eaters…"

"_**Bollocks!"**_ Harry couldn't tell if that was Hermione or Ginny that had commented as they were listening in.

"Death Eaters! What in Merlin's name were they doing there? Did you catch any? Was anybody else hurt?"

Sirius grimaced. Whether it was in pain or frustration Harry couldn't say. "The best that Amelia, Moody and others can figure out there were four or five little groups that came just to disrupt everything and leave a reminder that Voldemort is still out there. About ten people were killed, the last I heard, and another twenty or so injured including the aurors who were trying to catch the various parties. I'm sorry but one of the muggles who was killed was the father of your housemates."

Harry's face reflected his shock and he quickly sat down. "Wh… who was it?"

"Colin Creevey. The dad was bent over protecting him and his brother Dennis from all the spells that were flying around. He unfortunately got hit with the killing curse before the aurors chased the Death Eaters away."

Harry closed his eyes and wondered if Colin was going to be returning to Hogwarts. This was too much after Daphne been seriously hurt. He looked up and saw that Sirius was also hunched over. Whether it was just tiredness or something else Harry couldn't say.

"So how's your knee?"

Shrugging, Sirius just waved his hand over his bandaged knee. "I'll be okay. I wouldn't have come in at all but Amelia threated to stun me and have Moody carry me in."

"Sounds like her. I'm glad you weren't hurt worse. Maybe you ought to start joining in on some of our training session old man."

"You do remember that I'm going to be one of your instructors next week don't you?"

"Like you've ever missed an opportunity to remind me of that. What else went on last night? Just tell me now and get it over with before I go off and find Amelia or Tonks."

"Harry."

"Don't argue. I can be just as stubborn as you."

Hermione came hurrying into the room and gave Remus and Sirius each a quick hug. "I'm glad you're both okay. Tonks?"

"Okay but still out at work at the Cup site. We were out on patrols almost all night."

"All night?" asked Harry.

"Between the drunk fans and the normal fights after the World Match it was pretty busy. It got a little complicated and then hectic with Bella and her friends."

"Bellatrix?" came the surprised question from Harry and Hermione.

"One of the descriptions we got matched her up perfectly."

"Cra…" Harry barely stopped his swearing as Hermione had grabbed his hand in a crushing grip.

"Sorry, it gets even worse. Before they all disappeared into the shadows, the Dark Mark was cast over the stadium."

"Dark Mark?"

"That's right, neither of you have probably heard of it. It was one of the Dark Lord's calling cards. A giant, glowing green skull with a large snake issuing from its mouth."

"That would be scary."

"They tracked down the wand that cast the Mark. Amelia was going to send for Ollivander this morning to identify the owner. Funny thing though, it was found in the grip of a house elf that used to belong to Barty Crouch."

"Used to Sirius?"

"When Barty was called back to the World Cup site, he gave her clothes on the spot and dismissed her from being his house elf. He didn't want any possible association with the Dark Mark to catch up with him."

"Why would a house elf cast a symbol like that? Did anybody question her?"

"She claimed she was stunned in one of the firefights between the aurors and whoever they were chasing. I think Dumbledore asked her to go to Hogwarts in case Amelia wanted her to ask her some more questions."

"_**Harry can we send Dobby to…"**_

"_**Later and yes Hermione. Probably should ask Dumbledore though."**_

"So how many of those Death Eaters were caught?"

Moody looked down at the ground while Sirius scratched his head and didn't answer. Harry somehow knew it wasn't good. "Sirius?"

"Between the drunks and the way the Aurors were chasing people and the fights between the Irish and the Bulgarians that knocked out a lot of other people, they couldn't sort out who had done what. At least nobody that turned up had the Dark Mark on their arms."

"Everybody got let go didn't they" Hermione said glumly.

"No proof at all. They couldn't check everyone's wands without creating an International incident."

Harry growled in frustration. Hermione responded by throwing her arms around her husband and hugging him tightly. She felt him relax finally and looked back at her father-in-law with her own question.

"So this might just have been a reminder or a show of force from Voldemort to get everyone's attention?"

"That's one assumption I suppose. The Death Eaters might have had some specific agenda but the crowds wandering around probably canned those plans."

"How's Amelia?"

"Upset. Frazzled. Worried about her job too I imagine. Last I saw of her before I left, she was reading a different bunch of emergency messages and yelling that she didn't have the time to reply to any of them."

"You going back there Moony?"

"I'm don't think she needs my extra hands around as the crisis has ended. She needs to concentrate on getting everyone out of the site safely. I'm sure Fudge is going to have a fit once he sees the bill for the overtime all those aurors put in this morning."

"I can contribute something to that."

"So not your job Pronglet. Fudge made up the stupid budget; he should have put in extra funds in to take care of the World Cup staffing."

"_**You guys coming back here before Daphne takes another sleeping potion? She already had another Skele-Gro potion to choke down."**_

"_**Yu-uck! We'll be right there Gin."**_

Harry stood up and pulled Hermione up with him. "Well, let's go see my injured fiancée and let you get home to clean up Remus. Don't tell Daphne about what happened. We'll break the news."

Remus grinned. "Absolutely not. I will just tell her that she's owed a good dinner for saving your life."

Hermione grinned. "And I know just the place to go. You'll have to bring Amelia with us Sirius; we owe her that much."

Sirius nodded. "Sounds like a good idea for after Daphne gets home and before you all go back to school. Figure out the night and I'll drag her along kicking and screaming."

"We so don't want to hear about any of your bedroom activities during a good meal Sirius."

Harry's dad stopped suddenly and then threw back his head and let go with a hearty laugh. "I won't tell if you don't."

"_Sirius!"_

"Hermione!"

Remus opened the door and made a formal bow. "After you Mrs. Potter."

Hermione shook her head as she passed him but did stop and lean up to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you weren't hurt."

"I'm a little quicker on my feet than Padfoot."

"Hey I heard that!"

Harry waved at Sirius as he left but then poked his head back in. "Ginny will probably be down in a few minutes and tell you what kind of rehab and exercise program you'll have to follow. I'm sure she'll take great delight in supervising your walking and getting fit again."

Sirius scowled but nodded. "At least ask her to bring me some breakfast. It was a long night walking around and running after idiots of one form or another."

Harry smiled. "We'll all be back to visit before we go home. I'll also find the biggest male nurse on the floor and tell him you requested a bed bath."

Lord Sirius Black blew a raspberry at his son but then winked. "Go kiss your girls and tell Daphne 'Thanks' from me Harry. I'll be right here."

Harry laughed and followed Remus and Hermione back down the hall.

Xxxx xxx

John McLintock didn't really want to deliver this message as he had some idea of how long the night had been for Madame Bones. She was at least angry to say nothing less than tired, upset and ready to snap at anybody that got between her and a long hot shower and bed. But at least the Minister of Magic, that paragon of intelligence and integrity, Cornelius Fudge hadn't bothered to return to the World Cup site to supervise the DMLE or to blame the Head Auror for the problems. Yet.

John thought Fudge was already in his office making up the 'official' Ministry explanation for the Dark Mark that floated over the grounds last night. It was his typical ignore everything and 'make nice' response that had led to the invasion by the Death Eaters the night before. John had no doubt that it was the followers of Voldemort and suspected that the groups had specific missions in mind rather than the general chaos they had created. He hoped that he and Amelia would have a chance to sit down and talk somewhere about the attacks during the day.

But he first had to deliver the message he carried. McLintock approached the temporary Auror headquarters and felt a little bit of relief as he recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt standing guard at the entrance. He was glad he wouldn't have to explain his presence or pull his badge and force his way in to see Madame Bones.

"Hi Kingsley. Everybody on your side make it through the night?"

"We could have used you and your other 'friends' here but I know you couldn't take the chance that what happened here could have only been a diversion of sorts. A few bumps and bruises here and there and five aurors sent to St. Mungo's."

"Good then. Too bad you couldn't catch somebody to file charges on."

"The Unspeakables were thorough in their reports then" said Kingsley.

John smiled. "I can neither…"

"Confirm or deny that any sort of reporting like that goes on" the auror said with a smile.

"So who's inside with Amelia?"

"Rufus Scrimgeour. We sent Arthur Weasley home an hour ago; he did a great job coordinating things until all the aurors reported back that our 'visitors' had left."

John nodded; he would make a mention of that after Amelia's report. He entered the tent and found Amelia and Rufus standing over the map of the Quidditch stadium and grounds. He wondered if Madame Bones had moved more than four feet from that spot all night.

"Good morning Madame Bones." John tried to keep his tone light in the face of the troubles that had occurred.

Amelia Bones turned with a sad smile. "Good morning Agent McLintock. I hope you brought some coffee."

"They'll be some waiting for you."

There was a space of a second or two until Amelia's monocle dropped from her eye. "I'm going somewhere?"

John held out the dark blue envelope. "I'm not going to like this, am I?" the Head Auror said as she sat down to open the envelope. She read the note inside and then rested her head wearily on one hand. "And immediately means?"

"Right now."

"But… but.."

McLintock reached over and hauled Amelia to her feet. He made a pass with one hand that swept the woman from head to feet and then nodded. "There, one super Refreshening charm. If you need a pepper up potion I have a few of them waiting for you."

"I need to make a stop at the Ministry."

"No you don't" McLintock said. "I made the stop for you and got the budget figures that were requested."

Amelia sighed and then looked suspiciously at the agent. "Thanks for that small favor but you really shouldn't read other people's mail."

"I'm the one that actually wrote down the message so, technically, I only read it as it was dictated to me."

"Its answers like that that got you out of scoring 100 on the final auror test" Amelia said with a smile.

"Its answer like that that got me out of two engagements as well."

Amelia threw back her head and laughed. "Of that I'm sure. I must have you meet Sirius sometime. The two of you will get along famously John."

Madame Bones looked over at Rufus Scrimgeour who had a very confused look on his face. "You're in charge here until further notice Rufus. Everything's winding down and there shouldn't be any further problems if the fans can keep from jumping line and fighting at the floo points."

"I think the lack of hangover potions will insure everyone behaves Madame Bones. What should I tell Minister Fudge if he wants to talk to you?"

"Tell him I have been notified of a prior engagement. Or better yet, tell him I've gone to visit my fiancé, Sirius Black, at St. Mungo's after working for the last 18 hours. If he wants to see me, that's where I'll be. Off the clock."

Madame Bones held out her elbow again and John McLintock linked his arm up with hers and the two walked out of the tent talking about the Quidditch match that had happened the day before. Thirty seconds later Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alistor Moody walked into the tent. "Where did the boss go?" Kingsley asked.

"I have absolutely no idea" Scrimgeour replied. "All I know is that Madame Bones said that she was off-duty for the foreseeable future."

'Mad-Eye' barked out a laugh. "Let me be the one to tell the high-and-mighty Cornelius Fudge that if he comes around."

Both Kingsley and Rufus laughed at that. "You enjoy winding that man up way too much."

'Mad-Eye' shrugged. "Everyone should have a hobby!"

The three men chuckled at that and turned back to the table to read the latest reports from the Aurors that were still out on patrol.

Xxxx xxxx

The Death Eaters and other follower that had attacked the World Cup site had reported back but were not granted audience with Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix hoped it was a matter of her Master having an off day instead of an outright refusal or extreme anger at the results (or lack thereof) of their missions. A few followers kept drifting in until the original 15 were back together. Bellatrix looked at the ones that had fallen to the aurors (or Quidditch fans) and could hardly wait to punish them for their stupidity.

It was Jyndrik von Rausbescu that finally entered the waiting room after a long time of nervous waiting. He met his son Sinica and Maleska Estos with hugs and questions about their health and wellness. When reassured that neither of them had any injuries, Jyndrik called out the names of the non-leaders to follow him. The seven men and two women followed the man out of the room leaving Bellatrix, Walden Macnair, Gorman Judson, Sinica, Maleska, and Barty Crouch Jr. waiting.

Twenty minutes later Thierry stalked into the room and gave each of the remaining Voldemort supporters a glare that should have had them shaking in their boots. Only Macnair and Bellatrix didn't avert their eyes from the vampire and he grudgingly nodded at the pair. He then turned to the grey-haired man leaning on the window frame.

"Crouch, you're dismissed as you have another important mission to work on this weekend. Lord Voldemort will talk to you tonight at 8. The rest of you follow me."

Barty Crouch let go a sigh of relief and hurried out a side door. Bellatrix know of his upcoming mission and wondered if he had the strength and speed to finish it; she doubted he would survive if he failed again. The rest of the group leaders followed Emile Thierry through the mansion and descended two levels to the sub-dungeon. There they found their missing followers – stripped to the waist and fastened by manacles to face the dungeon walls. Standing nearby was Sinica's brother, Titus, casually holding a long whipped coiled up in one fist.

"Such is my first response for failure" came a voice out of a dark corner of the space. The lieutenants all turned and watched as Emile Thierry carried a small chair containing the small form of Lord Voldemort into the light. "It seems we must remind everyone of what will happen as a result of displeasing me. Twenty lashes each Mr. von Rausbescu."

Titus grinned and nodded toward his father and Lord Voldemort and dropped the coils and adjusted his grip on the handle of the whip. He began loosening up his arm and shoulder to get the maximum effect and then the movement of the whipped stopped. Just as Titus was on a full backswing to administer the first of the punishments, a loud voice came from the free-standing group. "Halt!"

It was with some shock that Thierry, Titus and Lord Voldemort stared as Bellatrix jumped into the space between the whip and the prisoners on the wall.

"My Lord, a moment. Please."

Voldemort held up his tiny, malformed hand to halt the whippings as Bellatrix approached the chair her Master was on. Bellatrix took three steps toward the chair and then fell to her knees and prostrated herself.

"This failure was my fault as much as them my Lord. I should also endure the punishments and shame for failing to carry out our missions. I beg you to let me atone for failing you and not kidnapping or killing those enemies as you desired."

There was a deathly quiet in the sub-dungeons as Bellatrix's request was considered by Voldemort. He finally ordered her to stand and looked into her eyes and mind for a minute. He nodded silently and Bella turned and walked toward the wall. Five paces from it she removed her dress and then dropped her bra beside it. She walked to the dungeon wall disregarding the stares of the men remaining behind her and braced her hands against the wall. "Now you may begin Titus!"

"What say the rest of you to Bellatrix Malfoy's action?" The question from Lord Voldemort brought the rest of the leaders out of their shock. It was Macnair that spoke first. "It is right that she pays the price for her sins. The whole attempt was a huge failure."

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Rounds of curses struck Macnair, Judson, Sinica, and Maleska and quickly reduced them to quivering masses of flesh that were either unconscious or jerking rapidly as a result of extreme pain.

"You ALL failed me but only Bellatrix had the loyalty and courage to tell me that she had wronged me. Titus!"

"Yes my Lord?

"Five strokes for Bellatrix and then she can get dressed and leave."

Bellatrix did not move her head from looking to the wall as she thanked Voldemort for his recognition. "Thank you my Lord for your mercy."

"You may begin now Titus."

The sound of the whip flashing through the air and then striking bodies began in earnest then. Voldemort stayed until the screams of his followers brought a smile to his face. He left the sub-dungeon as Bellatrix was stumbling to reach the clothes she had discarded.

Xxxx xxx

"Hi Sweetums. How are you?"

Harry saw a rare pout disappear from the blond's face as he entered her room again. He looked around and noticed that Astoria had finally succumbed to the long night and was sleeping on the empty bed in the room. Ginny rose from Daphne's free side so Harry could sit down at bedside.

Harry clasped her free hand and then leaned in to apply a quick kiss to her lips. "How's my heroine this morning?"

"I'm not…."

"Shhh! I talked to a person named Phelps this morning after he let us know we could come up from the waiting room. He said it was an explosive cutting curse you got hit with and if it had hit me where it had been aimed then you'd probably would have had to dig out your black…"

"NO! We're not going to talk like that._ You're_ not going to talk like that."

Harry winked at his fiancée. "Then don't go all Harry Potter on the rest of us and deny how important your actions were."

Daphne sniggered. "So you're finally admitting your 'people-saving thing' to the rest of us?"

Harry's cheeks grew a little pink. "Maybe… maybe not."

Hermione came over and leaned over Harry's back. "He's owing you a life debt now."

"I'm still two behind" Daphne replied

"Harry doesn't keep track of the numbers" was Ginny's contribution from her place at the foot of Daphne's bed.

"So I can ask anything from you when I get out of here and you have to do it?"

"Why am I very nervous all of a sudden?"

"Because you have a pure-blooded Slytherin that can command you to sing the Chudley Cannons fight song in your underwear in the middle of the Great Hall during the Welcoming Feast."

Harry visibly shuddered and dropped his head to the mattress. "No, no, no."

There was a giggle from the patient and Harry looked up to see a familiar evil grin on his Ice Princess. "I wouldn't embarrass you like that Jamie."

"Thank Merlin."

"Of course…." Harry winced waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"It might be something that we Jamie's Gems could witness in the privacy of the Hearth."

Ginny, Hermione and Daphne broke up laughing and Harry was aware enough to cast a privacy spell around Astoria's form on the other bed so they wouldn't wake her up.

"Okay, you got me. I'll just prepare myself mentally for an approaching humiliation. So what did the healers say? When are you getting out of here?"

"Two more days until they think my shoulder will be totally back to normal. They don't' know if there will be a bad scar or not."

"I'm sorry Daph. I know how much you like wearing off the shoulder gowns."

"_**She's worried you won't find her attractive any more Harry."**_

"_**I did hear that Ginevra!"**_

Both girls blushed at that and Harry leaned into hug the suddenly nervous girl. "We'll just compare them Sweetums. If you can accept the ones I still have, I'm not going to say anything about one _you_ received in saving my life."

Daphne smiled at Harry's sincerity and squeezed his hand. "I hoped you would say that but I wasn't absolutely sure. I'm sorry for my doubts."

"Tell him the other thing Daphne."

Harry looked up at Ginny's words and then back to Daphne. "You don't have to say anything else if you don't want to."

"No, Ginny's right. I should tell you and make you aware of it instead of it being a surprise. That spell did damage mostly to my back but some to my front. Especially this muscle here." Daphne waved sort of over her left chest and Harry nodded.

"They may not look… quite the same after all the bandages come off." Daphne had lowered her head at this point and Harry could almost feel that she was about to cry.

Leaning in to carefully hug Daphne, Harry whispered in her ear. "Even if it does, it won't mean that I or Ginny or Hermione will love you any less."

Daphne tilted her head so she could nuzzle Harry's cheek. "But I want to be perfect for you Harry… for all of you."

"You are Sweetums. That will never change as long as you love us as we love you."

Daphne did break down at that point and Harry arranged himself as best he could to hold her and not disturb her wrapped up shoulder. The size of the dressings had been reduced a lot but it was still pretty considerable. Ginny and Hermione came over to console their future wife as best they could. It took a few minutes for Daphne to regain her composure and then all of them laughed as Ginny's stomach let go a little rumble. That sound brought a smile finally to Daphne's face.

Harry smiled at all his girls and then let go a sigh. "Why don't the two of you head back to the Mansion and get some food and a nap in? I'll stay here with Daphne and get some breakfast arrainged for Tori when the breakfast cart comes round or somebody else comes to visit."

Ginny tried to stifle a yawn but failed at it and Hermione came over to give Daphne a quick peck on the lips. "We'll be back in four or five hours."

"Take your time. I've got another sleeping potion to take anyway. I'd ask Harry to leave too but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to leave me alone."

"You got that right!"

Ginny and Hermione came over to give Harry a hug and kiss before they left and Harry asked Ginny to go down the hall and harass Sirius before they went home. Ginny got a small smile said and said she would scare him enough to make sure he took all his medicines. Harry laughed and then waved to his wives again as they slipped out of the room.

Harry and Daphne talked for another fifteen minutes before Harry prodded her enough to take the sleeping potion that had been sitting on her bedside table. Daphne agreed only on the condition that Harry would stay with her until she woke up. Harry kissed her on the lips and held Daphne until she relaxed into slumber. Harry summoned one of the pillows from the bed Astoria was sleeping on and tried to make himself comfortable in the chair. He fell asleep holding on to Daphne's hand about five minutes after she dropped off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Repercussions

A very cautious hand shook the shoulder of the messy haired young wizard sleeping in the chair. Harry sprang to his feet with his wand pointing toward the person who woke him. A feminine hand made an effort to cover his mouth to prevent Harry from shouting out.

"Stupid seeker reflexes" Tracey Davis said as Harry swayed just a bit rubbing the sleep out of the corner of one eye. There was a muffled snicker from the other side of the room and Harry looked over to see that Draco was perched on the corner of Astoria's bed.

"Who? What… How did you get in here?" Harry finally managed to get out.

"My… name… is…. Tracy… Davis… and … that… is… Draco…."

"Black. I know who you are. I was just surprised to see you here. How did you get by the guard outside?"

"We had to surrender our wands" Draco said as he rose up and came over to Tracey's side. "So how is she?"

"_She_ is hungry and would like to get a lot more sleep. But is glad to have visitors anyway." Tracey had rushed by Harry as the first words had come out of Daphne's mouth. The two girls had hugged each other as best they could with one of Daphne's arms immobilized and floating in midair.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" A sleepy voice came from Astoria as she sat up in the other bed and yawned.

"Now we're in trouble" Draco whispered to Harry quite loudly.

"Oh be quiet. How are you doing sis?" Astoria had left her bed and ducked under Daphne's raised arm to give her sister a small hug. There was a small whisper between the two girls and then Astoria looked at Harry and Draco. "Would one of you prime examples of malehood go fetch a nurse or a healer for my sister?"

An alarmed Harry immediately rushed to the bedside and anxiously looked at Daphne. "What's happened? Are you hurting? What do you need?"

Daphne shook her head with a small grin on her face. "I'm okay really. Just go and fetch somebody to release this arm for a few minutes. Please?"

"I've an idea of what's going on Harry. Let's go find the nurses station so the young lady can get out of bed and use the facilities."

Harry blushed but Tracey had come back over to slap Draco's arm. "A little couth, if you can manage it. Daphne needn't be embarrassed any further; it's bad enough she can't get up and move around like she would like."

Harry nudged Draco. "Let's get out of here and do what she wants before you stick your foot in your mouth again. I think the gir…ladies would like to talk for a while without our hovering. We can go check and see if the tea shop is open too."

"Scones please. Blueberry if they have it. And tea."

Harry rolled his eyes at Astoria's request but walked out with Draco behind him. A new auror named Thorton was standing guard and fighting off his tiredness. Harry said he would see about getting the man some coffee or tea and the auror seemed to perk up a bit. The two friends then walked down the hallway and directed the first nurse they found to Daphne's room. They also found their way around the floor and found the waitress opening the doors to the tea room. The two friends sat down for a small breakfast and Harry began a good-natured interrogation of Draco's intentions toward Tracey Davis.

Meanwhile back in Daphne's room, Astoria and Tracey were finally getting the better-than-eyewitness account of her injury and how it had happened. Astoria immediately broke down crying again while Daphne's neighbor and friend Tracey had to pick her jaw up from the floor.

"Umbridge? It was Umbridge? That little toad-faced piece of garbage? How _dare_ she?"

"You don't know the whole history of Harry and that…" Astoria looked ready to curse. "Ooh, I wish I could say it… that witch. She doesn't like Harry for some reason as he's just an upstart half-blood in her pudgy little eyes. Harry's embarrassed her at every turn, had her fired and caught her brother. Her brother was thrown through the Veil for trying to kill Ginny and him."

"I didn't know that" Tracey responded. "No wonder she's out for him. As if she had a chance."

Daphne smiled at her friend's outrage. "There's going to be a serious discussion when I get out of here as to whether Harry or his wives are going to let me have dibs on hexing that evil toad."

Astoria sniffled from the foot of the bed. "You best not forget I'm in that line also sis."

"I won't forget Tori. But you'll probably have to settle for kicking a corpse. If there's that much left."

Both Tracey and Astoria let loose a little giggle as they imagined what Harry or Daphne's vengeance would be. And then Daphne reached out and grabbed Tracey's hand and pulled her down to sit on the bed. "But that's enough about me for now. Give it up Tracey."

"Give what up?"

"How long have you and Draco been an item?"

Tracey blushed just a little bit but looked back at her friend with a knowing smirk. "This is all your fault you know."

"Huh?" Both Daphne and Astoria looked at each other with more than a little confusion.

"If you hadn't been so smitten and had those wills, and Harry, thrown at you I wouldn't have felt so lonely for a bit. Don't protest; we're still very good friends but I saw the writing on the wall a long time ago. Add in to that a certain bloke's change of attitude and you have the beginning of two slightly lonely people wandering around contemplating their losses. Draco got cast aside by Pansy and her family along with all the previous 'friends' he had in Slytherin. I …I initially felt sorry for him and offered a non-judgmental ear for him to vent on. We started having a few conversations and I was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't the total imbecile he had been during his first few years at school. He eventually told me about his home life and his sorry excuse for a father. I felt more than a little flattered he could trust me like that."

"So are two …?" Astoria asked.

"We haven't decided if we are going to be serious yet or not."

"That's not what that kiss I saw at the Cup match between you two said to me" Daphne said as she looked at her sister.

"They KISSED?" Astoria chortled.

"I don't know how you missed it as you were in the same box as them. It was good and long enough to get their own picture in the Prophet."

"Who's getting their picture in the Prophet?" As he walked back into the room Harry saw that Tracey's face had turned red enough to rival Ginny's hair. Harry put the tray down on the nearest chair as he got a brief 'explanation' from Daphne through their link. Winking at Astoria, Harry attempted to get close to Tracey and tried and kiss her cheek. Tracey fled from her chair with a mild shriek and sought shelter with the person that had followed Harry into the room.

"They're picking on me Draco" Tracey whined.

"Did I just do something wrong?" Harry asked with just a little bit of cheek. Daphne was shaking with laughter but then grimaced and reached a hand across her body to rub her shoulder.

"You know you weren't supposed to do that Sweetums" Harry admonished.

It was Daphne's turn to have flushed cheeks as both Draco and Tracey echoed back the 'Sweetums' nickname. Tracey was especially amused. "You'll have to turn in your green robes now Lady Greengrass. I 'm not sure that anybody in Slytherin House has ever been called "Sweetums."

"I only allow a few people permission to say that to my face. If I hear one whisper of that nickname from anybody else once we get back to school, I know who to hunt down and punish."

"Sweetums? That must mean that the pain potions have really done their job on you Greengrass. On maybe just the mere presence of your fiancé has you all aflittered."

"Aflittered? Are we still in the 17th century ferret-face?" Harry tried to say with a straight face.

"Might as well be for all the sense that some females in the room display scar-head."

A very icy voice broke into the conversation between the two boys. "Did I happen to mention that they've put my wand right near my hand just in case somebody gets by the auror on guard?"

Draco turned away from mock insulting Harry to see that both Daphne and Astoria had their wands loosely aimed at his midsection. Draco held up his hands in surrender and retreated to the other bed to wait quietly. Harry picked up the tray and brought it over to set in at Daphne's good side. He took off the cover to reveal four scones and two cups of tea. "I brought you back some tea too Daphne but I'm not sure that Tori will share those scones she wanted."

Astoria huffed at Harry's words but any further word play or discussions were interrupted by a knock on the door. Auror Thorton opened the door and a tall, thin male healer came in to the room. He was followed by a nurse that was carrying another tray.

"Good morning Lady Greengrass. I'm the healer that's been assigned to your case. My name is Pierce; you can call me BF."

"What's the BF stand for?" a curious Astoria asked.

"Anything you want. I hope it makes my patients relax a little as they try to figure that out instead of worrying about their injuries. It won't stand for 'Boy Friend' so I'll ask whichever one of these two fine young wizards is yours to escort the other one out of the room so I can examine your shoulder."

Harry looked at Draco and Draco looked back at Harry; neither one willing to make any sort of revealing movement that might give the Healer any indication of a relationship. Tracey, seeing the standoff, went and pulled both boys out of their places and pushed them out the door.

"Stay. Make nice with each other." Tracey giggled at the expressions on their faces and closed the door with a wink. Harry shook his head sadly and then looked over to Draco. "You had to go date HER?"

"It seemed a good idea at the time" Draco responded.

Harry thought for a couple of seconds and then thrust out his hand. "Congratulations and may Merlin have pity on your future".

The two boys looked at each other for a second and then broke out laughing. "At least I have enough sense to only have one girlfriend. Whereas you…"

Harry hung his head but did look up grinning. He pointed down the hall to where two chairs sat together and the two friends went to sit down and talk quietly until they were allowed back in the room.

Xxxx xxx

It was raining in Ottery St. Catchpole as a certain father and husband apparated home. Arthur rolled his eyes as the cool morning rain quickly drenched his head and ran down the back of his collar. 'Just what I needed after the night I had. I wonder if all the girls are still here?' Arthur thought.

"Good morning Weasleys and others!" The cheery shout out as Arthur stepped through the front door of the Burrow momentarily froze everyone in their places. Molly was just putting the last of the breakfast dishes into the sink while the twins were helping Angelina and Alicia into their cloaks as they were obviously about ready to floo home. Percy was still nursing his cup of tea at the table while Ron and Luna were sitting close together, whispering so that Fred and George didn't catch on as to what they were saying.

Everybody unfroze and came to cluster around him as they bombarded him with questions about his night helping out the aurors.

"No we didn't catch the person that tried to get to Harry but the aurors were busy all night with the drunken fans from both sides and some other troublemakers. I'm sure there will be something in the Daily Prophet about the unpleasantness after the match."

Seeing the tired look on her husband's face, Molly made her way to his side and gave him a nice long hug after he hung up his topcoat. "Do you want some supper now or just breakfast? I've got some roast beef and mash that won't take any time to reheat. Are you going to have to go back into work immediately?"

Before answering his wife, his sons girlfriends approached, saying their goodbyes to Arthur and thanking him for the invitation to the game and the interrupted overnight camping. He smile and said that he was sorry that things didn't work out as planned but he hoped to see Alicia and Angelica again before everyone returned to Hogwarts. The two girls nodded and, under the watchful eye of Molly, gave Fred and George's cheeks a quick kiss before entering the hearth and flooing away.

Luna had went and fetched her hooded jacket while the two older girls were saying their goodbyes and was just about to head out for the path to her home. Ron offered to walk her back but she stopped him with a raised hand. "Thank you for the offer Ronald but no. This is the perfect weather to catch the pink-tinched Doolbrambers out doing their dances and I know I've mentioned that they don't like having redheads watch them. I'm sure your father also wants to have a family meeting about what happened after we all left last night. Bye everybody. Floo call me later Ron. About four would be convenient for my schedule."

All that was said and Luna disappeared out the door before Ron could try arguing back that he didn't mind walking her back home. Fred and George came over and turned their dumbstruck brother around and walked him to the table. Arthur let go a little chuckle and sat himself down to answer the questions he knew everyone wanted to ask. "First off, I'll just have breakfast Mollykins and then I'm going to go take a kip upstairs. Madame Bones _'ordered' _me to stay home today and take it easy after assisting her all night. She said she would square it with the Ministry and even Minister Fudge if need be."

Everyone seemed impressed the Head Auror would go to bat for Arthur like that. Molly headed back to the kitchen to start fixing up another plate for her husband. Arthur called out just loud enough for her to hear that 'Luna was right about a family meeting' as she relit the stove.

While everyone was waiting for the last serving of breakfast, Ron told his father of their visit to St. Mungo's and that Daphne had regained consciousness and had asked to see Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Astoria as soon as she could have visitors. Arthur gave a relieved sigh at that news as he had also been worrying about Daphne all during the night.

It only took a few minutes for Molly to have a plate of eggs, a rasher of bacon and toast sitting in front of her husband. The Weasleys sat at the table and watched as Arthur crammed down the breakfast with the speed and enthusiasm that most had only seen coming from Ron. Arthur pushed the plate away finally and thanked Molly for her usual good fare. Finishing his tea with a small smile Arthur placed it down and picked up his wand and cast a silencing spell over the room. "Everybody sit down. There's more disturbing news than the attack on Harry and Daphne's injury. What I'm telling you is not to leave this house except for informing Ginny and her spouses. Although I'm pretty sure that Sirius or Remus will have told then already."

"Arthur?" Molly sat down with a very worried look on her face. The attack on Harry/Daphne was serious enough but she wondered what else that had happened that ended up with her husband helping Madame Bones all night.

"There's no way the DMLE was able to handle the crowds after the match last night. A lot of the Irish and Bulgarian fans ended up drunk and wandering around fighting with each other and tearing things about. The Irish aurors were quickly activated to help with crowd control but most of the Bulgarian State Security forces didn't respond for one reason or another. Amanda, Madame Bones, had to turn every available auror she could call on out to patrol the grounds. That's why she asked me to help coordinate the patrols and reports."

"That's quite an honor to be called up for official duty like that" Percy said.

"It was more about me being there than anything else I think. Sirius and Alistor Moody…"

"He's the one they call Mad-Eye?" one of the twins asked.

"Fred, a little respect for the man. He's a highly respected and decorated war hero."

"Why's he called Mad-Eye?" Ron asked.

Arthur cleared his throat before the topic wandered too far afield. "Like I said Sirius and Alistor were dispatched to see if there were any clues left in the tent about Harry's attacker but they were called back and pressed into service also."

Molly looked about ready to ask a series of questions but sensed that her husband had more disturbing news to tell them. She grabbed her chair and moved down the table to sit next to Arthur. Arthur smiled and clasped her hand and gave her a tender look. "Sometime in the fifteen minutes after Harry took Daphne to St. Mungo's and all of you returned here, a very major problem occurred."

"What sort of major complication?" the twins asked together.

With their Mum glaring them into silence, Greg and Forge settled back down in their seats and watched their father.

"Somewhere between a dozen and twenty Death Eaters, or people dressed as Death Eaters, invaded the World Cup site with unknown motives or goals."

"Death Eaters?" squeaked out Ron.

Only the presence of her children kept Molly from swearing out at the existence of the people who had killed her brothers. Arthur gave a small tug on her hand and pulled her into a sideways hug until everyone had settled back with shocked faces.

"There were battles between the aurors and the 'supposed' Death Eaters. There were also attacks on the fans from both sides as they rampaged around the camps. Many people were injured, including Sirius although Remus told us it wasn't too bad. Madame Bones ordered him to report to St. Mungo's for treatment. I'm not sure if he went because she was the Head Auror or she's his girlfriend."

"Double whammy there" George said.

"He couldn't not ignore that order" Fred said laughing.

A fist pounded on the table and everyone was shocked at the look on Arthur's face. "This is not the time for joking around. People were _killed_ last night! Both muggles and magicals."

"Arthur" Molly said a little tearily, "who… who were they?"

Arthur turned his attention back to his wife. "Nobody we know personally but I can't tell you the names I heard. It's classified until the Ministry releases that information."

There was silence around the table for a few minutes as everyone digested the information. Almost everyone was surprised when Arthur bitterly gave out the last of the information he held. "One of the invaders that was positively identified was Bellatrix Lestrange. She personally killed at least two people that we know of."

"Harry, Ginny and Neville are going to be very upset" Ron commented.

"And lastly, the Dark Mark was cast over the stadium before the Death Eaters vanished into the shadows."

This time Molly couldn't hold back and swore out loud. Arthur stood up from the table and went toward the stairs. "I wished I hadn't had to tell you all this but you should know the facts. I'm not sure I can go to sleep now but I'm really tired."

Molly followed her husband up the stairs but not before telling everyone to stay where they were. She went up the stairs and there was about five minutes of silence before she reappeared and sat down at the table. She looked at her sons for a few seconds and then rested her head on her hands for a breath or two.

"I sincerely hope things aren't starting up again and this was merely a random attack led by Bellatrix Lestrange to cause havoc and raise everybody's fears. That being said, there are actions we should probably be taking. Percy, you ought to go check with Penelope before you go to the Ministry and check things out with your new boss."

"Mr Crouch?"

"I'm sure there's a lot of confusion in the Ministry right now because of what's happened. Mr. Crouch might appreciate an extra set of hands to help him out now."

"You aren't asking me to spy on the Ministry are you Mum?" Percy asked.

"Of course not but you might get an idea of what's actually going on before the rest of us do. That's all I'm asking and you might make a good impression on Mr. Crouch for your willingness to help out."

"That's something to think about. I think I'll floo call Penelope before I go change to go to the Ministry." Percy stood up from the table and headed for the hearth.

Molly let go a sigh and then turned her sights on the twins. "You two."

"Yes Mum."

"If you're working on something for Harry, Ginny or Hermione out in that trailer, I suggest you finish it up and maybe think of some other things for them. I've got a very bad feeling in my heart that Harry may become a target again if it really is You-Know-Who's followers becoming active again."

"You're actually…"

"…. encouraging us to go do our experiments…"

"… and inventions?"

Molly smiled. "Only as it applies to keeping your sister, Harry and Hermione safer. Go on with you. Get to work."

The twins headed for the door and the work trailer that Harry had had delivered during the summer. They paused at the door when Molly called out to them. "Boys?"

"Yes Mum?"

"Do try not to blow yourselves up too badly. Ronald might get sick if he eats your portions on top of his."

The twin's mouths dropped open at that comment but quickly recovered. They snapped their heels together smartly, saluted their mother and then headed out the door.

"Mum!"

"Really, isn't it better that they actually have a course of direction than just left to their own ideas?"

"I suppose so" Ron said. "I guess I'll go up to my room and double check my Potions homework. Maybe I can get an 'A' from Madame Black or whoever's replacing Snape…excuse me, ex-Professor Snape."

"Hold on, your father and I have something for you to do now too."

"Me?" asked the surprised boy. "Good, what is it?"

Molly leaned in and lowered her voice to her youngest son. "You are going to write to Charlie."

"What?"

"I thought you would like to tell your brother about what happened at the World Cup Match. All the exciting details about the play and what was going on around the grounds. You needn't mention those… those Veela at all. Ginny told me how you and your brothers reacted to seeing them. That was shameful Ronald. But I suppose I can understand it; it doesn't mean I want you anywhere near those creatures ever again. Is that understood young man?"

"Yes Mum. But why am I writing to Charlie?"

"Because you probably haven't written to him in five or six months for starters. And you need to find out something from him. A new ward or spell."

"I don't understand at all."

"You're, in the course of the letter, are to ask your brother if he's learned any new spells or wards in his work that would help us out around here with the chickens. Tell him that the 'Badgers got in the henhouse four nights ago' and we don't know what to do next."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of code phrase?"

Molly leaned forward and patted her son's hand. "Your father and I have told you that we fought against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Death Eaters in the war all those years ago."

"Yes but…"

"It was a shock to everyone when Harry defeated the Dark Lord. There was a huge celebration that lasted for days even though a lot of people privately mourned the deaths of Harry's parents."

"He still doesn't like Halloweens much."

"That's very understandable given the circumstances. But back to the story. A lot of people weren't quite sure if You-Know-who was really gone for good or if he was going to come back some day. He was a very powerful wizard after all. Your father and I weren't especially happy that William and Charlie found jobs that required them to go far away. Before they packed up and left we sat down with each of them and decided that we wanted to try and warn them if things started going bad here at home. That phrase about the badgers in the henhouse seemed harmless enough as to not arouse any suspicions _if _somebody intercepted the correspondence between our family members."

"O-kay. Does everybody else in the family know about this?"

"We've told Percy but the twins and Ginny don't know yet. Your father and I will probably sit down with the twins before school starts and let you all know what happened in the war before but I'm sure Ginny is highly aware of what any Death Eaters may be capable of."

"Can I go back to the hospital to see who's visiting with Daphne later? I want to make sure Ginny and the others are really okay."

"Of course. I'm sure Harry and the others would like some moral support after the injury to Daphne and learning about the problems and Death Eaters. If you decide to tell Luna about what your father said, I hope you would ask here to keep the news to herself. It's quite important for her safety I would think."

"I think I'll go up to my room to start writing Charlie."

"I'll be writing a similar letter to William while you're doing that. So let me see what you come up with before we send them out by International Owl. Please remember to be quiet while you are going up and down the stairs; it's not often your father has to sleep during the daytime."

Ron nodded and had a lot on his mind as he headed up the stairs. He was very conscious of the seriousness of what had happened after his family had left the Cup grounds last night. He wondered if this feeling was anywhere close to what Harry, Hermione and his sister had to be constantly aware of. He wondered if he should ask them and whether they might tell him the true answer to that question.

Xxxx xxxx

Lady Augusta Longbottom had lost most of her joviality when her son Frank and his wife Alice had been committed to the long-term care of St. Mungo's. Her demeanor this morning as she regarded the two people in front of her was especially harsh. She believed the tall, baldheaded black Auror Shacklebolt had the training not to wilt under her fierce glare but her Neville was doing any and everything to meet her gaze after the news that had just been delivered.

"So what you're telling me is that the wand that cast the Dark Mark last night at the World Quidditch Cup was identified as belonging to my grandson?"

"Yes ma'am. Ollivander himself was the one to identify the wand first thing this morning. I was sent to interview him."

"Surely you don't suspect that Neville, the scion of House Longbottom, would go so far as to be knowledgeable or powerful enough to create such a loathsome symbol of Lord Voldemort."

The fact that Neville squeaked just a bit at the mention of the reviled name gave Kingsley enough information about the young man to relax a bit. "The DMLE has no such suspicions but I was ordered to get an accounting of how his wand ended up at the Cup site."

Even though Neville exhaled in relief that he wasn't actually a suspect but there was still the awful looks he was getting from his grandmother and Shacklebolt to contend with. The auror however relaxed his rigid stance and gave a small encouraging nod to him and Neville swallowed noisily and began talking.

"After the match finished last night we, umm… Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and I were headed for the Bones tent. In the course of getting there, we were met by Lady Ginny Potter and her father Arthur Weasley. Ginny told us that Harry had been attacked and Daphne Greengrass had been injured. Deciding that the girl's safety was more important than anything else, we all decided to floo to our homes instead of staying at the Cup site. It was hard to make our way to the floo points with all the people returning to their tents and the Irish and Bulgarian fans fighting or celebrating through all the streets. We got caught up in a mob of Irish fans that kind of carried three or four blocks before we could struggle free from them. We finally got to the floo point and I didn't know I had lost my wand or had my pocket picked until I got home. That was about a quarter to twelve I believe. I never meant to lose my wand; you have to believe that."

Shacklebolt had been writing down Neville's account in a small notebook and closed it up with a snap and placed it in an inner pocket of his robes. He thanked Neville for the account and carefully handed his wand back to him. He also told Neville that he probably wouldn't be asked any more questions about the affair as they had blamed the casting of the Dark Mark on somebody else. Neville seemed even more relieved at that statement and gave the auror a small bow as he gave his thanks.

Shacklebolt then turned to Lady Longbottom and apologized again for the intrusion into her home life. Augusta nodded back and thanked the auror for his discretion in questioning her grandson. Shacklebolt came forward and kissed the back of Madame Longbottom's hand and retreated from the room to report back to the Ministry.

Neville breathed another sigh of relief as the auror left the room but then braced himself to face whatever his grandmother had to say to him. He didn't have long to wait.

"It is absolutely unconscionable that you lost your wand Neville and I'm highly disappointed with you. It is an embarrassment to the Longbottom reputation that there is any association with the casting of that Dark Mark. Unless you have something specific for school that you need from Diagon Alley, you are restricted to the Hall and its greenhouses until you leave for Hogwarts. You cannot go visiting Hannah or Susan."

Neville winced a little at that last part of the punishment but hung his head as he knew the punishment was appropriate and fair. "I'll go owl them both and tell them what has happened this morning." Neville bowed to his grandmother and turned sadly to head out and write letters to his girlfriends. He was almost out of the room when his name was called out.

"Yes Grams?"

"You are restricted from going to see your girlfriends. I _never _said that _they_ couldn't come here and see _you_."

Augusta almost broke out in a grin as she saw the change in her grandson's face. "Go write them and tell them how and why you were interrogated by an auror this morning."

"Yes Grams. Thank you very much."

"I love you too Neville."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Bedsides Visits

As the boys sat in the hallway waiting for Healer Pierce to finish examining Daphne, Harry tried to find out if Draco's mum was going to be taking over the Potions Class for all seven years at Hogwarts. With Severus officially 'dead' it was either find a last minute replacement or Narcissa handling all of the Potions classes.

"I wish I knew the answer" Draco said. "She said that Dumbledore was searching for another Potions master but neither he nor my mom have heard anything definite on the subject."

"So how weird is it going to be having Cissie for your Head of House?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm not sure if I'm happy about that or not. It's like you with Sirius running DADA. You don't want any favors but you don't want to be singled out or ignored because of the family connection."

"Yes I know what you mean. It will be kind of hard to pull any pranks with a Marauder father that knows all the angles and tricks."

Whatever Draco was going to answer that with was interrupted as they heard their names called out from the direction of the elevator. Harry and Draco looked up at the sound of new footsteps in the hallway and saw that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Narcissa were rushing to meet them. The two boys stood up as the trio approached and Harry put a small smile on his face. Narcissa gave Draco and then Harry a quick hug and Harry responded to the main question he saw on the three faces.

"Daphne will be okay although it might be a day or two before she gets to go home. There's a healer examining her now; that's why we're out here. Daphne took an explosive cutting spell to her shoulder as she pushed me out of the way of the attack."

"Who would try such a horrid thing" Narcissa asked.

"I only got a glimpse of her as she disappeared but it sure looked like Delores Umbridge."

Harry heard Minerva suck in a deep breath in reaction to the mention of the former Senior Undersecretary to Minister Fudge. Umbridge's escalating antagonism against the Potters had been developing since their second year and having her around was bad news for all the parties that were present. Dumbledore was shaking his head sadly. "I regret leaving the Cup site right after the match last night. By the time we were notified of your attack and the presence of the apparent Death Eaters it was after they had disappeared. I expect Minister Fudge will take the opportunity to blame Madame Bones for the problems."

Harry frowned. "That's what I thought. There's always hope that he'll do one thing right and at least announce that one of the 'apparent' Death Eaters was positively identified as Bellatrix. In case you haven't heard officially, one of the muggles who was killed was Patrick Creevey, Colin's father."

Harry saw the shocked look that came to all three adults and the start that Draco gave beside him. Harry winced as he hadn't remembered to mention that particular casualty to Draco or Tracey before. He apologized for being the bearer of such horrible news but the four seemed not to take it as his fault. He wondered if Astoria had broken the news to her sister yet.

"Oh and Sirius got tangled up in some of the firefights and got his knee damaged with a minor spell. He's down in room 503 if you want to go down and relieve his boredom. Oh shnits!"

"Harry?"

"I totally forgot about Gracie in all the excitement. Dobby!"

The usually excited house elf popped into the corridor but looked like he had been awake all night and possible crying. His ears were drooping and he refused to look up from the floor. "I'm very sorry. Did Harry Potter need poor excuse for a house elf Dobby for anything?"

"Yes Dobby. Could you please do me a favor? Darn – make that two. Go to Trader's Rest and tell Keffie that Daphne is here in the hospital and would like to see her."

"Dobby, Trite and Llasol are extremely upset and sorry that Lady Daphne was hurt while we were absent from the Potter tent last night. We are awaiting your and Lady Daphne's punishment for not being present and guarding everyone like we were supposed to do."

Harry went down to one knee to deal with his upset friend. "I have no punishment to assign you or the others. It was not your fault. So tell the other house elves I will probably be home in a few hours. I also need you to go and fetch Gracie from the Burrow. Sirius is down in room 503 with a minor injury and would probably like to see his daughter if she's up and dressed."

"I will go ask you ask Lord Harry. And thank you." Dobby hugged Harry around the knees and then threw his yellow cape over one shoulder. He snapped his fingers disappearing with a small pop.

"That was very kind of you Harry; not blaming your house elves" McGonagall said.

"I've already been yelled at by a number of very attractive females about blaming myself for Daphne's injury so the only one I'm going to blame is Umbridge."

Narcissa nodded her agreement. "That's right. There's only one person you should be blaming and she's not anywhere near here. I would encourage you to go to Gringotts and talk to Wrotkill or Ragnorak about what punishments a certain witch might be due after attacking a friend of the Goblin Nation."

Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise. "I never thought of a reaction from that direction."

Draco chuckled. "And after all this time you've been hanging out with us devious Slytherins? Harry, you have got to pay better attention."

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Narcissa all laughed at the mild admonishment. Seeing that there was no sign of the healer appearing from inside Daphne's room, Narcissa excused herself and headed back down the hallway. "I might as well go see how my dear cousin is while we're waiting to see Lady Greengrass."

"Lady Greengrass?" Harry asked. "Isn't that a bit formal?"

"I need to start slipping back into teacher mode; that means addressing you 'students' by titles instead of your common names. At least in public."

"So no more Drakie-poo in the mornings?" Harry smirked.

Draco reacted and started to yell but he was hit by a quick silencing spell by his mother. Narcissa let loose with one of her deadlier glares and Harry quickly apologized to Draco. Draco nodded but Harry could tell he wasn't quite satisfied by the words. When Narcissa headed back down the hall, he took Draco by the elbow and dragged him away the other way for a few feet. Narcissa gave them both a long look before she knocked at Sirius' door and slipped inside.

Harry bowed his head and started apologizing again. "I didn't mean to sound so insulting Draco. I've been up most of the night and have been very worried about…"

"It's okay Harry. You've got a lot on your mind. I've been thinking about Daphne and my aunt Bellatrix too. I guess we're both lucky we didn't run into her last night."

Harry's eyes widened. "I never thought that those people might have been after specific targets."

"It might have been a fortuitous coincidence that Madame Umbridge's attack on you almost failed Harry" came a gentle deep voice from next to Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned around to see that Dumbledore and McGonagall had followed along behind them and had overheard the few words the two exchanged. Harry must have looked puzzled at the Headmaster's comment because Minerva explained. "It got you and Daphne away from the cup site before the Death Eaters arrived. Since you're such a … such a …"

"Trouble magnet" Harry offered with a rueful grin.

"Well… yes. It also alerted Madame Bones that there was more going on than just a bunch of rowdy and drunken fans. Her turning out all the Aurors that were available probably did a lot from keeping those followers from causing more deaths and injuries."

"And it got his wives and the Weasley family out of potential attack" Draco murmured.

Harry felt a little faint and sat down on the nearest chair. Not only had Daphne been seriously injured but there was a definite possibility that the Death Eaters might have been coming after him and his family. And maybe Draco and who knows who else? On top of that to be so blatant about the Dark Mark could mean that the Death Eaters were getting reorganized and starting to attack again. Did it also mean that Voldemort was back again? Harry felt his heart seem to pause for a long second before it started beating again.

Dumbledore and McGonagall had seen the looks of panic that had come over both Draco and Harry. Before either could offer any words of consolation to the boys, they all heard a door open down the corridor and Healer Pierce and the nurse exited Daphne's room. Seeing Harry, Draco and the others the healer walked toward them to report his findings.

"Lady Greengrass, Daphne, is healing up as well as can be expected from the seriousness of her injuries. She will have one additional small portion of Skele-Gro to take this evening just to make sure that the bones in her shoulder are strong enough to resume normal activities. Now it's more or less a matter of getting the muscles and nerves to regain normal strength and coordination back. There was a lot of muscle and nerve damage and she may have to go home with some pain medications for a day or two."

"That's good news then?" Harry ventured.

"For the most part. There will be some scarring but I'm sure the young lady knows enough about concealing charms and dress selection not to be very self-conscious about the end results."

"So how much longer will Miss Greengrass be staying?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm pretty sure it might be tomorrow afternoon but she'll have to take it easy for a few days" Pierce said.

Draco bent sideways to whisper into Harry's ear. "She'll be at the mercy of some more of your interesting bedside manner I imagine."

Harry poked him in the ribs as he stood to shake Healer Pierce's hand. "Thank you for everything you've done then."

Pierce shook his hand but demurred gracefully. "It wasn't all me. There were a number of Healers that worked on your friend when she first came in and she has enough of what we shall call stubbornness to not give in to the pain or the seriousness of the injury. In this case she was focused on healing. Well, I've got other patients to go check on so if you will excuse me. Oh, and you may all go in and visit her now."

Harry watched the Healer walk away for about a second and then he was the first one to head toward Room 514 and see how Daphne really was. Draco, McGonagall and Dumbledore hurried to catch up with him.

Xxxx xxxx

Bellatrix was lying face-down on her bed when there came a solid knock on her door.

"How dare you disturb me? What could you possibly want now?"

The door was cracked open and it was Jyndrik's voice that addressed her. "I was instructed to let you know that the two new Potion Masters just arrived. They are meeting with Lord Voldemort right now."

Bellatrix fought off the pain in her back that moving generated and started to rise. "I'll be right there. You should have informed me the minute that they arrived."

"Stay and rest. Your orders from our Lord are to wait in your room until one of those healers can check on you and treat you. Both for your back and … the baby."

Bellatrix roared out her anger. "How _dare_ you say that out loud? This is a matter between me and Lord Voldemort. Who else knows about this?"

"Just me and the vampire. I was forbidden to even mention this to my own sons."

"Then I shall hear no other comments from the other followers then. If I do then…"

"You would do well to remember that this is a matter that won't remain a secret as your condition progresses. Unless of course, you are planning on staying in your quarters for the duration."

"Damn you von Raubescus. Begone! You've delivered your message. Let our Master know I hear and obey his orders and will follow the Potion Master's directives. But I will be up and attending him by tomorrow morning."

"Of course." There was the slightest bit of scorn in Jyndrik's last comment and the door had closed before Bellatrix could curse at him again. Shaking her head Bellatrix slowly rose to her feet and made her way slowly to her private loo. She would have to clean up and make herself at least presentable with unbloodied clothes before the Oriental potion master came to look at her.

Bellatrix wondered what new impositions would keep her from her Master's side.

Xxxx xxx

Harry knocked softly but then pushed open the door. "I've brought some odd people who'd like to see you."

Daphne looked up with a small smile. "I guess I have no choice as I'm sort of a captive hear in my room for at least another day. But I've at least made a little progress."

Harry saw that Healer Pierce had released the blond's arm from its position of floating in midair. She now had the shoulder bound and had a sling holding her arm next to her body. She looked a lot more relaxed with her arm in a more normal position as she talked to the person standing at her bedside.

Getting out of the way of Dumbledore and McGonagall, Harry gestured for the female to join him in a small conference away from bedside. Casting a wandless silencing spell, as well as a Notice-me-not charm over their conference Harry bowed his head and fell to his knees once she had followed him over.

"I beg your forgiveness Keffie. I failed your mistress and I have failed you. I have not kept my promise to always protect and serve her and beg for your punishment and forgiveness. I will try to do better in the future."

There was a period of several long seconds where Harry knew the house elf was thinking about his heartfelt words. Then he was surprised to feel Daphne's head elf kneel beside him so that she could look up in his face. "Lord Harry it is not proper that you should kneel and beg forgiveness of one such as me. I understand your distress but neither one of us would or could spend every second of either of our lives watching Lady Daphne's back. She would not allow it for one and, despite our devotion to her, we have our own lives to contend with."

Keffie shyly reached for Harry's hand after she stood up and pulled on it with a surprising strength. When he had reluctantly stood up, Keffie shocked him by hugging him as best she could. She quietly released him and took a step back to address him again.

"Lord Harry, my Lady Daphne explained to me that she was injured in preventing you from being struck from behind and killed. While I hated she made that choice I do understand that she would be just as grief-stricken by your death as she was at the loss of her parents. Please don't blame yourself for the cowardice and hatred of another."

"Thank you Keffie for understanding my sorrow. Daphne is supposed to return home tomorrow and I'm sure that she will be glad to get back to her own home and your fine care. Will you be remaining here today?"

"It is as my Mistress asks. I can do no more than follow her bidding."

Harry nodded as he cancelled the spells surrounding Keffie and him. They turned back to see that Tracey and Draco were saying goodbye to the two Greengrasses, Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry hurried back to thank them for visiting and the pair said that they would probably be back either in the afternoon or the evening to check in on Daphne again and 'to keep her from going stir-crazy'.

Receiving a hug from Tracey, Harry quipped that he didn't want her boyfriend to get upset with him with the show of friendship. Draco pulled Tracey away from Harry and said that he had been away from his wives too long if he thought he could get away with stealing somebody else's girl. Tracey's cheeks flushed and she slapped Draco on the arm as they exited the room.

"The morning Prophet came with breakfast Harry but it's just a special edition about the World Cup match with nothing about what happened after. There's at least three speeches from Fudge about the magical cooperation and other such things."

Harry took the abbreviated paper and glanced through it as the others visited with Daphne and Astoria. It was a good report of the match but Harry got no satisfaction out of reading the accounts. He wanted to see the reports about what happened after the match had been finished. He had a sinking feeling he would be awfully disappointed when the paper finally arrived though.

Dumbledore and McGonagall stayed for another ten minutes visiting with Harry, Daphne and Astoria before they took their leave. Harry reminded them of Sirius room number and Dumbledore said that they would go visit for a while and see that he wasn't too bored with his enforced confinement.

Daphne thanked the pair again for their visit but turned an eye toward Harry once the headmaster and his wife had left the room. "I need to have a private talk with you Harry. Tori, Keffie told me that Gracie is down visiting Sirius in his room. Would you and her mind going and visiting for 10 or 15 minutes so Harry and I can have some privacy?"

Astoria had been sorting through the mail that Keffie had brought but dropped the pile on the other bed in the room. "I suppose it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience as long as Harry promises me that he won't do anything more than snogging you while we're gone."

"Astoria Metrice Greengrass!"

"I'll get you for that Tori …"

Astoria giggled. "The both of you are way too easy. Keffie, I need to go home to take a quick shower and change clothes before coming back. Would you mind taking me and bringing me back?"

Keffie looked at Daphne for permission and then held out her hand for Astoria. Astoria quickly kissed her sister and told Harry he must 'keep those boots on the floor". She giggled again at the looks of annoyance on Harry's and Daphne's faces. Astoria waved as she and Keffie disappeared with a little shrug of the house elf's shoulders.

Harry growled just a little at Astoria's antics but then he felt a locking charm being applied to the door and turned to see that Daphne had her wand aimed at entranceway. "I thought they would never leave."

"Do you want me to take a hike also? I'm sure you're exhausted from everyone visiting and the doctor changing your dressing all over again."

"Don't be a ninny." Daphne crooked her index finger at Harry and patted the bed beside her. When Harry had settled down beside her, Daphne reached out and dragged Harry's head toward her by wrapping her good hand around the back of his neck and tugging. After a good long kiss that had both of them humming and breathless after a minute or two, Harry relaxed and let his forehead rest against Daphne's.

"_**I've been wanting to do that since I handed you off to the Healer's last night."**_

"_**And I wasn't quite sure that I would ever get the chance to ever do that again Jamie." **_

There was a deep silence for a couple of seconds and then Harry collapsed on Daphne's good shoulder. She didn't exactly know what to do when she heard him sobbing and then felt hot dears soaking through her hospital issued pajama top. Daphne held Harry close for a number of minutes and ran her hand through his hair and over his back to try and comfort him. Harry eventually shook his head and straightened up, wiping his cheeks and hastily casting a drying charm to Daphne's top.

"I'm so sorry for doing that. I was just so scared when I saw how bad you got hit last night. I wasn't sure if you…"

"I know what you mean Harry. I should have reacted faster with my wand instead of just pushing you away, but now you know how your wives and I react when you do something so heroically stupid."

"Since you're going to be getting to normal soon and you did save my life, I'm going to dispute that 'stupid' action and say that it was truly brilliant."

"Okay."

"But I don't want you to _ever _do that again."

Daphne frown. "I'll make that promise when you promise me that you won't step in between trouble and me…or Nonnie… or Gin."

The two stared at each other for a period of five seconds and then both laughed.

"How about we agree that we try not to get into any more life-threatening circumstances?"

"I swear Princess that I never try to get into _any _critical situations. They just seem…"

"…to find you. I'm becoming very aware of that."

"It's still not too late to back out and watch from the side lines" Harry offered.

Daphne looked around at the hospital room and the shoulder and arm that were still wrapped up. "And give up all this?"

Before Harry could respond, Daphne held up a hand. "Don't try to talk me out taking my place at your side. Or watching your back. You can't argue that you don't need the three of us to watch out for you."

"That's kind of obvious and thank you again very much Lady Greengrass."

"Harry I know you don't like discussing the so called life debts between all of us but I would like to make some maybe not unreasonable requests of you at this time."

Harry waited and Daphne winked and waggled her eyebrows at him. "You're learning incorrigible from Ginny."

"Probably. Not like having a serious shock of reality to scramble ideas and priorities about. If you wanted to get around Tori's request you could slip your boots off and join me in bed."

Harry looked a little uncomfortable but Daphne reached out and clasped his hand. "Maybe not now then; I'm not insisting you throw me into bed and have your way with me when we get home."

"Good."

"…at least until I'm fully recovered."

"I have told you that it was always your decision as to how far or fast you wanted this relationship to proceed. I don't want to have this attack suddenly forcing you into changing your mind about what you wanted before."

"That is something to talk about. Both with you and your wives."

"I can agree with that."

"I've also had a chance between pain potions to make some other decisions."

"Any of them I'm going to object to?"

"I hope not; that's why I'm bringing them up now."

"So what do you want or what have you decided? Am I going to have to go get some paper and pens to make out a long list?"

Daphne swatted his hand gently. "No. The list isn't very long nor is it very complicated. The first thing we do together after I get out is going to Diagon Alley and Gringotts."

"If you are not too tired. I don't want to go against your Healer's directions."

"Then we'll have to bring our resident Healer-in-Training along as well as Hermione."

"Then I have no objection if you agree to that. What is so important?"

"In case you've forgotten, my dear lover, you promised me a respectable engagement ring before the summer started. Would you mind terribly if we looked through the Greengrass vault for it first before we go looking in any of your other vaults? I think I owe it to my parents to consider keeping something of their and my legacy as a part of our commitment. Would you accept a token of an engagement ring you could wear?"

Harry nodded. "A ring from you? I'll have to think about that; not that I wouldn't be pleased and honored. I was considering asking you about the engagement ring first but I wasn't sure if it was my place as the fiancé to get you a ring of my choice without consulting you."

"Having two wives hasn't taught you anything?"

"I've learned not to make assumptions or to inadvertently insult or demean the very important ladies in my life." Harry leaned in and captured Daphne's lips with his own. "I'm sure that the rest of Jamie's Gems might want to catch up with your daily quota of kisses also."

"That's another point I'll get to. But I want something that only a Slytherin could really appreciate. A basilisk skin suit like you and the mrs. have."

"Not a problem. If there isn't any left over from the whole Chamber of Secrets debacle, I've heard of an armorer in Knockturn Alley that we can commission to create you one."

"It may be expensive Harry."

"As opposed to the value of your life? I think not; I'll go check this afternoon after Gin or Hermione come back."

"Doesn't somebody need to take my measurements for that?"

Harry smiled at that question. "You'll have at least 3 volunteering for that choice assignment but I suppose if they need accurate dimensions we should let Keffie do it."

"So where's the fun in that? I might enjoy having 2 or 3 pair of hands wandering around my body again. We never got to try out that big cushion in the main bedroom in your… our tent Harry."

"I'm sure something could be arranged along those lines. Anything else on your short list there?"

"Hmm. I have one thing I've thought of. Despite all the other places you own hither and yon, is there any place you own that you or the others haven't gone to yet? Someplace that the _four_ of us can investigate and stay at for just one night before we go back to school? Someplace where our soon-to-be whole family can call 'our' special place. At least the first of many?"

"Yes and I think I know just the place. A place where my parents spent at least part of their honeymoon at. I won't say any more that."

"I won't mention it to Hermione or Ginny so you can surprise the three of us." Daphne hesitated and then looked down at her slung arm. "There's one more thing..."

"A problem?"

"I'm not sure but I thought you should know that… I'm going to have a scar or two whenever my arm gets out of this sling. Front and back."

Harry frowned. "You've seen all of mine. Did you think I would be judgmental if you ended up with some?"

"Not really but I want to make a good impression on people when we're seen together. I so want to look perfect for you; somebody you'd be proud to take to a fancy ball or a Ministry function without people commenting on something ugly."

Harry wasted no time in leaning into Daphne and hugging her as best he could. "You're perfect. Anybody that couldn't see how I or your sister-wives look at you will need to have their values re-examined. Besides if you're really worried about scarring, there a few things we can do."

Daphne perked up and look up curiously. "Like what?"

"Well, when I first got examined by Madame Pomfrey before heading to the Weasleys she prescribed a special cream that worked well on most scars."

"That's right, Ginny told me about it. It had phoenix tears in it to help break up and heal the scar tissue."

"That's right and I'm sure that you could find somebody that wouldn't mind having a naked shoulder, chest or back to apply some of that medicine to."

Daphne put on a thoughtful look. "I _might _be interested if I could find the right people who had some _experience _with that type of thing."

Harry raised his hand and waved it wildly about and Daphne started giggling. "Okay, there's at least one volunteer. You shouldn't make me laugh so much Harry. The shaking is putting little pulses through my shoulder."

Harry tried pulling his face out of the grin it was in. "Like I never enjoy watching you jiggle?"

As Daphne went to swat Harry's arm, a knock came at the door and Harry flinched as he remembered that Daphne had put a locking charm on it. He stood up and cast a 'finite' on the door as he walked over and opened it.

The three (no four) females there look at him very, very suspiciously. Narcissa, Gracie, Astoria and Keffie stared a Harry like he had been up to no good whatsoever. They pushed past him and entered the room as Daphne explained that she was the one to cast the charm as she had some private things to discuss with her fiancé.

Harry shuffled over to the empty bed as Astoria especially gave him a suspicious glare. "At no time did my feet leave the floor Tori." Astoria looked back to her sister with a questioning look and seemed to relax after Daphne said that Harry had only kissed her a few times.

Gracie picked that moment to ask a question. "Shouldn't you also ask Daphne what she did to Harry?"

Astoria's face got very red as did Daphne's but for different reasons. Daphne broke out in full laughter while Astoria tried to finds words to defend her sister's virtue. Harry walked past Astoria and hugged his sister. "Hi Gracie. Did you get a good night's sleep at the Burrow?"

"Yes, Ginny's old bed was very comfortable but Percy had to keep the twins from sneaking out of their rooms to go visit their girlfriends who were in Charlie's old room."

"Poor Percy."

"And after he got caught starkers in the Prefect's bathroom too. I bet George and Fred picked on him all night about that!"

"Every time somebody mentioned Penelope's name, Percy made a determined effort to start another topic of conversation."

"Well," Narcissa said "you can't fault him for defending his fiancée."

"I guess not but look where it got Daphne" Astoria said a little sullenly.

Before Harry had a chance to hang his head or start apologizing, Daphne shook her head at her sister's comment. "I know you don't understand it yet Tori, but I tried defending Harry as he would have defended me. My choice, my responsibility. Don't you dare go blaming Harry!"

Astoria hung her head and slowly walked over to the only male in the world. "I…didn't mean to say or sound like it was your fault Harry. It's been a long night."

"And watching your loved ones get hurt is certainly an emotional and mental stress that nobody ever gets used to. The important thing is that Daphne is going to be okay and will be heading home. Maybe tomorrow if what Healer Pierce said means anything."

"Good. Are we still okay then Harry?"

"Hmmm? What do you think Daphne? Should I forgive her?"

"She really didn't say anything bad at you. I guess so, but she still has that bet to pay off on the Hogwarts Express next week."

Astoria groaned. "You had to remind me of that."

Narcissa smiled at how quickly Astoria had gotten embarrassed. "What's this about a bet? And what are you making the young lady do?"

"While on vacation, Tori bet Harry he couldn't sing three songs using the names of Ginny, Hermione, and me."

"I take it she lost."

"Rather badly. Harry even dragged up a song with Astoria's name in it."

"So what were the terms then?"

"Loser has to wear an outfit of the winner's choice from King's Cross to the Hogsmeade Station."

"I may just request to ride the train this year" Narcissa said with a smile.

"NO! Please? I'm sure it will be humiliating enough having my classmates laughing at me without any professors being present."

Daphne smiled as she already had an idea what Harry was going to ask her sister to wear. Before they could pick on Astoria any further, there was a tapping on the window. Everybody looked over in surprise but it was Harry that went and opened the window.

Instead of an owl, a grey raven came flying into the room and perched atop the headboard of Daphne's bed. Daphne turned to look up at it but had couldn't reach up to take the letter attached to it's leg. Gracie made to go over and get the message but the raven seemed to get upset as it called out and flapped his (her?) wings in warning. Gracie moved backward because Narcissa stated that it was a message from Gringotts and/or the goblins.

Harry moved closer to the raven as he was kind of the guardian for both the Greengrass girls. He hoped he wouldn't have to excuse everyone from the room and change in Lord Gryffindor for the time it took to take the message from the bird. Luckily, the raven settled back down and let Harry take the message from it. It let Harry back up a step and then launched itself into the air and flew out the window.

Harry settled down beside Daphne on the bed. "This is addressed to both of us."

"That's strange. Well go ahead and open it" Daphne said.

Harry broke the official seal and took out the message from the envelope. He opened it up so that he and Daphne could read it at the same time.

Astoria and Narcissa saw Daphne's face go white with shock and Harry's eyes turned a very deep shade of green as he all but growled at the contents. Harry turned and looked at the injured girl. "May I go and see what this is now or do you want to wait until you get out?"

"Go now but don't go without Hermione and Ginny. I don't want to wake up later and find that you are being held by the Ministry."

Harry smiled. "Small chance of that since I'll be bringing my two best minders with me" Looking over at the others in the room Harry directed his question at Narcissa. "I hate to beg favors but could you stay here with Daph until either Ginny, Hermione or I get back? I'm not sure how long this may take."

"What is going on?" Astoria wondered.

Harry blew out a breath. "Ask your sister. Right now, it's her decision to inform you about what's happened."

Astoria, Gracie and Narcissa had puzzled looks on their faces as Harry bent over and carefully kissed Daphne's forehead and then cheek. "I'll go make this right."

Harry disappeared without a sound and the three visitors began to make their way to the bedside of the young lady that was obviously upset.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – A Conflicting Opinion

**(**_From Chapter 5:_

Instead of an owl, a Grey Raven came flying into the room and perched atop the headboard of Daphne's bed. Daphne turned to look up at it but had couldn't reach up to take the letter from the pouch attached to its leg. Gracie made to go over and get the message but the raven seemed to get upset as it called out and flapped his (her?) wings in warning. Gracie moved backward because Narcissa stated that it was a message from Gringotts and/or the goblins.

Harry moved closer to the raven as he was the guardian for both the Greengrass girls. He hoped he wouldn't have to excuse everyone from the room and change in Lord Gryffindor for the time it took to take the message from the bird. Luckily, the raven settled back down and let Harry take the message from its leg. It let Harry back up a step and then launched itself into the air and flew out the window it had entered.

Harry settled down beside Daphne on the bed. "This letter is addressed to both of us."

"That's strange. Well, go ahead and open it" Daphne said.

Harry broke the official seal and took out the message from the envelope. He sat on the bed so that he and Daphne could read it at the same time.

Astoria and Narcissa saw Daphne's face go white with shock and Harry's eyes turned a very deep shade of green as he all but growled at the contents. Harry turned and looked at the injured girl. "May I go and see what this is now or do you want to wait until you get out?"

"Go now but don't go without Hermione and Ginny. I don't want to wake up later and find that you are being held by the Ministry."

Harry smiled. "Small chance of that since I'll be bringing my two best minders with me" Looking over at the others in the room Harry directed his question at Narcissa. "I hate to beg favors but could you stay here with Daph until either Ginny, Hermione or I get back? I'm not sure how long this may take."

"What is going on?" Astoria wondered.

Harry blew out a breath. "Ask your sister. Right now, it's her decision to inform you about what's happened."

Astoria, Gracie and Narcissa had puzzled looks on their faces as Harry bent over and carefully kissed Daphne's forehead and then cheek. "I'll go make this right."

Harry disappeared without a sound and the three visitors began to make their way to the bedside of the injured girl that was visibly upset.**)**

Astoria looked at the bedside space Harry had just vacated and took a step toward her sister. "I'm confused that the letter was addressed to you and Harry. Is this a family manner I need to know about? Did something happen to our vaults or is it something that will show up in the Daily Prophet's headlines tomorrow morning?"

Daphne was still staring at the letter in her hand and suddenly glanced up with an astonished look. "Right."

"Which right?"

"Professor Trelawney would definitely give points what you just said Tori. You'll understand when you read this. I'm sorry Narcissa and Gracie; I think I'll have to ask Harry or his wives for permission for you to see this. It's a Family matter so far but it's complicated. I'm glad Harry is taking care of this. I'm not sure I could control myself in these circumstances."

Narcissa sighed. "I suppose there will be good story at the end of this. Is this something Sirius should see as Harry's dad and token guardian?"

Daphne closed her eyes wearily and thought for a moment. "Probably. Let me ring the nurse and see if Sirius can get in a wheelchair to come see this. He'd probably want to discuss the circumstances and the fallout. Assuming Harry hasn't gone and done something… terminal."

Throwing a quizzical look at the odd choice of words Gracie said she would go find the nurse and ask her about getting Sirius down for a visit. She left the room as Astoria settled on the other bed in the room and unfolded the message again. She didn't get but three sentences into reading before she looked up suddenly with alarm and caught her sister's eye. "Harry won't lose his temper with Hermione and Ginny there, will he?"

"I certainly hope not but I wouldn't blame him if he did."

Going back to the message, Astoria settle down to read the whole thing and tried to promise herself she would read the whole thing before reacting. It wasn't every day that one got a personal letter from the Leader of the Goblin Nation in England.

**To Harry (Lord Potter), Lady Daphne Greengrass:**

**I apologize for disturbing you both at this time of recovery but a situation his arisen at Gringotts which demands your immediate attention. Your most recent jagH (enemy) has been caught.**

**A person walked into Gringotts this morning demanding that some elf take her to the Greengrass vault without any delay. She had the necessary key with her and did indeed look and sound exactly like Lady Greengrass. However her demeanor and aura did not bear the truth of what we know of Lady Greengrass. A simple compulsion spell disguised as a quarterly holdings report led to her falsely signing a spelled bit of parchment. The spell revealed an imposter posing as you Lady Greengrass. The criminal attempted to flee at that point but was captured and disarmed by our Guards. A blood test was forcibly taken at that time which led us to positively identify that the potential thief as Delores Umbridge. She screamed out when bound and restrained that she had a valid reason to have access to the Greengrass Vault.**

**The heSWI' (criminal) stated that she owned the Greengrass vault by successfully defeating Lady Greengrass as the end result of a blood feud duel. She stated that she had killed the eldest Greengrass in combat and claimed the title and vaults as the conqueror.**

**As no such blood feud has been recorded at Gringotts or the Ministry of Magic, she was immediately charged for thievery and attempted line theft. A truth spell cast by Wrotkill on her revealed that she attempted to murder you and actually hit Lady Greengrass. She was convinced that she had actually caused the death of Lady Greengrass. **

**We sent a message to the head of the DMLE and Minister Fudge informing him of our capture and arrest of this enemy of the Goblin Nation.**

**A search of her person, revealed an unknown and ancient power booster that she used in an attempt to kill Lord Potter and disguise herself as Lady Greengrass. Wrotkill's initial assessment of the artifact gauged it capable of increasing a person's power tenfold and causing an increase in the person's hostility or madness.**

**The markings and descriptions of this artifact that she had in her possession matches closely to one of the unearthed pieces of treasure that our investigative researchers discovered in the ruins of an ancient temple in what you humans call Outer Mongolia. A small chest of untested magical items (including the one she had) as well as precious gems and gold came up missing in the last shipment that was sent from that site. **

**It is of no small coincidence that Dolores Umbridge was the Ministry of Magic representative for all the goblin teams investigating ancient temples, burial and population centers in that area. Despite some intensive searches on the Goblin Nation's part to find and question Umbridge before now, she evaded discovery until she walked into our offices in Diagon Alley this morning.**

**We are required and bound by treaty to inform the Ministry of Magic of any crimes or line theft aimed at our depositors. We are also responsible for punishing those guilty of stealing from US directly and attempting to harm anyone judged a 'Friend' of the Goblin Nation and their immediate family. Since Lord Potter and Lady Greengrass are bound by the marriage contract established by both your forefathers, Lady Greengrass and her sister are considered part of your family.**

**There is the possibility of a renewal of hostilities between the Goblin Nation and the Ministry of Magic because of the severity of the crimes this individual has committed. There are valued arguments for each side to claim the right to punish the triply guilty party (Umbridge) and we cannot in good conscience release this evildoer to the human Ministry of Magic for punishment. However, that being said, the Ministry of Magic had always asserted its right to punish human wizards and witches for their crimes.**

**There are any number of probabilities which arise from the actions of this loathsome human female. Neither the Goblin Nation nor the Ministry of Magic really wish a return to the violent conflicts which have troubled our histories but we see no gain in surrendering our rights.**

**As this has the potential for sparking another War between Goblins and Humans, we wish to seek your (or Lord Gryffindor's) counsel to help us resolve the quandary that we find ourselves in now.**

**Ragnorak Foebiter Supreme Leader of the Goblin Nation in the British Isles, Head of Gringotts (London)**

Astoria lowered the letter to her lap and stared at her sister for any sign of her thoughts. She understood the political and social problem with Umbridge committing serious (probably capital) crimes against both the Goblins and the Noble and Ancient Houses that Harry and Daphne represented.

Daphne shrugged her shoulders and then winced in pain as she had momentarily forgotten the state of her injured shoulder. She rolled her eyes and told her sister and Narcissa that she had been thinking of the problem rather than her medical condition.

"I've changed my mind. You can let Narcissa read the note now Tori. I have no idea of what Harry and I should do now but I'm willing to listen to her opinion on the matter and any advice she could give us."

Astoria handed over the letter and retreated back to sit beside her sister. Narcissa Black (formerly Malfoy) opened the letter and quickly gasped out in shock.

Xxxx xxx

Harry suddenly appeared in the alley between Quality Quidditch Supplies and Scribbulus Everlasting Inks and Parchments. Harry looked at the display of new quills in the stationary store and wondered if he would be calmed down enough by the time he finished with Ragnorak and Gringotts to calmly go in and get some supplies for Ginny, Hermione and Daphne. Shaking his head in annoyance, Harry sent out a mental call for his wives.

"_**Ginny, Hermione! I hate to interrupt your sleep but something has come up. I'd like you to get up, get dressed and meet me in Diagon Alley."**_

"_**Harry? What… why? What time is it?"**_

"_**Do we have time for some tea first Jamie?"**_

"_**Sorry Hermione I'll buy you breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron afterwards. Things have been bollixed up again.."**_

"_**Nothing wrong with Daphne is there?"**_

"_**No but she is going through a slow burn because she isn't well enough to come see Wrotkill and Ragnorak."**_

"_**?"**_

"_**We're getting dressed."**_

As the Mrs. Potters rose to make a quick trip to the loo and find some appropriate clothes to wear to meet the head of the Goblin Nation as well as the powerful sorcerer, Harry told them of the letter he and Daphne had received. Ginny swore at the cheek of the witch but Hermione just commented that it was just like Umbridge to come along and complicate their lives in the most stupid way possible. Harry caused Ginny to giggle as he wondered if he would have to disinfect Godric's Sword if he decided to remove Madame Umbridge's pointy little head from the rest of her body.

'_**Simple solutions are often the best'**_ Hermione offered.

'_**Where do you want us to appear?'**_ Ginny asked.

'_**It's rather deserted here in Diagon Alley; just come through the public floos.'**_

It was no longer that 10 minutes before a set of floos flared green and Hermione and Ginny walked out to greet their husband. They could see that he was tired but they could see that the overriding emotion that he was trying to control was an elevated sense of anger. Throwing their usual public aversion of displays aside, the two came over and just folded up Harry in a long hug and whispered calming and reassuring words into his ears.

Ginny and Hermione finally felt Harry relax physically and magically and he cancelled the small privacy spell he had thrown around them. Taking up each lady's hand, Harry turned them and walked them back toward Gringotts.

"I know you'd rather be back at St Mungo's watching over Sweetums. Are you sure you want to do this now Harry?"

"No but I gather there's no choice now as the Ministry of Magic is going to respond to the report the Umbridge is a prisoner of the goblins."

Hermione shook her head. "Why did she come right here? She wanted to walk in and try to grab more power and gold. I don't understand her."

"How'd Daphne take the news?" Ginny asked changing the topic just slightly.

"Mostly furious and that kind of burnt off the pain potion she had taken. As much as she wanted to come here, she realized that leaving her bed would aggravate her healing. She let me come handle it but I gather she was might talk to Narcissa and/or Sirius about what the best plan might be."

"_**We still haven't come up with anything between the three of us back here at the hospital. Gracie went and fetched Sirius to come look at the letter."**_

"_**Hi Sweetums. Are you okay?"**_

"_**I'm officially resting my eyes while I'm going back to sleep. I'll try to stay awake and listen as long as I can but the nurse came and made me take another pain potion. Sirius is reading the letter now and is going to send a message to Dumbledore so he may show up for your talk with Ragnorak."**_

"_**That would be a big help. Sorry we're almost to the bank."**_

"_**Good luck. Make sure you lose your temper in a constructive way Jamiekins."**_

"_**I love you too Princess."**_

Hermione and Ginny squeezed Harry's hands as they mounted the steps to Gringotts. Instead of the pair of goblin guards flanking the entranceway, a full half-squad of six goblins in full battle gear stood watch at the steps of Gringotts. None of the six gave a glance to any of the three Potters as they entered the bank.

They were however greeted by Griphook and Hardfang, the Greengrass account manager, immediately upon entering the lobby. Harry greeted them both by name and apologized that Lady Greengrass was unable to respond due to the seriousness of her injuries. Hardfang seemed to accept this and led the procession through the lobby and down the flights of stairs to Ragnorak's office. It was Griphook that knocked on the Director's door and he and Hardfang stood aside once the door had been opened. Harry paused and told Hardfang that Lady Greengrass would be in in a few days to take a look around her vault. Hardfang bowed and said he would be awaiting her recovery and visit.

There were four chairs set up in the office in front of Ragnorak's desk and the three Potters seemed to take the presence of Wrotkill in stride as they came forward in step and bowed (or curtsied) before the Head of the Goblin Nation.

"Let's forget the formalities today friend Harry" Ragnorak spoke before Harry could try his usual greeting in gobbledygook. Harry nodded but held the chair steady for Ginny and Hermione before he sat down between them.

"How is Lady Greengrass?" the rough voice of Wrotkill asked.

"She is doing well for having a hole blasted through her shoulder and losing a lot of blood" Harry responded.

"She may claim the assets of House Umbridge for the affront to her person and safety. Especially since the foul witch was heard claiming to have killed your… friend."

"Fiancée" Hermione corrected.

"Then congratulations are doubly in order for the news and her survival" Wrotkill rumbled.

"Thank you. So where is that…that…"

"Loathsome, evil-hearted blight?" Ginny finished for Harry.

Ragnorak grimaced in what Harry knew was the goblin equivalent of a smile. "Actually Umbridge is…"

A knock came on the door to the office and everyone turned to see Griphook apologetically open the door and let Dumbledore come into the room. The headmaster nodded to both Ragnorak and Wrotkill and came to stand behind the spare chair in the room. "Sirius' patronus caught up to me just as we were setting down for reviewing Moody's planned lessons for the seventh and fourth year classes."

Harry's mouth must have dropped open for Dumbledore chuckled at his expression. "I did state that Alistor was teaching at least the NEWT year classes. He expressed an interest in seeing how the incoming fourth year witches and wizards are doing."

"Oh swell" Harry finally said.

Ginny sent him a mental giggle. _**"Well if he wanted a chance to see what the Husband-Who-Makes-Us-Soak-Our-Knickers can do in the classroom then he'll have the perfect opportunity."**_

"_**Another hyphenated name that must never be heard aloud!"**_ Harry thought back at her.

"_**We could just request Mad-Eye to call you EM in class, I suppose."**_

"_**Hermione Jane Granger Creswell-Potter! You are so getting it when we leave here!"**_

"_**Promises, promises. I'm looking forward to it."**_

"_**Which it Nonnie? Em or a thorough paddling?"**_

Harry hung his head in his hands and hoped the goblins and Dumbledore took it as a sign of fatigue rather than outright embarrassment. The two girls had kept their faces composed during the mental exchange and Harry was sort of glad that Ginny had grown up covering up the pranks around the Burrow so well from her parents and brothers.

Ragnorak cleared his throat in a very gravelly manner and Harry felt a moment of concern as if the head of Gringotts had known that there was some mental conversing going on between the humans in his office. "Friend Harry and his ladies were just asking where Madame Umbridge was being detained. While I was contemplating first using her as a midday snack for one of our dragon down in the deepest vaults, I decided that Minister Fudge might find exception to that treatment of his personal Senior Undersecretary."

"Ex- Senior Undersecretary" Harry automatically corrected.

"So what have you done with her?" a curious Ginny finally asked.

"She has found a suitable resting spot until the decision is resolved as to whether the Goblin Council or the Ministry of Magic has final jurisdiction over her crimes."

Harry tried to figure out what Wrotkill had just said and saw that Dumbledore had a small grin on his face as well as the near-famous twinkle in his eye again. Harry closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and extended his senses outward.

It was about twelve seconds later when Ginny and Hermione were surprised as Harry sprang to his feet and began pacing around the office. "You've hidden or transformed her. I think she is in this office!"

Seeing as his wives were confused by his comments Harry stopped suddenly and then looked around at the many artifacts and mementos that were present in Ragnorak's office. He finally focused on the shelves of the small bookcase next to the back exit to the office. Harry took a step forward, did a double take and began chuckling. He retreat back to his chair, relaxed and clasped his hands over the top of his head.

A very satisfied sounding Harry spoke to Ragnorak and Dumbledore. "My vote is that she stays right there until Comet Hyakutake comes around again."

"That's about 70,000 years Harry" Hermione said as she stood up. She was joined by Ginny as they walked over to take a look at the short credenza. Ginny giggled when she found the object Harry had identified on the second shelf from the bottom. She pointed it out to Hermione who shook for a second or two in silent laughter and then turned back to give Ragnorak and Wrotkill a very deep curtsey.

"_pinI'a Wrotkill. Qathlo'. maH jIbel."_ (Master Wrotkill. Thank you. We are pleased)

"_**Harry, where is she?"**_

"_**Still listening Daphne? Ginny is still looking at it; she'll describe Madame Umbridge's current occupation."**_

"_**I hope you have a good hold of the edge of the bed because you may fall off. I'm looking at Madame Umbridge now – at least Harry and the others say it is her. She is about 9 inches square and 5 inches high. She looks to be composed of lead or some other dull, heavy metal."**_

"_**What aren't you telling me?"**_

"_**This is one of the times I wish you could see through our eyes. Delores Umbridge is a statuette of a grey toad. Warts and all! She has her mouth open and her tongue sticking out like she's trying to catch a fly!"**_

"_**Harry's right. Let's leave her there for the next 50,000 years or so."**_

_**Ginny turned and made her own bow toward Ragnorak and Wrotkill. "I assume you are the only ones that can turn her back to a living, breathing pain-in the-a…"**_

"_**Ginny!"**_

Dumbledore nodded. "Congratulations Lord Harry; you are getting much better at reading magical auras and signatures."

"I'm sure either of my brilliant wives would have worked it out in a few more moments of close examination."

Hermione scratched her head. "That's certainly one solution to not hearing or seeing that… that.. woman but I don't think the Ministry will be content to just leave her sitting here forever."

"Sadly, you are right Lady Hermione. I was hoping the four of you might think of an adequate compromise where both sides of this problem of Madame Umbridge's crimes can be satisfied with the punishments she deserves."

"What is the normal Goblin punishment for the crimes of theft and attempted murder of a Friend of the Goblins?" Ginny asked.

"In this case it would be termination of her life" Ragnorak replied.

"In as quick and bloody a method as possible" Harry uttered coldly. "Something I would normally not object to considering what's she tried and accomplished."

"But…?" Hermione said.

"Minister Fudge and the Wizengamot will insist that the treaties only give them the power and responsibility to punish crimes by magical humans."

"_**Too bad we can't kill her more than once" **_came the thought from St. Mungo's and Daphne.

Harry smiled mentally at least at the comment from the injured blond but kept his face closed off. "Would you and the Goblin Council consent to a lesser punishment IF the Ministry of Magic would agree to have Umbridge cast through the Veil or sentenced to a Dementor's Kiss after your turn at her?"

Wrotkill and Ragnorak bent their heads together and began having a very quick conversation in gobbledygook.

Harry stood and went over to talk to Dumbledore. "I understand you are all for giving a person a second or third chance to repent and change their ways but I think Umbridge has made it clear she would not be capable or willing to do that. I'm beginning to believe that it is necessary that evildoers serve as an example of what wrong choices may lead a person to."

Dumbledore frowned. "It is not a place that I am personally proud or happy to be in but there is a limit to what forgiveness can cover. I think that it's more the assaults on your loved ones than on you personally that leads you to a place of such hatred."

"It is not hatred headmaster but a sense of rightness and justice. If it was hatred I would be no different than Tom Riddle."

Dumbledore clapped Harry on the shoulder. "As long as you and your ladies can make that distinction, I will not worry about you following down the wrong path."

Wrotkill and Ragnorak were still talking but another bit of knocking on the door interrupted their conversation. The door to the office and Griphook opened it shaking his head rather sadly. "There are three gentlemen from the Ministry waiting to see you sir."

The three Potter saw that rolling one's eyes were not strictly a human characteristic as they saw Ragnorak react to the announcement from Griphook. He retreated to his desk and indicated that Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny and Hermione should retake the four chairs in the room. When they had all settled back down, Ragnorak nodded to Griphook who left to escort the officials in.

Harry considered it a lucky break that Minister Fudge was not one of the three wizards who entered Ragnorak's office less than a minute later. Two of the wizards were familiar to all three Potters and one could only hazard a guess as to who was more surprised of the two groups.

The first wizard almost halted when he saw Dumbledore but covered up his shock and continued in to the room. He was an older and stouter wizard and had his mustache been black instead of dead mouse gray Harry might have mistaken the wizard as his Uncle Vernon from a distance. Of course the robes and the bald head did make the difference totally understandable but Harry straightened up a little stiffly when the man's gazed paused on him for a number of seconds.

Ginny saw Harry's start of surprise and squeezed his hand gently to remind him that he wasn't back at 4 Privet Drive any longer. Hermione spoke to him mentally and told Harry that she believed that the wizard was named Baldwin Reeksum, the Head of the Office of Goblin Relations.

"Talk about your predictive naming" Ginny whispered quietly to Harry. "He must have hated being called Baldy in school; he probably can't stand hearing his first name now."

Harry pinched the inside of Ginny's wrist to get her to pay attention to what was going on. She straightened up and watched the doorway.

Barty Crouch senior, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation was the second person through the door. Harry guessed he was present just in case the goblins resorted to conferring in gobbledygook. Since the senior goblin was very aware that Crouch was the Ministry expert on languages Harry suspected this was not going to encourage any level of trust from Ragnorak.

The last person through the door stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dumbledore and the three Potters. Ginny turned around in her seat and then waved sweetly to her brother. Percy's face screwed up in confusion as he tried to think of any reason that his sister and her spouses were present in the office. He carried on by stepping to Crouch's side but his gaze never really left that of his sisters for a number of minutes.

Dumbledore stood and then Harry followed him. The Headmaster introduced Harry and his wives to Reeksum and the wizard seemed a little overwhelmed to meet the famous Boy-Who-Lived. He seemed delighted to meet Hermione and Ginny and did a graceful bow over the hands they offered up for him.

"I do apologize for interrupting your meeting Lord Potter but I am on an emergency errand for the Ministry and must speak to Ragnorak most urgently."

"It is quite alright Mr. Reeksum. To tell the truth we were asked to meet with Leader Ragnorak and Master Wrotkill for the same reason you are here. The capture of Delores Umbridge."

"What?" Mr. Crouch almost shouted out in surprise. "Why were you contacted?"

"I was the one she tried to assassinate. She seriously injured my friend and Lord Gryffindor's ward Lady Greengrass. The goblins thought I should know that she tried to get into the Greengrass vault this morning and stole something from them. It was a crime not only against Daphne but against the Goblin Nation."

Reeksum harrumphed in a very dismissing tone. "Well, it was kind of them to inform you and tell you how Madame Umbridge came here. But you need not worry any more about that witch harming you or your family and friends any longer. The Ministry will take charge of the matter and see that Madame Umbridge is suitably brought to trial and punished."

"_**As if" **_came the joint voices of Hermione and Ginny to Harry.

"Has Minister Fudge fired her?" Harry asked as calmly as he could.

It was Percy that spoke a reply. "What the Minister has or has not done is not really something you need to bother with Harry."

Harry turned slowly to the man hovering around Barty Crouch's elbow. "Since you are now speaking 'officially for the Ministry Mr. Weasley the name is Lord Potter. Do not make a mistake which would cause me to correct you again."

It was Mr. Reeksum who tried to calm Harry's ruffled feathers. "I apologize Lord Potter for Mr. Crouch's assistant. He's had a rough morning catching up to speed on the many duties and responsibilities of his office and the current difficulties."

"Difficulties? Difficulties? My husband was barely saved from being murdered and one of my very best friends was put into St Mungo's by a deranged Ministry employee and you call that difficulties? I ought to…"

Harry turned and grabbed the irate Ginny up in a quick hug. He whispered so that only she and Hermione heard him. "Calm down and play nice with the gentleman. I'm sure he's here at Fudge's orders. We can take care of him later after Ragnorak gets through informing him of the facts."

Ginny frowned but sat back down in her seat. But not without giving a great rendering of Molly Weasley's fiercest glare toward her brother. Percy turned away to escape her gaze.

"If you will excuse Lord and Ladies Potter we will have to continue our meeting in private with Ruler Ragnorak."

Harry looked at Reeksum with all the distain that only Daphne could muster. "I think not."

Barty Crouch stepped up beside Harry and bent forward in a conciliar tone. "Please Lord Harry, there is no reason for you to concern yourself in this matter."

It was Hermione who reached up and carefully flattened out the collar of Crouch's robes and patted his arm. "That… being tried to kill him so the crimes of assignation and injury to our good friend Lady Greengrass **are** a matter of his concern. Additionally Harry is a Friend of the Goblin Nation so he understands more than most the crimes that were also committed against both the Goblins and the Ministry of Magic. He will NOT be leaving and unless you happen to have a squad of aurors hidden somewhere close by, we_ will_ be staying!"

Percy drew in a deep breath at the tone of Hermione's voice and reached for Crouch to pull him back a step or two from where the Potters were seated. Crouch looked to Reeksum and he reluctantly nodded.

"We appreciate your and your ladies distress and need to be informed about the future of Umbridge. We will let Minister Fudge know that we gave permission for you to stay in attendance."

Harry counted to ten. In English, in gobbledygook and then in what he knew of dwarfish. It provided enough time for him to stop the action of banishing Crouch and Reeksum into the ogre skull that hung behind Ragnorak's desk. He figured Ginny would like to take care of her annoying brother in some embarrassing way. A quick glance her way and Harry saw that both Hermione and Ginny were smiling as they had caught Harry's idle plan.

"Thank you for your consideration Mr. Reeksum. I'm sure that Cornelius would like to know that."

Reeksum seemed a little confused by Harry's tone and words but he turned back to address Ragnorak. "We'll take custody of our prisoner now. I'm sure this distraction is keeping you from business."

Harry shaded his eyes and shook his head. "Did they not hear or was it they didn't understand what had already been said in this office already?' he thought.

Ragnorak walked around his desk and then returned to his chair. "Your prisoner? Did this Umbridge person escape from the Ministry of Magic before she came into our offices this morning?"

"Of course NOT!"

"Then why do you say that she is your prisoner?"

That calm statement seemed to infuriate Reeksum. "You are as aware as I Ruler Ragnorak that the treaties that exist between the Ministry of Magic and the goblins say that the Ministry will punish humans that commit crimes. To hold onto Umbridge is a violation of said treaties."

Wrotkill moved up to stand besides Ragnorak's desk. "Those same treaties also state that goblins have the right to punish _anyone_ who commits crimes against the Goblin Nation."

"That does not mean humans!"

"The wordage does not distinguish between or among races and your Ministry agreed to those terms."

Harry stood up quickly and stepped in between Wrotkill and Reeksum and Crouch as it appeared they might actually draw wands, staffs and pikes on each other. Percy took a step to halt Harry but a word from Dumbledore stopped him.

Looking from one side to the other, Harry tried to play the role of conciliator. "Both sides have valued arguments but there has to be some sort of compromise that will satisfy everyone. May I make a suggestion that we put matters on hold for 48hours and find an alternative to increased bickering and raised hostilities?"

Crouch pulled Reeksum back for a quiet whispered conference. "I see no middle ground here and we will leave to report back to Minister Fudge. You will turn Umbridge over to us."

"How many parts do you want her in?" Ragnorak ground out in response.

"You would not dare harm a human witch!" came back from Crouch.

Not having a staff to bang on the floor, Harry settled for a stunning spell sent right to the front of Ragnorak's desk. The loud sound and bright flash of red light shook both the goblins and humans and made them back up a step.

"I am not here to witness the start of another war! Both sides will stand down or I may become a wanted person from both sides. Do not make me call in the Founder's heirs or risk my status of a Friend of the Goblin Nation by harming both sides. I do not think you would like to get to know each other in the recovery room of whatever dungeon I send all of you to!"

Ragnorak barked out a laugh and sat back down. "I suggest that we heed Lord Potter's warning. I will call a meeting of the Goblin Council to discuss the disposition of OUR prisoner."

"And we shall report back to Minister Fudge with your claims" Reeksum finally responded. Harry nodded to both of them and went and returned to his seat and his impressed wives.

A quick huddle of the three humans resulted in Reeksum making a semi-formal goodbye to Ragnorak and Wrotkill. He said 'Goodbye' to the three Potters but everyone could tell his private wishes were otherwise. Percy opened the office door for Crouch and Reeksum and closed it behind him after the three left.

Harry slumped down in his chair as Wrotkill came around to look at the damage Harry had caused to the desk. He raised his wand but Ragnorak commanded his to leave the damage alone. "Let it be a reminder to others that come into this office that the current Friend of the goblins has fangs of his own."

"I apologize for the damage Ragnorak but I would not see either side injured due to a small dispute over the disposition of a common enemy."

"Very wise words" came the compliment from Dumbledore. "I should probably follow those three back to the Ministry to advise Minister Fudge to seek a peaceful resolution."

Harry cocked his head. "I suppose an Imperius would be out of order then?"

Both Ginny and Hermione giggled at that notion but even Wrotkill nodded at the suggestion.

"There will probably be a full meeting of the Wizengamot called to deal with this Harry. I would expect you will get an official owl this afternoon or evening."

"Thank you Headmaster. Maybe some cooler heads will prevail then."

Dumbledore gave a respectful bow to Wrotkill, Ragnorak and the current Mrs. Potters and left the office with Hardfang escorting him.

Harry turned to the Leader of the Goblin Nation. "So what now?" he asked.

"A meeting of the Goblin Council will be meeting at three o'clock this afternoon. We would request your attendance to introduce you to the other Elders of the Council and help us find some resolution to this mess."

"I am honored by the request and will be there."

Ginny and Hermione stood. "Thank you Ragnorak. Our husband will take the intervening time to consult with some friends and family as to possible courses of action."

"And get in a much needed nap" Ginny finished.

Harry stared at his wives for few seconds but nodded his agreement. "Like that doofus said a few minutes ago, we have delayed your day and your business enough for one morning. Thank you both for your time and your patience with me and my family."

Ragnorak grinned a very tooth grin. "I supposed we goblins would be insulting the visiting members of the Ministry if we referred to them all as doofus?"

Ginny broke out in a hearty laugh. "Perhaps it would be better to address them as such in private your Eminence."

"You may introduce the term to the Council Friend Harry. Most would be amused."

Harry snickered at the thought of what all the future generations of goblins would privately call the stuffed shirt representatives of the Ministry of Magic and bowed low to the two goblins again. He led his wives away from Ragnorak's office with Griphook escorting them up to the lobby of Gringotts. Harry thanked his account manager for his company and told the goblin he would be back to attend the Goblin Council. Griphook said he would be waiting for Lord Harry's return.

As they walked down the steps of the bank Harry felt a little bit of the emotional overflow from the beautiful women beside him. They felt proud of him and Harry was glad for their company.

They had walked about thirty paces from Gringotts when Hermione stopped and pulled on Harry's arm. He turned to look at the very serious look on her face. "What?"

"Harry you were marvelous in there. Both with the goblins and those three idiots from the Ministry. Ginny and I wish we had time to take you back to Potter Manor and reward you accordingly."

"But you really need to get some sleep…"

"And talk to Sirius and Narcissa. And maybe Augusta Longbottom."

Harry nodded and stifled a yawn. "Your both right and I'd like to get the nap in first before I talk to anyone. Are you going back to St Mungo's?"

Ginny had run off to Flourish and Blotts while Harry was asking the question. Hermione said that Ginny had volunteered to go back there while she made sure nobody disturbed him while he slept.

"Snuggles?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course but there will be removal of knickers on my part."

Harry's eyebrows waggled. "Does that mean that I can re…"

A shout from up the street had Harry and Hermione looking to see Ginny running back at them with a paper flapping in her hands. She came to a halt just before them and thrust the paper into Harry's hands. "They… just.. got… the regular edition.. of the Prophet in. Harry… the headlines."

Harry scowled and opened up the paper so his wives could read the latest news. What they saw made Hermione swear.

'**Partying Fans cause a few injuries in the Aftermath of the Quidditch World Cup!'**

'**Butterbeer and Firewhiskey Sales Break Record'**

'**Minister Fudge decries Hooligans for the Tasteless Casting of Evil Symbology!'**

The paper silently and quickly burned to ashes in Harry's hands and Hermione knocked the flames aside before they could injure her husband.

Ginny moved to hug Harry. "That does it; I'm not asking your permission."

"For what" Harry asked warily.

"For calling Fudge the Head Doofus from now on!"

Harry stared at her for about 10 seconds before he reacted. He threw back his head and had a great laugh before he picked up his wives and spun then around right in the middle of Diagon Alley.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – To Have or Have Not

The Goblin Council was different than what Harry had expected. Although Director Ragnorak was the leader of the group, it was composed of a dozen other goblins (and one very old gobliness) that were used to being in charge of their various departments and branches of Gringotts across Europe. It took almost an hour for Ragnorak to call the Council to some semblance of order and introduce him as a Friend of the Goblins because they were already arguing amongst themselves.

The fact that a human was going to participate in the meeting immediately set off another debate in the Council as to the worthiness, aptitude, and responsibility that a mere human, albeit one with 'some degree of prestige and magic', had been given such an honor. Although most, if not all, of the goblins were familiar with the story of the Boy-Who-Lived but the main objection was Harry's limited age, experience, power and attitude. After twenty five minutes of being attacked verbally, Harry caught Ragnorak's eye and was given a silent nod.

Harry was the one to cast a Sonorus spell on himself to yell for silence but it was Lord Gryffindor that stood up to the surprised faces of everyone but Ragnorak and Wrotkill who was standing guard at the doors. Harry stared around the huge table and addressed each goblin in turn. He reached with his magic and brought his half-completed staff from Potter Manor and invited everyone to examine it for 'rightness' and human 'taint'. As the staff was handed slowly from hand to hand, Harry told of his story of his upbringing, his magical fights with Voldemort and his interactions with goblins from the time he had turned eleven. All in gobbledygook.

Robb thought that it was too bad that he had promised his wives and Daphne that he would shut down his connection to them as a sign of good faith for the Council. He would have to let them view the speech mentally as he believed it was very heartfelt and convincing (and just a wee bit intimidating). As least it appeared that way after he finished and Wrotkill spoke for a few minutes about Harry's desire to learn goblin ways and the respect he had earned from the various goblins he had come to know in the London Branch.

After silence finally came to the room, Ragnorak asked if there were any other objections to Harry being declared a Goblin Friend and present at the Council meeting. Robb gave his fiercest glare as each individual around the table growled out their assent. Robb relaxed, gave each individual a bow and Harry sat back down in his seat with his magical staff lying across the table before him.

The reason for calling the Council into session was finally introduced and half the goblins present immediately clamored for the death of the human witch Umbridge. A quarter railed against Ragnorak for already wasting time in not executing the human while the remaining seemed to recognize the problem of asserting Goblin Rights over the insistence of the Ministry of Magic in punishing the human magical.

Ragnorak banged a club (with spikes) on the table to call for order. He then called each individual member of the council to speak for no more than five minutes of their opinion of the matter and how to settle it. The first three goblins ceded their time to a goblin named Hargtooth Stangfighter who was the director of Gringotts branch in Barcelona. He rose to his feet, thanked the three members of the council who gave him time and proceeded to cite year, chapter and verse of every treaty that had been signed between the Ministry of Magical England and the Goblins that gave the goblins the right to punish those who committed crimes against them. Harry couldn't tell if he was some sort of historian or a nitpicker that could recall only those significant passages that would support his opinion. Either way he seemed to draw a lot of sympathy and support for disregarding the wishes of the Ministry of Magic entirely and leaving Umbridge's body (whole or in parts) in the Reception Chamber of the Ministry as a warning to those who would defy Goblin Law. There was a pounding of goblin fists on the table to show support for Stangfighter's position.

The next two goblins thought that Delores Umbridge should escape and mysteriously 'disappear' - to be never seen again. Ragnorak calmly stated that even the Ministry officials were not that gullible as to believe someone could escape from the goblins. (Harry privately thought that the goblins didn't know certain members of the Ministry like he did.)

The crash of a dark and crooked walking stick on the polished granite table brought everyone's attention back to the next goblin to take a turn at expressing their opinion. Stakynx Hardclaw, the gobliness, pushed herself out of her chair and looked around the table at the members who had so eagerly proposed just drawing and quartering Umbridge.

"QoH! (fools!) You only think with your honor and your false bluster. Let us get another stupid human out of the way. This nuch(coward) that choose to attack the back of her enemy is less than worthy of our attention. Yes she does need to be punished but she is not a being that we should fight the humans over. Have you forgotten the long series of wars and conflicts that had almost cost us our existence on this earth? Have you forgotten the sons, daughters, parents and friends that foolishly died in true 'worthy' causes to protect our lives and right to even continue to live? This is not a worthy cause; it was an act of cowardice and madness. We need to work with the humans to prevent an escalation of anger and resentment that will cost us more lives."

"We count more than the humans" came the cry from Mastung Orcgrim, a goblin that hadn't spoken yet.

"Yes and we will broke no trust or change in their opinion of us by blindly executing this be'moH (ugly even for a human female) without giving some concession to the humans."

Any sort of order broke down as the goblins began arguing again. Harry shook his head and wondered if this was their usual custom or the topic was so highly inflammatory that it meant that there was no compromise position.

Finally at a nod from Ragnorak, Wrotkill lowered his magical staff and swept the table with a spell that forced everyone back into their seats and into silence. The Head Goblin stared viciously at the members of his council and then directed Wrotkill to release the members from their silence. Before the clamor could erupt again Ragnorak slammed his club on the table again. "Enough! This is getting us nowhere. I would hear from a person who has not spoken as of yet. Lord Harry, what says the Friend of the Goblin Nation about this matter?"

All eyes both angry and accusing fell on him and Harry wondered which of the goblins might attack him if he opened his mouth. Harry stood and casually placed his hand of his staff that still rested on the table before him. What happened next stilled the voices that yelled for him to sit down and be quiet. It was hard for even Wrotkill to determine if the glow that came from him was just an illusion or Friend Harry allowing his magic and aura to flare out and be visible.

Harry made a small bow toward Ragnorak as if in thanks for the opportunity to speak. He gazed as calmly as he could at each member of the council before he spoke.

"Minister Fudge has the naghz (stones) of a kneazle. The Ministry of Magic is composed of proud, vindictive but stupid people. From what I have seen so far today ... so is the High Council of Goblins."

Harry waited for the first goblin to erupt out of his seat and pointed his staff at the goblin. "Challenge me if you must but I will have my say since your RULER asked for it. If you look for nothing but a fight I will provide it though I would probably lose to your ferocity and skill Baldrun Valgkill. I mean no insult to your opinion or your honorable history or the legacy of the Goblin race throughout the world. I assume since you and every person – I did **not** say creature nor servant nor inferior – every person at this council has risen to their position by acts of bravery or intelligence or some other standard of worthiness. This is honorable and worthy of my respect."

"Would you lose that honor by fighting? No. Would you be remembered and deemed a respected ancestor by dying in battle against the human idiots? Certainly." Harry paused. "Would they raise memorials in your name and deeds for going to war?" Slamming his staff on the table, Harry carried on. "**_Not_** if there was no one left of your families and friend and comrades. You are proposing a possible war. Over what? A witch of less than honorable thoughts and deeds; a being barely qualifying as a human for her looks, prejudices and cowardice."

"So what is your solution then?" came from the gobliness. Harry met her eyes and saw no animosity in the face of Stakynx Hardclaw. Harry lowered his head a fraction to acknowledge her unstated permisssion to continue. He turned again to face Ragnorak. "I have studied what I can of the ways and customs of the Goblins. If I am mistaken about this one thing, you will have to forgive my ignorance. As I understand it, some disputes amongst the goblin clans may occasionally be settled by the Rite of First Retribution as long as the clan leaders agree on the Ultimate Ruin of the transgressor; whether it be financial, physical, or otherways."

"Although the terms are rough and inexact, you have the heart of it Harry" replied Ragnorak."

"You propose to give us the chance to punish this Umbridge first and then turn her over to the Human Ministry? Her crimes against you alone are deserving of a Death sentence." This question came from the hard-liner Orcgrim.

"For an agreement to cooperate on the death of Umbridge I would lay aside my personal claims of injury and those of Lady Greengrass to let the Goblin Nation punish her first for the crimes of attempted theft and impersonation."

"You said death" came the statement from Wrotkill.

"Make no mistake – I will seek the final vengeance for those acts against me and mine. If the High Council will accept First Retribution I will not leave any argument unsaid in having the Wizengamot sentence Umbridge to death with members of the goblin council present as witnesses if you so wish. This would show the cooperation of the two races to end the threats and crimes to both of us."

"What would you judge as a suitable First Retribution Friend Harry?" The fact that he was addressed with his title and a tone of respect from one of the council members gave Harry a reason to relax and forget his worry about not leaving the chamber intact.

With an encouraging nod, Harry sat down. "There are many human mundane and magical punishments for theft and I would expect some different levels of punishment from the proud and fierce race of goblins. I expect that the discussion from here on out is hammering out some sort of agreement in finding what we can agree on to do the witch after she is sentenced to death by the Ministry."

Ragnorak looked around and saw the nods of agreement from the council members. "Let us talk of possibilities then."

Harry laughed and removed his staff from the table. "Perhaps it should be discussed over some Qutluch 'Iw?"

Five goblins pounded the table to signify their agreement and Wrotkill quickly conjured up three pitchers of Knife's Blood for the council members to drink. Harry filled up the small glass that appeared in front of him when the first pitcher was passed around and hoped he would be able to stand when the agreement was finally made. Ragnorak stood when he was sure everyone had filled their glass."**Heghtay jaghpu"** (Death to our enemies!). Harry raised his glass and took a cautious sip of the bubbling brown liquid. It was just as vile and horrid as before but Harry figured small sips wouldn't hurt him too much.

Wrotkill stopped at his place and placed a hand on his shoulder to whisper something in his ear. "Congratulations Lord Harry. There is a solution ahead of us. Your tumbler will now remove most of the Knife's Blood before you have to drink it."

"Tlho (thanks) pIn'a' (Master) Wrotkill."

"Your wives would not look on me with any bit of trust if I let you poison yourself in order to end this situation."

Harry bared his teeth and snarled in his closest approximation to a goblin laugh. He raised his glass in salute to the goblin sorcerer who patted him on the shoulder again before he moved back to stand beside Ragnorak. Gathering his thoughts, Harry started describing the punishments he knew and had heard about. Somehow he knew that imprisonment for Umbridge was not an option.

Xxxx xxx

It was almost seven when Harry stood as the last of the goblin council left the meeting room and Harry was left alone with Wrotkill and Ragnorak. Ragnorak slapped Harry on the back and almost knocked him over. The Director apologized and Wrotkill held out another small flask for Harry to take. Harry banished his staff back to Potter Mansion and took the offered drink.

"The antidote I presume?" Harry asked as he took it. Wrotkill nodded and Harry gratefully uncorked the container and drained half the mixture in one long pull. He shook himself as the goblin potion worked on removing the Qutluch 'Iw from his system.

"Whewwww! Thank you!"

"It's the least we could do for the counsel and solution you worked out."

"I still have to present it to the Wizengamot."

"Perhaps the idea of another treaty to take care of awkward situations like this might be an inducement to those proud, vindictive and stupid humans."

Harry chuckled as Ragnorak threw his opening words back at him. "Perhaps."

"Thank you Friend Harry. May your gold double and your enemies, at least one, suffer mightily."

"We shall see it together. You're welcome Director."

"Lady Ginny and Lady Greengrass are waiting for you in out lobby."

Harry wondered how Daphne had been released from St. Mungo's early but he knew he would soon be exchanging stories with two of his Gems at the earliest chance he could erect privacy wards. He made his partings with the two goblins and followed Griphook out to the lobby.

Harry was met at the top of the stairway leading downward by a hug from Ginny and a hand that Daphne offered him up to kiss. Seeing that they were still in view of the lobby Harry bent over her hand, turned it over and licked Daphne's palm. Daphne stuffed her free hand into her mouth to keep from shouting but Ginny felt no reason not to swing and hit Harry's shoulder with her fist. Harry straightened up with a small smile on his face. "Thank you for coming and meeting me."

"We have some business to attend to Lord Potter" Daphne said rather coolly. She nodded and Harry saw that Hardfang, her account manager, was heading toward the passageway that led to the carts down to the vaults. Harry nodded and fell into step between Ginny and Daphne as they followed along.

"_**How did you get sprung?"**_

Ginny held up her free hand and waggled her fingers to let Harry know that she and Hermione has called the bond magic to heal up the last of Daphne's injury.

"_**No scars to rub the healing cream into?"**_

"_**You'll have to check me out later Harry."**_

"_**Ooh, there's a reward I'm looking forward to."**_

Both Ginny and Daphne shook their heads at Harry as they got into one of the carts to travel down to the Greengrass vault. Ginny climbed into the front with Hardfang, leaving Daphne and Harry to sit together in the back seat. It was hard to resist the impulse to kiss his fiancée once the cart started moving but Harry was all smiles as Daphne turned his head sideways for a long kiss once they had entered the darkness of the first tunnel.

Ginny sent a mental reminder to disengage from each other when the cart began slowing down. Harry and Daphne were just holding hands when the cart finally stopped in front of Vault 149. Harry helped both girls out and Hardfang stated that he would wait in the cart until Lady Greengrass and her guests were finished with their business. The three had only moved a dozen feet inside the vault door (and out of sight of Hardfang) when Daphne stopped suddenly and grabbed Harry by the elbow. He swung around to face the blond and Daphne was quick to put her arms around his waist.

"I was advised by Healer Pierce to not raise my arm above my head for three days. For once I will follow the advice as I dearly want to be able to run my hands through that messy hair for the next seventy or eighty years."

"Only eighty years?" Harry said smiling.

"Make it a hundred and eighty years then. The only problem I can foresee for the next three days is that I may have some difficulty dressing and undressing myself."

"I would be the first to volunteer to assist in any way I can" Harry said as he waggled his eyebrows.

A semi-annoyed voice came from the third person in the vault. "Oh quit dancing around each other and commence the snogging already."

Both Harry and Daphne turned and made a very gracious bow toward the redhead. "Whatever Lady Gryffindor commands."

Ginny laughed as her husband and her fiancée turned back to each other. Harry scooped Daphne up in his arms and began peppering her face with numerous little kisses. Daphne finally caught up with his moving lips and pressed hers to his for a deep long kiss that Ginny saw made Daphne roll her closed eyes. She came up to help Harry hold Daphne up and gently pried their faces apart. "They'll be plenty of time for that once we get home you two. Put the lady down so we can get to the reason we came down here."

Harry and Daphne stared at Ginny together for a second as they calmed their racing hearts down and then said in unison "Spoilsport". Ginny rolled her eyes but looked around.

"Any furniture around in here we could utilize to get us all comfortable?"

"Ginny Potter!"

"As if you haven't thought about that since we left St Mungo's Sweetums."

Daphne sighed in resignation and Harry let her down to wheel around on Ginny. "You really think that I would go so far as to find a divan, in my own vault mind you, that your husband could ravish us both on?"

"Well…yes."

"Ginny would probably question whom would be ravishing whom" Harry smirked.

"Honestly Harry, you have no couth some times."

"I used the right preposition didn't me?"

Harry was subjected to two slap on his arm and he caught Daphne's hand before she could swing at him again. "Healer's orders dear. No raising your hand to your future husband."

Daphne scowled but Ginny pointed out that she could, in good conscience, apply punishments below Harry's belt. Harry took an immediate step backwards as the two girls laughed at him.

"So where's Hermione and what is she up to?"

"She's back at the Manor trying to arrange a meeting with the usual crew. You just don't go waltzing into a Goblin High Council Meeting and not expect to have everyone want to know what went on."

"Or what you are planning on doing" Daphne finished for Ginny.

"Why do you two think I'm going to do something" Harry asked.

The two girls stared at him until Harry began getting uncomfortable. "Can I just tell the story once? I'll just say that that Robb Loxley will be showing up for the upcoming Wizengamot meeting. Ginny, you'll be taking the Potter seat and I think Hermione will be able to sit next to Augusta."

"Why is Hermione sitting with Neville's grams?" Ginny asked.

Daphne nodded and replied to her friend. "If what's about to happen shocks the Wizengamot enough, Harry would like Lady Cressington to be announced and approved for taking her own seat in the prestigious chamber."

"You are getting very diabolical in slipping in a big change like that in the midst of a crisis."

"I've had a very pretty Slytherin helping me develop that side of my character. No Ginny, you needn't say that I'm a character enough already."

Daphne smiled at the grin on her future wife's face and pulled Harry along behind her to a big cabinet along the far wall of the vault. With Harry and Ginny watching her, Daphne pressed her hand to the palm print there and whispered the password in a low voice. The cabinet swung open with a small click and Harry saw a number of trays arranged much like the inside of his Heirloom trunk back at the mansion.

"Second and third one down contain the rings Harry."

"Do you have a favorite ring or stone you would like Daphne?"

"I've already pushed you for having an engagement ring from the Greengrass side of our future expanded family. I'll trust you to find the right ring to give me."

"Ginny?"

"Not my place to help you make this choice Jamie. You may want to consider the protective spells that may be present though."

"Good idea. Thank you for reminding me."

While Harry turned to inspect the contents of the two trays Daphne indicted, Ginny had clasped hands with a suddenly nervous young lady. "It will be okay Daph; remember Harry has all that goblin training about gems and he's made some beautiful jewelry for all of us."

Daphne nodded but her nervousness grew the longer it took Harry to examine the different colors and styles of rings that were present. It seemed to take forever in Daphne's mind but it was only three or four minutes before Harry closed up the two trays and walked back to them holding something in the hand behind his back. Ginny took a couple of deliberate steps away from Daphne as Harry approached. She wanted to give them as least a measure of privacy for this important moment. And she wasn't disappointed as she saw her husband go to one knee before her friend.

"I thought I would take my own turn to humbly bend before your awesome beauty, graciousness and nobility. I ask this important question to a wonderful, desirous woman who will be my wife sometime hopefully soon. Will you accept this ring as a token of my love for you and my promise to always love, honor and respect you for the dazzling intelligent woman that you are?"

Ginny was almost in tears herself as she watched Daphne nod very enthusiastically and her husband slipped the engagement ring on Daphne's finger. She waited as long as she could before her curiosity drove her forward to interrupt their long hug. When she tapped Daphne on the shoulder the girl swirled around and held out her left hand to show off the ring.

The ring was magnificent and Ginny was proud that Harry had matched it up so well with Daphne. Triple bands of silver and platinum held a squared off crystal clear diamond surrounded by a ring of small emeralds and flanking bloodstones.

"This was my great-great-grandmother's ring. Her name was Lysagh Daphnia Greengrass nee Creadoc. The emeralds supposedly came from her family's lands in Ireland."

"Creadoc is supposedly an Irish descendant line of King Arthur" Ginny supplied.

"That explains a lot" Harry said as he pressed his lips to Daphne's temple. "The nobility, the fierceness, the presence."

Daphne colored at the compliments but then held her head up high. "Lysagh is best remembered for grabbing up a pair of swords and helping her family defend Greengrass Mansion, as it was known then, from being overrun by goblins during one of the Goblin Revolts."

"I will warn Hermione about that when we return to duelling" Ginny said as she congratulated Harry and Daphne again.

Daphne laughed and gave Ginny a kiss to her cheek before walking back and taking something else out of the jewelry cabinet before locking it back up. She turned around with a smile and held out both hands for her mates to take. Hardfang rode in the front seat of the travel cart by himself on the way back up to Gringotts. Whether he paid any attention to the sounds coming from his client and the two others in the back seat was not something he was at liberty to discuss.

Xxxx xxxx

The crowd in the gazebo atop Potter Mansion was silent as they listened to what Harry heard and said to Ragnorak and the Goblin Council. His retelling of the meeting and the hopefully yet-to-be-agreed on compromise took an hour or so. It was interrupted by Harry having a small snack and answering questions from Augusta Longbottom, Dumbledore, Madame Bones, Sirius and Arthur who had taken the afternoon off once he received the floo call from Hermione.

Madame Bones had something important to tell everyone but before she got the chance a small contingent of owls descended on the roof bearing official looking envelopes. Dumbledore made the guess that it was announcements of a special emergency meeting of the Wizengamot being called for. With the confirmation of the announcements when the envelopes were opened the group of adults broke up to return to their homes or offices to prepare for the next day.

Harry and the members of his family walked the guests down to the floo point. Sirius accompanied Amelia back to her office at the DMLE. After everyone left Narcissa asked permission to inform Draco and Severus of the latest developments. Harry said it was okay as long as they didn't spread the planned actions to anyone else before the meeting started. Narcissa smiled and said nobody would believe it anyway and patted Harry on the shoulder saying he had done a wonderful job. She left for their quarters leaving just the Potters, Gracie and Astoria in the mansion.

It wasn't until everyone had sat down to a very late supper that Daphne cast aside the obscuring spell on the engagement ring she was wearing. Astoria had squealed in surprise and she and Gracie came running around the table to take a closer look at the showy ring. After hugging her sister, Astoria turned around and lept into Harry's lap, almost bowling him over backwards and knocking his plates and goblet to the floor of the dining room. Harry was laughing as he pried the girl off him. "Well, I guess that has got your approval Tori but you shouldn't go out and get your bridesmaid dress quite yet. We haven't set a date and your sister and I haven't discussed if she wants to display the ring and let everyone know we're engaged."

Astoria made a disgusted face and moved to Harry's knee. "It's all about those idiots that set off the Dark Mark after the Quidditch Cup isn't it?"

"I'm…"

"Harry wants to protect all of us as best he can. He doesn't want your sister to become a bigger target for the Death Eaters."

"I know Hermione but we'll back in school in a few days and she should be safe there. Especially since she is getting her own private room away from the Slytherin dorms."

"You may want to consider joining me Tori. Whether we decide to make the announcement or not you may be singled out for the wrong type of attention if you stay in the Slytherin dorms."

"I'd have to request Cissie… Madame Black for permission to move out I suppose."

Harry nodded. "Yes but I don't see her turning you down."

"I have two questions then for my sister then."

"What are they Tori?"

"Do I get a room of my own instead of bunking out on the couch?"

"Probably but we should let the Headmaster or Vika know as soon as possible. What's the second question?"

"I'm not going to be suffering from hearing, or worse seeing, my sister snogging or other things with Harry all the time am I?"

A number of crescent rolls were sent flying toward the younger Greengrass sister as she laughed uncontrollably and ran away from the dining room. Harry turned to Daphne. "You had to suggest her to room with you."

Daphne shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe we can find her a boyfriend or something?"

Harry smiled as did Ginny and Hermione. Four glasses were then raised in a silent toast to upcoming plans.

Xxxx xxx

The gavel hit once, twice, three times upon the desk. The Chief Warlock raised his voice to cover the sound of the many officials settling into their seats. "Honored Lords and Ladies, respected wizards and witches – this emergency session of the 294th Wizengamot is called to order this 28th day of August 1994. The doors are barred until such time as a solution that required this meeting is agreed upon."

Robb Loxley, Lord Gryffindor, looked around the crowded chamber and was relieved to see that the press was excluded for this meeting. Emergency sessions were traditionally held under a press blackout with a Ministry representative or the Minister of Magic announcing the reason and outcome to the members of the foreign and home press later. Thanking Sirius for informing him of one less reason to be nervous, Robb looked around the chamber and found Lord Black about half-way up the center aisle. Ginny sat to his immediate left while Hermione was sandwiched between his dad and Augusta Longbottom. Both his wives cast a worrying look in his direction but he patted his dress robes over a hidden inside pocket and nodded back to them.

Daphne was sitting in a higher section that was reserved for future members of the Wizengamot that would hold seats eventually but whose votes were held in proxy by guardians or other legal representatives. Neville was seated next to Susan Bones and Harry saw another half dozen of his school mates sitting in the area as they were allowed to witness the dealings of the governing body. Daphne tossed her head and made a discrete pointing motion of her hand. Robb made a show of yawning as he winked at her and forced his attention back to Dumbledore.

"The Minister of Magic has requested that this special session be called due to event or events that occurred after the World Cup Match that was played just a few days ago. I will let him present the problem that has arisen. Minister Fudge?"

There was a smattering of applause that mixed into the buzz after the introduction and Robb watched Fudge carefully to see if he tried playing to the crowd as he approached the podium. For once the man appeared to be all business but Robb wasn't sure if Fudge had no idea of how to get out of this mess or was reluctant to admit publicly that one of his most trusted staff members has committed some crimes that led to this crisis.

"I… I am ashamed and upset that I have to inform this body that the heirs of two members of Ancient and Noble Families were cowardly attacked after the conclusion of the World Cup match. Where is Lord Potter?"

Ginny stood and replied to the minister. "My husband felt he was too emotionally upset by the event to control his temper before the Wizengamot today. I vote in his stead."

"I understand completely Lady Potter. Please convey my personal and the Ministry of Magic's apologies for the cowardly attack."

"Is that vile person still employed by the Ministry?"

Every head turned to see that it was Lady Daphne Greengrass that had lept to her feet and shouted out that question. When they saw the amount of contempt in that gaze, every face swung back to follow Daphne's look at Minister Fudge.

"I gave orders that she was to be fired and captured the second after I heard of the attack on you and Lord Potter."

There were gasps of shock as Fudge identified the victims of the attack. But at least one person was not struck speechless. Lord Sirius Black rose to his feet and his voice called out to the rafters. "Tell us who the name of this criminal, why don't you Cornelius?"

Robb saw that Sirius had led the charge in naming the witch as others quickly took up the call. Fudge bowed his head momentarily and revealed the name he had hoped to keep secret. "Delores Umbridge. It was Delores Umbridge that planned and tried to assassinate Lord Potter and instead almost mortally damaged Lady Greengrass requiring her to have emergency surgery at St. Mungo's."

Almost of the Wizengamot was standing and calling for Umbridge's immediate appearance and sentencing. It took a number of minutes of Dumbledore pounding on his gavel for order to be restored. When everyone had been seated again, the Chief Wizard nodded for Minister Fudge to continue.

"As a further… Listen to me! As a further sign of Umbridge's lunacy and evilness, she went to Gringotts to try claiming Lady Greengrass' title and vaults. The goblins saw through her subterfuge and captured her!"

"Good!"

"Where is she?"

Many cries came forwards calling for Umbridge's appearance and/or blood but Fudge just continued to shake his head. When everyone fell silent again Fudge opened his mouth. "The goblins refuse to turn her over to us. They say…"

The Chamber erupted all over again and Dumbledore waited a minute until the voices calmed down a bit. He issued a sound blast from his wand instead of pounding futilely with the gavel and some sense of order was restored. "Minister Fudge?"

"I will turn this over to the Head of the Goblin Liaison Office to let him tell you what happened when he went to claim Umbridge."

Baldwin Reeksum walked up to the podium but he didn't seem to want to be in the spotlight. "At the direction of Minister Fudge, myself, Barty Crouch Sr. and his new assistant, Pervin Westley went to Gringotts to take custody of Delores Umbridge and bring her back to the Ministry for interrogation and trial. After a long delay, we were shown into the office of Ragnorak, the head of the bank."

"And the leader of the Goblin Nation" Robb Loxley interjected. Quite loudly in fact.

Fudge and Reeksum glared at Loxley for a few moments and then Reeksum continued his report. "There were others in Ragnorak's office. Beside his goblin sorcerer…"

"Wrotkill. Master Wrotkill" came from Robb again. "You can acknowledge at least his name can't you Mr. Reeksum?"

"Besides his goblin sorcerer Wrotkill, Lord and both Lady Potters seemed to be in private conference with the goblin leader."

Before shouts, stares and questions could be directed at Ginny and Hermione, Lord Gryffindor stood. "As I was unable to come directly to see about the attack on my wards, I asked Lord Potter and his wives to represent me."

"Only the Ministry is authorized to deal with the goblins" called someone from a few rows in front of Sirius.

"It is MY ward that was injured Yaxley. MY responsibility to deal with the crime. Do you wish to duel me about my rights?"

There was no answer from the person who objected to the Potters being in the office. Robb waved his hand toward Reeksum to continue.

"When we asked…"

'_**Demanded!'**_ came from Ginny.

"…to relieve the goblins of the criminal, we were refused. Ragnorak insisted that they had captured the witch and because of the crimes she had committed against the goblins – _they_ were the ones to punish her."

Holding up his hand to quiet the clamor, Reeksum tried to continue. It took a minute or two before the members of the Wizengamot quieted down enough for him to be heard. "I reminded them of the number of treaties that the goblins had signed that give the Ministry of Magic the right to punish humans for the crimes they had committed. They threw the words of the treaties back at Mr. Crouch and me and stated that crimes again the goblins were to be punished by the goblins."

Reeksum sat down amidst the ongoing clamor for action. Minister Fudge reluctantly stepped up to podium again. "That is the reason for calling this emergency session into being. I wish to invite and discuss possible reactions to the goblins outrageous claims. What sanctions or actions do we take to get them to release Umbridge?"

Calls went up across the chamber for everything from closing all magical accounts to storming the bank with all the resources that the Ministry could muster. Fudge finally gave up trying to make sense of all the suggestions and sat down in a nearby chair, fanning himself with his always present bowler hat. Dumbledore pounded on the gavel asking for quiet and finally recognized one person that was still standing. "Madame Bones, you wanted to say something?"

Nodding her head, the Head of the DMLE just turned in her place to callout to the crowd. "As much as we want to get the person that committed the crimes against Lord Potter and Lady Greengrass, the Ministry does not have the resources to go to war against the goblins."

There were immediate shouts for her to sit down and other shouts that stated that the goblins were no match for the power or rights of the Ministry. Fudge rushed back to the podium to make himself heard. "Quiet, quiet! The head Auror had stated her opinion but she does not make policy for the Ministry."

"It's all her fault that we're in this position anyway" came a sudden shout from one side of the chamber.

Dumbledore pounded on his gavel as voices rose to agree with him. "Lord Nott – you wished to say something?"

Nott rose and looked around the Wizengamot noting his usual supporters and the undecided members who might be swayed by his words. "Madame Bones was in charge of the security at the World Cup site. She or her troops should have prevented the assault itself or caught Umbridge before she could escape the grounds."

There were lots of nods and shouts of approval and Ginny saw that Fudge was smiling as the source of all the current problems was shifted away from him and onto another target. She so badly wanted to throw hexes at Nott and Fudge but knew that Harry would be unhappy if she did that. So she held her breath and waited for what her husband said was going to happen

As the clamor rose, Hermione saw her husband… 'Whoops' she thought, Robb Loxley stand up and wait. And wait. And wait. His presence seemed to spread across the chamber and the Lords, Ladies, witches and wizards eventually grew silent and waited for the tall Lord to speak.

"We seemed to have drifted off topic. The problem was what to do about the goblins claiming the right to punish Umbridge over the right of the Ministry to do the same."

"They have a valid claim." Shouts rose across the chamber decrying the statement and saying that Lord Gryffindor was a traitor. Robb waited them out. "I never said the Ministry was wrong either." That stunned everyone into silence.

'_**You go get them Harry!'**_

"I met with the Goblin High Council late yesterday afternoon" Robb started.

"You are NOT authorized to do that Loxley" came the shout from Minister Fudge.

Robb counted to twenty this time before he replied. "I was invited to meet with the Goblin High Council to come up with suggestions. They do not want to go to war any more than the Ministry does." Lord Gryffindor raised his voice. "Is anyone here ready to lose their lives in an attempt to get ex-Senior Undersecretary Umbridge back from the goblins? I thought not. Despite that -after many hours of arguement, I worked out a deal with the goblins!"

Fudge visibly whitened at that statement as he thought it probably involved his swapping places with Umbridge. He began casting looks towards the different exits and wondered if he could slip out without anybody noticing him.

Lord Gryffindor looked at the curious and approving faces around the chamber and said the next thing that would shock them. "I had the goblins release her to me."

That brought everyone to their feet roaring their approval as well as calls for Umbridge to be brought forward to face trial. Robb waited for the voices and wizards and witches to settle before he walked over to the Chief Warlock's desk. With his back to the members, Robb Loxley reached into his robes and pulled out something that he placed on top of the bench.

Dumbledore nodded and Robb touched the object and restored it to its original size. He walked five steps away from the Chief Warlock and then turned. "I even brought her with me."

He pointed back toward the Chief Warlock's desk and everybody turned to look at the object.

"What is that?" asked Barty Crouch.

"That Mr. Crouch** is **Delores Umbridge." There was disbelieve on everyone's face but Robb heard a number of cheers and giggles coming from his family and friends. Everyone was staring at the statue of a toad that was setting atop Dumbledore's stand. It was very dull looking but very realistic.

"Turn her back!" "How dare they do that to one of us!" "Dumbledore - fix her!" were the most popular reactions that came out of the crowd once they realized that Lord Gryffindor was serious(Apologies to Lord Black!). Dumbledore pounded on his gavel again. He made a pass with his wand over the statue and then frowned. "I cannot reverse the spell" he announced to the Wizengamot.

Once again Robb spoke up. "And neither can I or anyone else in this room. This is part of the punishment Ruler Ragnorak imposed. She has been judged by the High Council and found guilty of all accusations. I brought her with me to be judged her in the Wizengamot for her crimes. And then I will return her to the goblins to remove the spell."

"You ask for a trial now?" shouted Fudge."

"Now" replied Lord Gryffindor. "**I** do have the right to summarily execute her for her crimes against my ward and Lord Potter but I would give the Wizengamot the chance to sentence her to show good faith with the goblins."

"What about turning her back?" came from one voice.

"What about her defense?" came from Madame Bones.

Robb Loxley held up a hand. "Only the goblins can turn her back into a human (such as she is) and once Lady Greengrass has been called as a witness there can be no possible defense."

"This is not the proper way to treat a pureblood" came from Leonard Pucey.

"You are condoning Umbridge's assassination attempt then Lord Pucey?" came the question from Augusta Longbottom.

Pucey sat down and Augusta nodded down to the Chief Wizard. "Delores Umbridge has been accused of the attempted murder of the head of two Ancient and Noble Houses and attempted line theft. Does anyone wanted to hear the testimony of Lord Potter or Lady Greengrass?"

"Lord Potter is not present."

Sirius stood up at that point and held up a small vial. "Despite the objection of Mr. Goyle, I have a certified memory taken from my son, Lord Potter that can be viewed in the Wizengamot pensieve."

Dumbledore nodded. "A show of wands that wish to see the memory or have Lady Greengrass testify?"

Hermione looked around and was relieved that only a few wands were raised. She suspected that Daphne really didn't want to relive the moment of the attack and her injury. She was glad that she wouldn't have to do that now.

Dumbledore spoke again. "The punishment for attempted murder of the head of an Ancient and Noble House is life imprisonment at Azkaban or death by being sent through the Veil."

Robb Loxley walked to the front of the Chief Wizard's desk. "As the person responsible for at least one of the wronged parties I choose the sentence of Death by Veil to be applied to Delores Umbridge."

"Are there any objections to Lord Gryffindor's sentence?"

"We just can't send a statue through the Veil" somebody called out.

"The goblins will return Umbridge to the Ministry for execution after the sentence of Death and _they_ have applied the _rest_ of their punishment to her."

There was another explosion of outrage and Dumbledore had to pound on his desk with his gavel again. "What are they going to do to her?" was the last shout that was clearly heard. Robb raised his hands and shot off a fountain of sparks from his wand. "Considering they originally wanted her publicly drawn and quartered on the steps of Gringotts, she will suffer less than what pain than that would take."

"What will they do?" came the question from Reeksum.

"They will inflict a non-lethal punishment. The next to last offer the Goblin Council made was then taking of her eyes and her arms. Then she would be returned alive to be cast through the Veil."

There were gasps of horror from many of the Ladies and witches in the chamber. Angry muttering rose again and Robb summoned his staff again to let off a Percussion Spell to save Dumbledore the trouble.

"What the goblins _agreed_ to is significantly less considering Umbridge's crime against them. The loss of a hand, an ear and her tongue was judged adequate for their rite of First Retribution. She would be returned alive and still be conscious and aware of what happens before she is executed."

"Who is to guarantee that they only do that?"

"The Minister of Magic and other representatives as deemed necessary. Lord Potter has also insisted in carrying out part of the punishment on Delores Umbridge personally." Harry knew his wives and Daphne weren't happy about this part of the deal but they understood the need for him to be personally involved with the punishment after all the things that Umbridge had done to him and his Gems.

Silence fell across the chamber. One figure rose and then spoke out. "This seems to be horrible but less than what could have happened to Umbridge. I move we vote on Lord Gryffindor's proposal for the compromise on sentencing Umbridge."

Lord Black rose to his feet. "I second the motion made by Mr. Ogden."

"**The Crown endorses the proposal by Lord Gryffindor!"**

All eyes turned toward the top of the room at the unexpected voice that came from there. A stunned silence enveloped the hall upon identifying the intruders until Dumbledore made a gracious bow. "Welcome to the Wizengamot Your Highnesses."

'_**I don't believe it.' **_

'_**Holy shite!'**_

'_**Harry – did you know about this?'**_

"_**I think I would have remembered to tell you something important like this.'**_

Flanked by four guards who were carrying wands and guns, _Prince Charles_ and _Princess Diana_ watched over the members of the Wizengamot. No one knew how they got in or how long they had been watching the proceedings. Fudge tripped over himself trying to get to the nearest stairway to greet the couple but Prince Charles held up his hand. "Please continue on. Her Majesty heard of the special session and the reason it was called and thought she should be represented. Neither my wife nor I have been here for any of the prior meetings of the Wizengamot and apologize for our absence. I believe you have a motion to vote upon."

Sirius had the widest smile on his face that Harry had seen in many months. He knew what that endorsement meant. Who in their right minds would vote against something the Queen herself (or in this case the Royal Heir) approved? Dumbledore pounded on the gavel again. "By a show of lit wands, how many members approve of the compromise Lord Gryffindor has reached with the Goblins?"

A sea of blue tipped wands were raised.

"And those opposed?"

Two red wands went up and were quickly lowered.

"Abstentions?"

Another half dozen white wands were held up briefly. Robb sighed in relief as he realized that the deal was done.

"The motion is passed and Lord Gryffindor may take possession of Umbridge and return her temporarily to the goblins. I think this concludes this session."

"Point of business Chief Warlock."

Everyone turned again surprised that the Prince had spoken again. Dumbledore nodded his head. "You wish to address the members with another matter?"

"Yes, if I may."

Dumbledore nodded and Prince Charles held out his hand for his wife and they walked down the aisle with their guards. They stopped once on the way down and it was a tossup as to who was the most surprised - Ginny, Harry or Minister Fudge. Ginny and Sirius curtseyed and bowed respectfully as the royals stopped besides them. Prince Charles shook hands with Sirius and Diana spoke some words into Ginny's ear before reaching across and shaking hands with Hermione. The royals continued on down and came up to the podium together. "We have an issue to address. I heard Lord … Nott was it? Nott blamed Madame Bones for the troubles after the World Quidditch Cup. Those that didn't attend missed a very fine game by the way. We wish to address that accusation."

"Madame Bones was summoned to Buckingham Palace to explain the events that happened after the match. I asked to see the DMLE budget for the last five years and found out some very disturbing evidence."

Fudge sat down quickly and began fanning himself again as Prince Charles continued. "The budgets for the last five years have decreased steadily for recruitment and enforcement by the DMLE branch. No provision was made by the Ministry or Minister Fudge for an allotment to hire extra people to cover the security of the event. Which he bragged all over the Wizarding Wireless in case you didn't hear him."

'_**I think Fudge had better start packing up his office'**_ came the amused thought from Daphne.

"Not only were there insufficient funds and personnel to provide adequate coverage for the event but Minister Fudge has gone out of his way to cover up the fact that Death Eaters were undoubtedly present and killed a number of people after the match. Both muggle and magical men and women were killed before the Death Mark was cast into the sky."

If a hole had opened in the floor before him and led to a herd of wild Hippogriffs, Fudge would have taken that route in a second. Madame Bones pointed and two aurors came up to either guard or stop Fudge from fleeing.

"It unfortunately gets worse" was spoken by Lady Diana. She turned to look at Fudge and shook her head sadly. "It has been discovered that the budget cuts to the DMLE and the other 'necessary' economic steps that Minister Fudge ordered were diverted to accounts that Fudge had set up in muggle banks in his own name. He has swindled the Ministry of Magic."

Another uproar was silenced by Dumbledore. Diana finished what she wanted to say. "Those accounts have been frozen and the money in them has been seized to be returned to the Ministry account at Gringotts."

Fudge's face got paler and paler with each word and Robb Loxley wondered what Fudge would do next. The next words by Prince Charles answered that question.

**"By order of Her Majesty the Queen, Cornelius Fudge is removed from the office of Minister of Magic effective on today's date. Since his actions have endangered Magical England and _violated_ his parole, his is to be _arrested and placed into custody_ awaiting trial by the Wizengamot for his many crimes."**

Four aurors quickly put ex-Minister Fudge into handcuffs and hauled him out of the room. When the shock had worn off it was Lady Diana that spoke to the Wizengamot one more time. "Please forgive us for disrupting your meeting and the way you conduct business. Her Majesty, my husband and I are all concerned with the well-being of magical England and all its citizens."

"Chief Warlock?" asked Charles.

"Yes Your Highness?"

"I'm a little rusty with the normal protocols here. I believe in situations such as this the Head of the DMLE becomes the temporary Minister of Magic until proper elections can be held."

"Those are our laws."

"We apologize Madame Bones for the sudden responsibility and shock. Please contact us through the usual channels if there is any assistance the Crown can provide. Our Prime Minister would appreciate a conversation with an _intelligent_ counterpart in the immediate future."

"I will request an audience at 10 Downing Street first thing tomorrow morning."

"We will take our leave now as we have royally bollixed everything up enough for one day."

Lady Diana smiled. "Esteemed members of the Wizengamot; you will have to excuse my husband as our sons William and Harry pressed him to say that to somebody today. Lord Gryffindor, would you escort us out?"

"I would be very honored."

Lord Gryffindor, Robb Loxley, led the royals and their guards up the aisle and opened up the sealed doors. He found an empty corridor waiting them and was thankful that the press wasn't present.

"Harry?"

Robb stopped in mid step and winced. He paused and took a deep breath. He turned around as himself and bowed to the royal couple. "You have excellent intelligence Your Highnesses."

"We need it in times like these. The Queen will be proud you worked out a compromise with the goblins so that only one person gets hurt."

"Please don't have her send me or Lord Gryffindor any awards or decorations. Please?"

Prince Charles chuckled. "We know you don't like the attention but…"

"You best get Robb Loxley back in there" said Lady Diana. "You don't want to miss all the fun and chaos."

Harry bowed again but by the time he straightened up the couple and their guards had disappeared. Transforming himself back into Lord Gryffindor, Harry whistled a little tune as he opened the door to a very large crowd of surprised and overwhelmed wizards and witches.

(A.N. Sorry this is so long; I couldn't find a good spot to separate it out. Captain Compass)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Following the Wizengamot

(Daphne's POV

I couldn't have been prouder or more satisfied by what happened at the Wizengamot this afternoon. Robb faced down all those fanatics who are always getting their own way and more or less threatened them with war. And then offered them a way out. And the chance to really punish that Umbridge bitch. It was no small thing that just before the compromise came to a vote, help appeared from high, high above. Not an angel or a disapproving argument from now ex-Minister Fudge but bloody Prince Charles and his wife Princess Diana. I was in as much shock as everyone else but a saw a small smirk appear on Amelia Bones face so I suspect she wasn't as surprised as everyone else.

That smirk was soon gone and was replaced by a look of shock as our wise and very sneaky Queen ordered Fudge to be removed from office! He had been stealing Ministry money and hiding it in muggle banks. Sirius was the first to start applauding the royal decree; I wasn't sure if anyone would try to argue that it needed a vote from the Wizengamot. I think everyone was too shocked by the presence of the Royal couple to think clearly. As quickly as they appeared, Charles and Diana left. Robb escorted them out and told us later that they just vanished between two blinks of his eyes. It's not normally possible to apparate from secured areas of the Ministry. Harry, Ginny and Hermione can do it because of their bond magic but I'm not sure I want to know how the Royals and their bodyguards were able to do it. That feat might have something to do with the bodyguards being Unspeakables but that's just a guess; an educated guess certainly as it came from both Harry and Hermione but a guess just the same.

There was a lot of confusion as the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, stepped up to the podium for the first time as the leader of Magical England. She made a small speech about the unexpected honor and her trying to correct the mistakes that led to the underfunding of the DMLE and the other 'problems' that certain ex-officials had made. She announced an election to choose the next Minister would be held in three weeks but she would not be one of the ones that wanted to be nominated for the office. She was quite satisfied with her old office and thought she would be more effective in that position. She appointed Rufus Scrimgeour to head up the DMLE as a temporary measure with Kingsley Shacklebolt being posted as Lead Auror.

Minister Bones also created a new position that would report directly to the Minister of Magic. A Departmental Coordinator that would resolved conflicts and overlaps between the various offices of the Ministry to save money and make the Ministry resources (both personnel and money) less wasteful. There were gasps from many of the older wizards and witches when she appointed Arthur Weasley to that position but I was applauding as much as Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Sirius and Robb were.

After that small bombshell, the emergency meeting of the Wizengamot was declared closed. We all headed for the exits but I could see the maneuvering had already begun as the various factions began gathering together and looking at the possible candidates that were members of the Wizengamot. I jokingly mentally told our Jamie that Robb was certain to be called upon to lead the world or at least England's part of it. He replied that he would have to get permission from Professor McGonagall to skive out on classes for that. Hermione said she wouldn't approve of her husband missing out even for that but Ginny said that it might be interesting to snog in the Minister of Magic's office or to 'find other uses for the Minister's desk'.

Hermione lightly pinched Ginny's bum for that and then the three of us were laughing as we followed the others to the Atrium and the many fireplaces there. We gave Susan, Neville and Augusta Longbottom hugs before they disappeared into the floo and then we found a quiet corner to return the three of us and Sirius of us to Potter Manor. Remus, Tonks, Gracie, Astoria, Draco and Narcissa were waiting in Harry's den and were very eager to hear what happened. We had barely taken our own seats when Robb appeared and placed that oh so wonderful statue of Umbridge on his desk. He changed back to Harry and we three Gems went up and surrounded him in hugs. Sirius made a very rude noise and Harry flipped him off in response. Everyone laughed and Draco threw a butterbeer to Harry as he settled behind the desk.

There could be no brief summary of what had happened at the Ministry but Sirius took over most of the talking as he described what actually happened. Astoria asked if any of us had thought to ask for an autograph from one of the most famous married couples in the whole world but I reminded her it wasn't exactly a social occasion.

Sirius knew that Amelia had gone to Buckingham Palace but he insisted that it was her tale to tell and he was very sure that the appearance of Charles and Diana was as much of a surprise for her as it was for everyone else. "Although nobody was quite as surprised as Fudge" Harry commented.

Sirius left soon after all the story was done as he hoped to catch up with his girlfriend when she got home. Harry offered up the suggestion that the Bones might consider beefing up their security wards now that Amelia and Susan were more in the public (and Death Eater) eye. Harry invited us for supper but I excused myself and Astoria as we had some important business at home. To inform our parents of what had gone on with the attack and the aftermath of the events in the Wizengamot. Harry and Ginny volunteered to come with us and I guess the relieved look on my face gave them a reason to smile. Harry and Ginny kissed Hermione goodbye and said they would be back in a while. Harry then snapped his fingers as if remembering something and called out for Knop.

When the head elf appeared Harry bent down and whispered some instructions in his ear and Knopp nodded and then disappeared. Harry came over and gave Astoria a hug and apologized. She looked at him for the longest time before Harry explained. "While in the hospital, Daphne asked me for a favor of getting away for this last weekend to someplace none of the Potters had ever been to before. I hope you don't mind visiting your girlfriends or staying with Gracie and Sirius over the weekend because I'm intending to keep that promise."

Astoria thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded. "You will owe me an outing then Harry."

"Okay."

Hermione came up and threw an arm across Astoria's shoulders. "Are you asking my husband out for a date on a Hogsmeade weekend?"

Astoria screamed in outrage and anger and chased the older girl for a few seconds. Her face was slowly returning from being very red when she stopped and declared herself. "I would never…how dare…I was just thinking of going out for pizza or some Christmas shopping for you folks. I'm not sure you deserve any presents at all from me for that Mrs. H."

Hermione tried to look very regretful about what she had said but there was still a smile on her face when she did apologize. Harry brought the two of them together and told them to either hug and make up or he would lock them in a room with Fred and George. Since both wanted no part of that they exchanged a good hug together and a promise to spend some of their time in the library together doing research on whatever Astoria wanted.

The four of us took the floo back to Trader's Roost and Astoria started making floo calls to her friends to impose on them for one last time for the summer. We arranged for everyone to come back to the Roost for supper Sunday night to prepare for catching the Hogwarts Express the next day. That left Harry, Ginny and I to go to my office. Daddy was sleeping on the bench in the picture and I hesitated waking him up; he looked so peaceful and calm. But he would be very upset if we didn't tell him about what had happened. I didn't know if Keffie had told him about the attack and my trip to the hospital or not so I was prepared for a major lecture if she hadn't. I suddenly realized Harry had probably volunteered to come over in order to take the brunt of the blame from my parents. I was very sure that he wouldn't get away with that if he tried.

I finally had Ginny reach up and jiggle the picture frame just a little bit to wake Daddy up. He stretched and turned just a little bit and lost contact with the bench and fell off. There was some giggling from the side and Mum walked into the picture and helped Dad up. They both brushed off his seat and the back of his jacket and then Mum pointed out that they had company.

"Oh good evening Daphne, how are you? Keffie said you were in the hospital but wouldn't tell us what you had caught."

Harry stepped up beside me and clasped hands with me. "Hello Elliot; you're looking as lovely as ever Portentia."

"Hello Ginny, Harry. It's always nice to see you. I'll assume from the way that my daughter's clutching your hand that there's something she doesn't want to tell us."

I hung my head for a second. "I did something you might consider foolish Daddy."

Mum sat down on the bench and made my father sit down with her; he looked upset at my being foolish. Harry squeezed my hand just a tad and spoke up. "I actually don't think it was foolish at all. We went to the Quidditch World Cup and afterwards…"

"Someone tried to kill Harry. A jealous angry Ministry employee."

Ginny came up and leaned into my side. "I'm actually quite proud and happy Daphne was close by. It was only an attempt to kill Harry because she pushed him out of the way of a very strong curse."

Mum had placed a hand over her mouth in shock and had to physically restrain Daddy from asking a lot of questions. Like what happened? And how badly I had been injured?

"Did this person get caught?"

"Eventually Elliott. When Daphne pushed me to safety… she ended up getting hit by the curse herself. I was the only one close to her but I was busy trying to stop the bleeding to return the curse. I barely had time to identify the witch before she disapparated away."

Ginny jumped in then. "Harry took her immediately to St Mungo's for emergency treatment. The healers went into surgery with her and we had to wait for a number of anxious hours until they came back out and told us that she was going to be okay."

Both Mum and Daddy looked relieved at that news and I let go the breath I didn't know I was holding. "That was two days ago and I've been in the hospital until earlier this afternoon."

"Why didn't you come see us after you were released then?"

"There were complications Elliott, the goblins caught the attacker but didn't want to turn her over to the Ministry because she had committed crime against the Goblin Nation."

"That's not good" Mum said.

"My brilliant husband negotiated a compromise between the goblins and the Ministry."

"A compromise – between Fudge and the goblins? That had to be monumental."

"Let me tell you what happened then." Ginny and I went and brought back some chairs to sit in while Harry (mostly) told the tale. I was surprised when Ginny pushed me down to sit in Harry's lap but he grabbed me by the waist when I tried to escape. Both my parents chuckled but Mum asked me to settle in and begin explaining. Despite my embarrassment Harry went through everything from the time we got the message from Gringotts until Prince Charles passed along the Queen's decree removing Fudge from office.

Dad was laughing uproariously by the time Harry related how Fudge was led away in chains. Mum was barely maintaining her composure with some difficulty. I gently pried Harry's hands across my stomach apart and stood so I could get right in front of the Picture. I held up my hand and removed the glamors that covered the ring.

That immediately got my mother's attention so she came up right to the front of the picture and knelt down to get a better look. "Isn't that great-grandmother…

"Lysagh's ring. Harry picked it out for me and did a proper job of asking me to wear it."

Before Dad could object to Harry not choosing a new or more impressive ring for me he explained to both my parents. "It was your daughter's desire to keep and remember something of the Greengrass' legacy for an engagement ring. I would not deprive her of that family association since she wanted it so much. And after hearing the story of Lady Lysagh Daphnia Greengrass, I could not think of a ring that would be more appropriate for her."

Both my parents were nodding in the portrait at Harry's gracious words and the look they gave me made me feel very proud and happy. It was then that Astoria knocked on the door and came into the den.

"I made arrangements with the Cardiff's to sleep over with Becky until Sunday. We've got a lot of things to talk about and she wants to know everything about that vacation we all took. I can tell her about the wedding with you and Hermione right Harry?"

"Of course Tori but if I hear anything about an eel in any conversation around me, I may ask Sirius hand out some detentions. Oh, you may just want to mention that Sirius brought a girlfriend along with us but not the current Minister of Magic."

"She doesn't need any wild rumors going on around about her. I know."

Ginny smiled. "If Amelia says something about her and Sirius' relationship in the press you could mention that you caught her and Sirius skinny-dipping in the surf more than once."

Astoria made a face at that. "You want me to be placed in detention then."

Harry and Ginny responded together. "Not us!"

I shook my head at the false innocent faces those two made. "I'll go walk Harry and Ginny out then. Tori, why don't you stay here and visit for a while. I'm going right to bed after they leave as I've still got orders to take it easy for a few more days."

Harry and Ginny said goodbye to the portraits of my parents and Ginny went over and hugged Astoria before we left the den. Ginny gave me a hug and small kiss to the lips right before she winked at Harry and disappeared.

My friend, fiancé, guardian and partner held my hand as we walked down the front steps and around the corner of the house. We found one of the concrete benches that were on the path around the house to pause and rest at. Harry sat down first but stopped me from sitting down beside him. "I hope you didn't get too embarrassed by having to sit on my lap in front of your parents. Elliott didn't look to happy at first."

"I think he was more upset that I had got injured and nobody told either of them for a full day. In case you didn't see it, my mum was all smiles for seeing us so close."

"You've got one more day of not raising your arm over your head. How's it feeling?

"Other that a little stiff and weak, it's much better. I think some swimming and some other exercises will have it back to normal in a week or two."

Harry got this very mischievous grin on his face and I couldn't resist asking him what he was thinking of. "Well, I was considering volunteering to go up to your bedroom and help you out of those clothes and into your nightshirt."

"You are worried I'd turn you down?"

"Maybe a little as I don't know if you really want me to see the scars yet. But then I remembered that we will all be alone together for the next two nights and I can help remove your clothes then."

"As well as Gin's and Nonnie" I commented.

Harry smiled that devilish grin again. "It wouldn't be just a little turn on to have all three Potters starkers in front of you?"

I pushed Harry a little back on the bench so I could sit down on his lap and place my arms around him. "Well, I can feel how enthused EM is about that idea."

Harry rolled his eyes but tightened his grip on me. "I'm looking forward to the four of us having 48 hours together without the Ministry, or goblins or…"

"…deranged enemies intent of killing one or more of us" I finished in what I hoped was a humorous tone.

"That too. But you know what?" Harry asked me.

"What?" I answered.

"I think we've talked enough for a while" He brought his face closer to mine and I only had a chance to nod and grin before we were kissing. I wasn't sure how much later it was when we came up for air and started grinning at each other. Harry said he had enough good memories to last until he could see me again and we walked back to the front of the Roost. He walked me back up the steps to the front door and just gave me a long hug before he opened the door to let me go through.

I told him I would miss him tonight and he nodded back to me before he disappeared to go back to Potter Mansion. I realized I was only a little disappointed and sad but then thought of the 48 hours that he and his three Gems would be spending together. I was smiling as I headed up the stairs to my bedroom. (End of Daphne's POV)

Xxxx xxx

Hermione went to the library and read for about 15 minutes after Harry, Ginny and the Greengrasses left for their home. She was a little restless and tired however and placed a bookmark in her current tome before leaving the library. She had intended to retire and take a nice long hot soak in the bath but she paused before she got to the main staircase to greet a few of the house elves that were starting the night time cleaning shift. Hermione said goodbye to them and took a couple of steps up the stairway before the reason of her uneasiness came back to her.

Rushing up to her bedroom, Hermione called out for Knop. When the head elf appeared he bowed and asked what he could do for so late in the day.

"I have something I need to know Knop and I thought you were the one to find out for me. I need the address of where a certain person lives. I have an urgent trip I need to make and I don't know where I'm supposed to go."

Knop nodded when Hermione whispered the name in his ear. He said it might take fifteen minutes to check his sources and return. She said that would be fine and it could even wait for the morning if he chose. He bowed and disappeared. Going to her dresser Hermione found some fresh clothes to change into in case Knop came back sooner than she expected. She changed and hesitated for a second before calling out for Llasol. The elf who served as maid for both Mrs. Potters only took a couple of seconds to appear.

"What may I do for you Lady Hermione?"

Hermione was about to respond when there was another pop in the room and both turned to see an unexpected surprise. "Harmionny!"

There was a disapproving look on Llasol's face but Hermione smiled and knelt down to receive a hug from the little elf. Harmionny got a very serious look on her face and took a few steps backwards from the hug. Straightening out her clothes as best she could, the little elf did a credible curtsey. "What may Harmionny do for Lady Hermione tonight?"

"Thank you for coming but I called for your mother."

The little elfling appeared to think for a few seconds before replying. "I want and can help also."

Llasol appeared about ready to step in and tell her daughter that she wasn't needed but Hermione shook her head no. "How do your lessons go with grand-elf Knop and the others?"

"They go very well." Hermione just watched the youngster and Harmionny squirmed just a little. "Sometimes they go well but not always."

"Thank you for telling me the truth Harmionny."

"House elves must never lie to their masters and mistresses" Turning to look at Llasol, Hermione shook her head. "Friends must never lie to friends Harmionny" she corrected.

"That too."

Before the strange conversation could continue any longer, Knop popped back into the bedroom and frowned as he saw the little elf.

"Were you called for little one?"

"No but Lady Hermione called for mama and I came along after to help."

Knop scratched his head as if he was deciding what to say next. Llasol went over and whispered something in his ear and he whispered something back.

Knop held out his hand. "It is time to see about going to the stables and getting the horses settled for the night Harmionny."

Hermione tried not to smile as she saw a choice unexpectantly given to her. "I must serve Lady Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry but I can't go tonight to watch the horses being returned to the barn and settled. Would you mind going and doing that for me Harmionny?"

Looking totally confused, the young elf looked to her mother for guidance. Llasol tried not to smile as she asked her elfling. "What did Lady Hermione just ask you?"

"To go to the barns and help watch for the horses?"

"Don't you think you should go then?"

"But I want to help you serve Lady Hermione."

Knop made a rough sound in his throat. "You were given a specific task by Lady Hermione. You should not disappoint her. I will accompany you to make sure you supervise that job properly."

The young elf turned suddenly and seemed almost scared. "I won't cause you to be mad at me Lady Hermione?"

"No, of course not. I shall see you tomorrow or the next day and you can tell me all about it."

Harmionny suddenly made a decision and came over to give Hermione a quick hug. "Thank you" she said before running over to hold out her hand to Knop. The two faced Hermione, bowed and then disappeared with a small pop.

Llasol came forward and made an extreme bow in front of Hermione. "I apologize for my young one. She so wants to help out; especially if it concerns you or Harry and Lady Ginny."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "I have no problem with her enthusiasm but perhaps she could start helping out in the stables or the kitchens for a little while every day under the supervision of others."

"Perhaps that would be a good diversion for her and finding out all the jobs the House Elves do around the estate."

Nodding again, Hermione asked if Knopp had told her the information he had went out to get. When Llasol nodded Hermione asked if she would take her there. Llasol nodded and held out her hand. Three seconds later, the Master bedroom at Potter mansion had been replaced by a quiet city street. Hermione and Llasol were standing just inside the wooden gate that formed the approach to a quaint old brick cottage that was a little smaller than the thatched-roof house they had come to love in Kircaldy.

"So where are we?" Hermione asked.

"666 Delightful Lane, Coventry, West Midlands County as you humans call it."

Hermione frowned as he considered the information. It was no great surprise to her that Delores Umbridge lived at a place that held both sickenly sweet and devilishly horrible connotations. Hermione resolutely walked up to the front door and knocked on it with Llasol hanging back just behind Hermione in case she needed to hide. After a few minutes of knocking the door opened and Hermione had to bite back a sob as she regarded the individual that answered. It was a female house elf but she had shackles and chains on both her wrists and ankles that barely allowed her to move at all. Hermione saw the elf was very malnourished and had bruises about her head and shoulders where she must have been struck. The garment, if one could call it that, was threadbare, worn and patched a lot.

The elf must have misinterpreted the look on her face because she all but cringed when she began to talk. "I am very very sorry that Mistress Umbridge is not present now. I am a bad elf for not knowing where she might be or when she may return. If you will leave your name and business, I will tell her when she returns. But I am not even sure when that will be; I have lost my connection with my Mistress."

Hermione had a hard time composing her face. She was furious and now wanted to help the goblins inflict their First Retribution! Hermione knew that wouldn't help the poor elf in front of her though. She put a smile on her face and knelt down so she was looking directly into the elf's face.

"I didn't come her to find Madame Umbridge. I have some bad news for you. What did you say you're name was?"

The little elf ducked her chin down before she spoke. "My name is Cholisse but Mistress Umbridge said I am not supposed to speak to other wizards and witches."

"Cholisse, I come bearing some bad news for you. Your Mistress has been found guilty of a number of crimes against the goblins and the head of an Ancient and Noble Human House. She is sentenced to death and will not be returning to this house anymore. She will not be your Mistress any longer."

The little elf shook and Hermione couldn't tell if it was in despair or in pain. Cholisse finally swayed and fell over unconscious. Hermione went to pick her up but Llasol stopped her. "Please Hermione, do not touch her now. She is still wearing the punishment bonds."

"What?"

"Some owners demand instant response and obedience and put manacles like that on elves they think are too lazy or bad. It administers something like a charge of lightning when the master or mistress wants it too."

"That's just abusive and very horrible." Hermione stood up and looked at the chains and cuffs that were still stuck to Cholisse. She took a deep breath and reached for some bond magic. She hoped that banishing the evil things wouldn't hurt Cholisse any further. She cast the spell and watched the punishments bonds disappear.

Cholisse didn't wake up but she seemed to relax as she laid on the stoop. Hermione bent over and carefully picked the house elf. "Let's go home Llasol."

When the trio reappeared in the main reception hall, a number of the Potter house elves suddenly appeared and relieved Hermione of her burden. Knop stepped forward, luckily without Harmionny this time, and bowed. "We shall take this one to the healer and make sure that she is fed and healed up."

"Make sure that Cholisse understands that she is not in any trouble and she is a guest her as long as she wants. I sincerely hope that there is no remaining member of the Umbridge family that would try to claim her. She is to remain here as long as she wants and if she likes the circumstances and our family she will be bonded into our house."

"That is very kind and generous of you Lady Hermione. She will be told of your compassion. And your offer."

"I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner. Cholisse might have been spared some days of pain and worry."

"I will let you know when Cholisse would like to see you."

"Thank you Llasol and thank you Knop. I am retiring for the evening." Hermione nodded to the house elves and took the stairs upstairs. Now she really needed a good long soak and hoped her spouses wouldn't mind her crying on their shoulders for a bit.

Xxxx xxx

Keffie magicked the clothes off Daphne and placed a nice comfortable shift on her before she climbed into bed. She thought about the nice goodbye hug that Harry had given her and wondered where the four of them would be going to after breakfast tomorrow. She would like to spend the day with all three of the Potters and hoped that Ginny or Hermione wouldn't begrudge her some one on one time with Harry. There never seemed to be enough time to say all the things she needed to say to Harry. Or…

Daphne reached over with her good arm and grabbed the portrait that was sitting on her bedside table. There was a similar one next to Astoria's bed but Daphne hoped her sister wasn't busy talking right at the moment.

"Mum?"

There was a little shimmer in the glass covering of the portrait and then Portentia Greengrass was smiling on her eldest daughter from the picture frame. "You had something you wanted to talk to me about my sweet?"

Daphne settled back into the bed and placed the portrait of her mother on her chest. "It's about what happened to me."

Portentia nodded. "Are you really okay? You didn't lie to your father or me before did you?"

"No, my shoulder and arm will be back to normal in a day or two but there will be some small scars left over."

"You aren't so vain as to think that it would matter to anyone that really cares about you – are you?"

"No. But Mum, I almost died. One of the healers that worked on me said that if Harry had been 5 or 10 minutes later in getting me to St. Mungo's they may not have saved me."

"Then it was a good thing Harry was there for you."

"I don't think I will ever stop thanking him for that."

Portentia nodded. She could see the truth of that in her eldest daughter's face. "And…"

"I'm worried he'll never know how much I love him. Or how much I'm worried about him."

"Please explain that statement to me. You seemed confused about something."

"This isn't the first time Harry was close to Death. I know I was the one to take the curse this time but from what Hermione and Ginny have told me his being close to dying happens a lot. Between his unusual luck and the fact that Vol…Vo…Voldemort and those Death Eaters are after him on a constant basis, I don't know how much time we'll have together."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I know I made a promise to you and Daddy about certain things but my personal feelings seem to be in direct conflict with those promises."

"Then it's a good thing we have this opportunity to talk as mother and daughter or maybe as friend to friend."

Portentia saw her daughter wipe a tear away from her left eye and began talking. "I can't imagine loving any other man as much as I love Harry. He's…"

Portentia nodded and wondered where this conversation would lead. Or if her daughter had already made up her mind but still needed to talk to it.

Xxxx xxx

Harry couldn't quite understand what was going on. Ever since Llasol had returned from Trader's Roost with Daphne and Astoria all of the girls had been in an especially affectionate and playful mood. It had started with Daphne coming up for her customary morning kiss and hug but Harry had been surprised when Daphne winked at him and pinched his bum. After Harry's shout of surprised, Daphne spun away from him and pulled both Hermione and Ginny from their seats to give then a longer than normal hug. Whatever they had seen in the blond's eyes must have affected them in a similar manner and they wasted no time igetting into a playful mood. It had eventually taken the form asking Astoria to describe half the boys that were in her year, whether she knew a lot about them or not.

When Astoria had finally gotten suspicious about the interrogation it was Ginny that said that they were very concerned about her social life. Hermione said that the twins had offered more than once to provide a screening process for Harry in a search for potential dates, girlfriends or spouses before everything had worked out with the bond between them.

"I don't need any help from the likes of them" Astoria finally said. "Or you if that's what you're scheming about."

Harry, caught up in the teasing, said they hadn't settled on what Astoria would wear on the Hogwarts Express for losing her bet while they were on vacation. "I wonder how many young pureblood wizards have seen a two-piece bikini?"

"You wouldn't? Please Harry; I couldn't stand it if I had to parade around in that swimming suit in front of my friends and classmates."

"Perhaps you're right" Hermione said. "Harry, did Professor McGonagall ever say how many new ambassador's sons and wizard transfers were coming from other schools."

"About twenty or so I think. There's got to be at least a few of those going into Tori's year."

"Let's not forget about the boys showing up from the other schools for the Tournament. Do you think we could trim one of your ball gowns down to fit her Daphne?"

"I'll be sick; I'll come the next day. Please don't help me out."

Harry finished the piece of toast he had been eating and stood up from his seat. He came around to the back of Astoria's chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We shouldn't pick on Tori about this. She obviously doesn't need or want our help in finding a boy to hang out with. However…"

Astoria turned around as much as she could with Harry holding her in her seat. "However what?"

"If you want to try finding a special witch to go out on a date with, we won't stand in your way. There's nothing wrong with finding that special someone even if she is the same sex as you."

Astoria's mouth dropped open and she hid her face in her hands as her sister and her two almost sisters laughed. Harry stepped back and then leaned over to kiss the top of Astoria's head. "We all love you Astoria and it's really none of our business who you are or may be interested in. As long as he treats you nice."

"Or she" said Ginny. "Just kidding, honestly. We just want you to be happy Tori."

Astoria raised her head up and looked around the table. "I wish Gracie was here to hear all this. You don't pick on her about this and she's older."

"We've all talked to Gracie about how confusing relationships are. She wouldn't know when we were kidding around with her."

"Okay I can accept that." Before anyone could say anything else, Astoria had made a pass with her wand at her place setting and the contents of her juice and water glasses went flying in different directions. The apple juice hit Harry directly in the face and the ice water formed a perfect arc to come down on Ginny's head when she started ducking away.

Even Daphne had to start chuckling when she saw the looks of surprise on their two faces. Astoria returned to calmly finishing her breakfast but then looked up with a smile. "Hermione?"

"Yes Tori?"

"I'm happy now."

Harry snickered and applied some drying charms to himself and Ginny. When Astoria stood up after finishing her breakfast, Harry went back and hugged her before she went and picked up her travel bag. "Thanks for coming over this morning Tori even if you didn't have to."

"I'm not going to have many chances to eat with the four of alone once we start school so I thought it would be nice today. Since it's a surprise as to where you're going, I can't ask for anything specific for you to bring back for me."

Rettus and Harmionny walked into the dining room then and he took the travel bag from Astoria's hand. "We shall walk you out to the floo point Miss Astoria."

Astoria nodded and then held out her hand for the small elf to take. As Rettus led the way, Astoria and Harmionny started having a very serious conversation about the strange behaviors of the Master of the House.

Harry turned around with a smile and regard the three girls who were just finishing their meal. "Knop brought all of our bags down from the bedroom after Llasol left."

"Mine's just outside in the corridor Harry" Daphne said. "I wasn't sure if we were going to take the floo or go by portkey."

Harry fished in his pocket and brought out a small object. "Portkey. I sent Dobby ahead to open up the place and make sure the refrigerator was stocked."

"A refrigerator? Not a cooling box? That means it's a muggle place."

"That's right Ginny. And it's not Privet Drive so you can relax on that matter."

The four were walking to Harry's den to leave from there while Harry fended off questions and helpful suggestions as to where they were going. Harry refused to say anything other than "Not there."

They finally arrived in the den and Harry held the portkey out for everyone to touch. Instead of activating it immediately, Harry tugged on Daphne's arm and brought her around so that she stood in front of him. Daphne looked over her shoulder at her fiancé and wisecracked. "You just want the person with the most padding to break your fall."

When Ginny snickered Harry looked over the top of his glasses at the three girls. "That is not why but I promise not to land directly on you Sweetums if I stumble. This was your idea and I thought you should have first look at…"

"The Great Evans Retreat!" Harry squeezed the portkey activating it and the four people disappeared in a flash of white light.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – A Change of Heart

They finally arrived in the den and Harry held the portkey out for everyone to touch. Instead of activating it immediately, Harry tugged on Daphne's arm and brought her around so that she stood in front of him. Daphne looked over her shoulder at her fiancé and wisecracked. "You just want the person with the most padding to break your fall."

When Ginny snickered Harry looked over the top of his glasses at the three girls. "That is not why but I promise not to land directly on you Sweetums if I stumble. This was your idea and I thought you should have first look at…"

"The Great Evans Retreat!" Harry squeezed the portkey activating it and the four people disappeared in a flash of white light.

They arrived standing and once they could open their eyes again Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Ginny were looking at….a wooden fence and a herd of cows. Who seemed totally unconcerned that four people had suddenly appeared out of thin air. Harry released his hold across Daphne's stomach and tried to figure out what had gone wrong. He was still thinking when Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes?"

Hermione was trying very hard to keep a straight face when she barked out an order. "A…. Bout Face!"

Turning totally around, Harry and the others saw that they had almost landed on a small dirt road. It went left and right for quite a distance but the road ran past an orchard of apple trees toward the right. Across the road was a nice sloping green lawn; at the top of the lawn stood a two story brick house. Harry smiled in relief and pointed. "This is a family heirloom of a sort; from my mother's side rather than the Potter's."

Daphne reached out and found Harry's hand as the four started walking up the road to where the driveway took off toward the house. "That would be the Evans then, right?"

Hermione had remembered something important and placed an arm around Ginny's shoulders. She squeezed them and whispered into the redhead's ear. "You're going to love this place; even if you never enter the front doors." That confused Ginny and she ran up to catch up to the pair in front of her. "Harry where are we?"

"This is the Evans traditional summer house as it used to belong to my mother's grandparents and it was passed down to her after they died. We're just on the outskirts of Holyhead…"

"The Harpies! We're close to Whirlwind Stadium? Which way is it? Are the Harpies at home this weekend? Are they even playing this weekend?"

Harry released Daphne's hand and picked up his hyperactive wife and swung her around. "To answer your questions - Yes. I don't know. I don't know again. We can go find out. After we look at the house and maybe have some lunch."

Ginny slapped her forehead in annoyance. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry everyone. I knew Harry had a place near my favorite team and just never expected to visit here. I'm okay now. You can let me down and I'll behave."

Daphne waited until Harry put Ginny back on her feet and then turned her around for a hug. "You're enthusiasm is understood. As for behaving – where's the fun of that?"

Hermione came up to join into a three way hug. "Let's not keep Harry waiting. James and Lily spent some of, if not all of, their honeymoon here according to Remus."

The four followed the driveway up to the back entrance to the house. The south side was all covered in ivy except for those places where windows and the back door were visible underneath a small porch. There were two buildings behind the house; one seemed to be a small barn of sorts as it had a few fenced in areas next to it. The other seemed to a large storage shed that had doors that were barred and locked.

Harry walked across the small porch to open the door. There was a small flash of light as Harry as he touched the doorknob but it didn't slow him down as he opened and held the door for the girls to go into the house before him. The first room seemed to be a mudroom of sorts with a large number of hooks on one wall to hold cloaks or jackets and a pair of large white metal boxes on the floor on the opposite side of the room. When Daphne asked what they were it was Ginny that said that they were a washer and dryer and explained what the muggle appliances did. The four placed their bags on top of the washer to explore the rest of the ground floor.

Daphne was still thinking about muggle appliances when they walked into the next room. It was a nice kitchen and had a small dining room table with six chairs that served as probably the only place in the house that the occupants ate at. Harry and Ginny were soon examining the contents of the fridge and the cupboards while Hermione and Daphne went on exploring the rest of the ground floor.

There was an excited shout about ten seconds later and the two followed the sound of Hermione's voice into the next room. Harry and Ginny looked around at a nice sized front room. Hermione was over standing beside a couple of bookcases but she was looking at where Daphne was pointing. Harry and Ginny finally turned around and while Ginny shouted, Harry was shocked into silence.

Over the fireplace mantle there were two large portraits. Not as large as the one that contained Daphne's parents back at the Roost but as large as could be on the smaller mantle and regular ceiling. The first was a picture of an older couple sitting on a wooden bench and holding a young girl on their laps. As everyone crowded up to the mantle it was Daphne that pointed out that the young girl and the older man both had green eyes in the exact same shade as her fiancé. The red hair of the little girl was up in a loose braid that hung over her left shoulder.

"This must be Lily's grandparents."

"So that must be my Mum when she was little" Harry said. "Maybe about 9 or ten, before she got her letter to Hogwarts."

It was the second portrait however that everyone was really intrigued by. It was another trio but this time the young girl had grown up. Her husband was standing behind her on the same bench. The pair were smiling and looking at the small boy whom the woman held on her lap. He had the same green eyes as his mother and the same messy hair as the man standing behind them. There was no question in the foursome's minds that they were looking at James, Lily and a very young Harry Potter.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry called up softly to the picture but finally his shoulders slumped after a bit when he realized that it wasn't a magical portrait. He wouldn't be talking to either of his parents like Daphne did. He was happy to see the three of them together like the real family they used to be but he was sad that it wasn't more.

Ginny felt his disappointment and was the one to pick up Harry's hand and lead him back to the nearest couch and set him down. Daphne came and sat at his side and Hermione sat on the other. Ginny folded up to sit on the floor between Harry's knees and pat the hand that came to rest on her shoulder. All three girls were staring as the same place Harry's eyes were looking - the second portrait.

The four of them stayed that way for a long time each lost in their own thoughts about the picture, the older Potters and Harry himself. It was Hermione that finally leaned a little more into her husband and whispered. "We can bring this back to Potter Manor when we leave and have it hung in your den or the dining room or where ever you want."

Harry turned and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. "Thanks. I'd like to bring it back but I haven't thought about where we should place it."

"Not our bedroom" Ginny said and then corrected herself. "Unless you really want to I mean. I know how important this picture is to you Harry and I'm sorry that it's not magical." She kissed his hand and then he mussed up her hair before replacing his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's take a look at the rest of the house before we try to find a way into Holyhead and directions to the stadium."

Ginny sprang up but hopped on Harry's knee before he could move. "The trip into town can wait until later. Maybe after supper?"

Harry nodded and Ginny let him stand to finish exploring the downstairs. They hadn't found a clue as to what Lily's grandparent's names were but Harry hoped further explorations of the house would cause them to tumble onto those facts. The other rooms downstairs were a bathroom and a small room that Hermione identified as a sewing room. Harry saw the old foot cranked model of a sewing machine and wondered if his great grandmother had spent many a winter's day creating clothes or other treasures in the room.

There was a door concealing a stairway to a basement which none of the girls were curious to go investigate. So facing the end of the explorations downstairs, Ginny and Hermione led the way up. There were pictures along both sides of the stairway and Hermione paused in front of one and called Harry up beside her. The picture she was looking at showed a younger version of the man and woman in the portrait downstairs dressed up and getting in or out of a fancy horse-pulled carriage. Harry saw a framed bit of lace and cross-stitching next to the picture. It read 'Russell and Meredith Evans; Married – St. Stevens Anglican Church, Somerset, May 10th, 1929'.

"So now we know a little bit more about your mother's side of the family Harry."

"That and the portrait alone has made this trip worthwhile."

At the top of the stairs there was a little room with a sink, a commode and a shower along with a few shelves to place towels on. Ginny shook her head at the facilities. "You'll have to do an Enlargement on the shower. There's barely room in there for one person in there let alone Harry and his Gems."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny's comment but did nod in agreement when Hermione pulled out her wand and began casting the spell. Harry and Daphne ventured right which led into the main bedroom upstairs. There was a queen sized bed placed between two of the three windows in the room with a little bed table on each side. The third window on the side wall was partially blocked by a small love seat that Harry thought Hermione would probably love to curl up in and read a book. A small closet held some older clothes and Harry saw a trunk in it that was probably a hope chest or held additional blankets or comforters for chilly winter nights.

Ginny's voice came floating through the open doorway. "I can see the town I think and the bay or ocean from out on this balcony. You have to climb through the window over here to get to it though."

A few seconds later Harry was climbing through the smaller bedroom window to stand up next to Hermione and Ginny on the four foot square platform. "I can see a steeple and a few other buildings from out here Daphne. The trees have grown up to block most of the view though."

Harry turned to look back through the window to see if Daphne wanted to squeeze out there with him and the others but she wasn't there. Harry stuck his head back in the window and called out again. "Daphne?"

"Back in the main bedroom. Could you three come back here a second?"

Harry was just a little curious and wondered if the blond had found out another clue about his ancestors. With Hermione and Ginny a few steps behind him, Harry came back to the biggest bedroom and found Daphne sitting on top of the bed with a nervous grin on her face.

"Did you find something else out about Russell and Meredith?" Harry asked.

"No, but I did find out something about myself though."

Harry came over to pick up Daphne's hand and kiss it. "And what would that be Sweetums?"

"That I was very shortsighted and wrong about something important."

"I'm not understanding Daphne. You'll have to explain it to me. You know how much of a clueless git I am most days."

Daphne smiled and kissed Harry's hand in return. "You are definitely not clueless and you're definitely not a git. Harry would you make love to me on this bed that belonged to your great grandparents? I just cannot go without you any longer."

(A. N. Warning of M rating content ahead.)

Harry's mouth opened in an 'O' of surprise but then he heard some clapping behind him. He cast a nervous glance at his wives and they rushed by him to envelop the blond in hugs before retreating to stand back in the doorway.

"I feel this important to you but could you tell me why you changed your mind?"

"Harry, we were almost killed. Well, to tell the story rightly, I was almost killed. When I was losing consciousness in the tent I was thinking that yours would be the last face I might ever see. It's okay – I'm not going to cry about the close call. When I woke up later I was panicked that you weren't there and thought maybe something bad had also happened to you. And that would mean I would never have shown or told you how much I really love you and the life we have and are going to have. I want to make up for that now in a way that we haven't done before. To give myself to you physically and have another way we can start expressing our love for one another."

"And that would be our cue to go back downstairs and find something to do Ginny" said Hermione.

"Hold on there you two, please?"

Ginny and Hermione froze in place and looked back to the girl who had just about begged their husband to shag her. Daphne smiled at the pair. "As a measure of my acceptance, trust and love of all of you I would ask the both of you to stay and witness what Harry and I are about to do. You're my sisters now in everything but name and I would like you to be here."

"Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"I wasn't the one that asked you. It's okay with me if it's okay with her." Ginny and Hermione looked at each other for a second and then walked over and sat down together in the loveseat.

"We'll try to stay quiet."

Daphne smiled at the pair. "I'm pretty sure that once Harry and I get going we won't be distracted by much."

Daphne pulled Harry down to sit beside her on the bed. He looked nervous. "Are you sure you want to do this Daph?"

"Absolutely." Daphne bent over and kissed Harry very lovingly and reached to unbutton his shirt. When she finished with that she removed his shirt and his trainers and socks and then her own footwear. She stood up between Harry's knees and pointed at the buttons that ran down the front of her sundress. She stood very still as Harry began unbuttoning the white little buttons that ran the length of the dark blue sundress.

Hermione and Ginny watched Harry's smile grow broader the farther down the dress he went. He eventually finished his task just above her knees and slowly pulled the sides of the dress apart. Ginny saw his face turn a little flushed and Daphne pulled the sides together again. She said something quietly to Harry and he looked over at the loveseat. "Two galleons to the witch that can tell me what color underwear this shy young lady wore to seduce me with today."

"I'll take black" guessed Hermione.

"Then I'll guess that hot pink set she bought two weeks ago" Ginny said.

Harry shook his head no but then looked up into the blond's face. "Shall we show them Sweetums?"

Daphne nodded and spun around so that she was still standing in front of Harry clutching her dress closed. Harry stood up behind her and placed his hands under Daphne's. Daphne smiled at the two other girls and closed her eyes as she dropped her hands to her sides. Harry ripped the sides of the sundress apart and then dropped the dress to the floor. Hermione smiled but Ginny whistled at the sight. It was a sudden surprise that Daphne's choice of knickers and bras was – none. She had been totally starkers under the sundress and both girls were very enamored of how beautiful and erotic the sight of a naked Daphne was.

Harry pulled the naked Daphne back and down to sit between his spread legs on the edge of the bed and began kissing her neck and shoulders. Daphne's eyes were sparkling when she looked back at Harry's wives. "I don't think Harry would mind if you two got really comfortable and had some fun yourself over there. I'd like you both to participate with us… or not. As you like it, I mean."

Hermione was three quarters undressed before Daphne's next moan was heard in the bedroom. When Ginny joined her in getting naked, Daphne was already slightly writhing in response to how Harry was touching and kissing her. There was enough room of the loveseat for Hermione to put her feet up and Ginny hesitated only a second in laying on her chest and began kissing her. Both were splitting their time between watching the pair on the bed and beginning to heat each other up.

It wasn't clear if it was Daphne's or Harry's decision to keep her facing the loveseat and he ran his hands up and down her arms and sides while he kissed her neck and shoulders and back. Daphne started humming and reached back with one hand to caress Harry's face.

Harry took advantage of the movement of Daphne's arms to snake his hands around to her front and begin stroking her stomach with one hand and walking the fingers of his other hand lightly up and across her ribs and the bottom swell of her breasts. The hum from the girl intensified and she seemed unable to make a decision to lean further back to get more contact with Harry's chest or to bend forward and bring a few more areas closer to Harry's hands.

Ginny's moaned in sympathy as Harry's hands suddenly reached up and squeezed Daphne's breasts and began massaging them. Hermione did her best to tweak one of Ginny's nipples as they continued to watch Harry and Daphne. Ginny had slid down a little on Nonnie's chest and had started licking one of the brunette's nipples; both were totally unable to quit sneaking peeks at the pair on the bed though.

Daphne wasn't sure if she could continue to face forward. What Harry's hands, lips and tongue were doing was driving her crazy and the attention he was now placing on her breasts was causing her to start to breath funny and to really cause her juices to flow. She was straining her neck to keep her lips in contact with his and then he suddenly started pinching and pulling on her nipples. Daphne reacted by opening her mouth in a quick gasp of pleasure. Harry took that opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue to start yet another level of arousal. It was almost too much for her to stand and Daphne felt herself sagging backwards to give Harry more access to her chest and those highly aroused points that were being manhamdled by her lover's hands and fingers.

The two Mrs. Potters gave up any pretext of trying to stay on the loveseat and they made their way to the floor as they continued snogging. They ended up with their feet pointed toward the bed as they both caressed each other's bodies and took frequent glimpses of what Harry was doing to Daphne. Nonnie raised one of her legs up so that Ginny could slip her fingers into her. The brunette responded by quickly rubbing Ginny's mound with her palm bringing a moan of contentment from the redhead.

Harry gently pulled Daphne up so that she was resting her bum on his right leg. That allowed her to turn a little sideways and Harry caressed her breasts with one hand. Daphne smiled as she could finally reach other places on Harry's face and neck to pepper with kisses. She moved enough to bring her mouth to his ear. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too my Princess."

Harry must have reached a particularly sensitive spot with his left hand or maybe it was the fact that the right hand on Daphne's back had slipped down and was rubbing softly over the curves of her sensitive bottom. Whatever the reason Harry heard Daphne hiss suddenly and begin grinding her bum into his leg.

"Jaam -ieee! I want.. need you to.…Oh PLEASE touch me .. down there where I …."

Responding instantly to the plea, Harry's hand slipped down Daphne's body and circled her navel once or twice to taunt her just a little. His fingers crept through the silky golden curls above her folds and then his index finger slipped through her wet lips to brush across the hard nubbin he found there. Daphne jerked as if shot and she cried out in a little release of joy and shuddered in his arms. Harry continued to explore her womanhood with his fingers; Daphne came again and again on his hand in a series of small and big releases. She finally went rigid in a tremendous overload and slumped into Harry's side, gently prying Harry's hand away from her drenched thighs and core.

She was still jerking slightly in aftershocks when she turned her head and gently kissed Harry on the lips. "That was just wonderful Jamie. I can't imagine any other or better way to drive me wild and get me ready for you entering me. That was a totally MBO."

"MBO?"

"Mind-blowing orgasm" said the suddenly appearing Ginny as she slipped to her knees in front of Harry and Daphne. Hermione had come over to stand by Harry's right side. "We were quite busy on the floor but we had to watch Daphne as she got off."

"It almost made me come myself" Ginny admitted. "That was hot!"

Daphne blushed and Harry shifted her around to lay her down flat on her back. He scooted up beside her hip and picked up her hand. "Need a couple of minutes?"

Closing her eyes to get a few moments of composure and catch her breath, Daphne was surprised to feel three movements on the bed. The first one was Harry sliding his body over the top of hers and she grinned and wrapped her arms around him. The second and third movements were at her sides and the blond's eyes jerked open in surprise to see Nonnie's and Gin's faces grinning down at her along with Harry's.

"I love you three."

"And we all love you back" Harry said. "About ready to continue?"

Daphne nodded and was kissed on the mouth quickly by Nonnie. "Left side attendant present and ready for action Milady."

Her brows lowered in confusion, Daphne's head was turned lightly to receive a lingering kiss from Ginny. "As my lady pleases, right side attendant ready to begin assigned duties."

Daphne was pleased but couldn't figure out if this was something prearranged by the three Potters or a spontaneous desire to participate by Nonnie and Vixen. She decided it didn't really matter either way. Harry chuckled and Daphne could just barely reach and slap his bum lightly. "And what are you supposed to be doing while my 'attendants' are occupied with one thing or another Jamie?"

The twinkling green eyes held a threat and a promise as Harry's face was suddenly close up to hers. Licking his lips and then the tip of her nose, Harry replied to Sweetums question. "I am about to use the diversionary tactics to mount a loving assault of Milady's long held trove of delights."

Harry waggled his eyebrows and then kissed Daphne's lips very tenderly. "This is an oral incursion of the most tasty kind. Unless you object of course?"

Daphne managed not to giggle. "Just make sure that I'm not too overjoyed later for Em's intrusion my gallant Knight."

"I'm always at your beck and call Princess." Harry kissed her forehead, her lips, her chin and a few places on her neck and shoulders as he slowly worked his way down her body. As Harry moved slowly down her body, Nonnie and Gin began their own assault on her various senses – kissing her lips, face and neck in all the places they remembered she was sensitive and murmuring words at love and praise.

There was an unexpected diversion on Harry's way down her body and Daphne gasped as Harry suddenly began suckling one of her inflamed nipples. He did that for a number of unbelievable seconds and then switched sides. His absence on the first side was quickly replaced by the arrival of Ginny's mouth. Nonnie was quickly there on the other side when Harry delved further south across her ribs and stomach.

Daphne was anticipating the best when Harry slipped all the way down on the bed and his hands went under and grasped her hips and bum. She tried not to jerk her legs wide open after he blew on her lower lips but he had already gotten a good hold to position himself where he wanted to be. The first long stroke of his tongue to her center made her moan and arch off the bed but gentle hands and whispers told her to relax and enjoy the sensations.

Daphne lost track of how many times Harry's talented tongue and lips drove her near or over the edge. It could have been fifteen minutes or an hour later when Harry raised his head up and smiled up at Daphne. She saw that his lower face was coated with her juices but as he moved back up, Ginny and Nonnie thought nothing of exchanging a long kisses with their husband and then smiling at her. Both wives withdrew just a little to let Harry come up and rest on top of her again.

"And now you can tell anyone that you've been properly bushwhacked by the master" said a grinning Ginny as she kissed Daphne's cheek.

"You want me to say _that_ with a straight face? I don't think so! That's horrible Ginny but I will remember your words."

"We're heading back for the loveseat and some snuggling of our own" Nonnie said.

"I want more kisses first ladies. I love you both and thank you for helping."

"What's a sister for?" Ginny asked as she and Nonnie worked their way off the bed. Daphne watched them as they went back to a shared hug on the loveseat and then she turned her head to see Harry kneeling right above her.

"Time for the main act?"

"As long as you still think you still want to."

"I think Lord Potter you are slightly overdressed for the activity."

"Than can be remedied."

"Ooh, my turn to expose Em." Daphne rolled over so that Harry was underneath her and then jiggled her chest right in his face. Harry stuck out his tongue in an effort to lick a nipple but Daphne got up to her hands and knees and reached for Harry's belt. She was careful to unbutton and unzip his trousers and lower them and his boxers so he could kick them off.

"Ladies, I think I should reward Harry for his efforts."

"I think you both would benefit from a little expression of essence of Harry" Nonnie said from the loveseat.

"Do you have a preference dear Jamie?"

"You're totally in charge for the rest of this encounter Sweetums."

It was then Harry's turn to clutch the sheets and to moan in pleasure as Daphne quickly reduced Em from a mighty steed to 'Little Harry'. She came back up to snuggle into Harry's side and rubbed her hand across Harry's chest. "Any wagers over there on Em's recovery time?"

"Not me" Nonnie volunteered.

"It depends on what you do next" Ginny said from her spot on Nonnie's chest. "Some more of that talented tongue will certainly have Harry ready to go in a heartbeat or two."

"Hey, I'm still in the room you know" Harry protested.

"I have just the idea." Daphne rolled over Harry and stood up from the side of her bed. She reached down and retrieved her wand from the pocket of the dress that had been discarded. She was humming as she did this and Harry glanced toward her and saw that Daphne's 'assets' were being fully displayed only about a foot and a half from his eyes. Daphne slowly rocked her hips from side to side and looked back over her shoulder. "I hope you don't mind the view Jamie."

"You're killing me here Sweetums" Harry groaned and tried to control the urge to reach out with his hands and fondle what he could see.

"Em's ba-ack" Ginny happily sang out.

Harry rolled his eyes at his red-haired wife but then he had another lovely vision to partake as Daphne climbed back onto the bed and set herself up sitting on Harry's knees. Harry watched as she turned her wand around and cast a spell on herself. The warm golden glow around her middle confirmed that Daphne had cast the Anti-Pregnancy spell.

Daphne carefully laid her wand aside and went into full Ice Princess mode for a couple of seconds. "I have you trapped exactly where and how I want you Potter. Do you have any last words to say before I continue?"

"Ride 'em cowgirl?"

Ginny broke up laughing and Nonnie wasn't too far behind when Daphne looked over her shoulder at the pair and winked at them. She carefully knee walked forward until she could sit on Harry's stomach. "Nonnie was kind enough to tell and show me how it went the first time with you two. I don't think you have to be at all anxious about proving your marriage to anybody this time and I think you've realized whatever pain I might briefly have is my choice to endure to get to the wonderful stuff."

Harry nodded and Daphne rewarded him by leaning forward so that she was fully reclined on top of him and gave him a very long kiss. Daphne held up her hand for Harry to take. "You need to push me upright Jamie."

As Harry pushed Daphne back up to a seated position he saw that her free hand was reaching underneath her and trying to bring Em and her fanny together so that they would line up. Harry watched the concentration of his lover's face and felt the warmth of the meeting at the same second as Daphne did. Her eyes parted in surprise and she moved her bottom in a little circle to work his member deeper. When she felt secure she released her hold on Em and placed her hands on Harry's chest. Harry felt himself slipping deeper and deeper in Daphne with every movement she made. She stopped once and Harry saw her wince in pain and raise up on him.

Harry tried to nod encouragingly at her and Daphne closed her eyes as she raised up and then plunged down as fast and as hard as she could. Harry knew what was happening to her internally and just held Daphne's hips as steady as he could when she bottomed out. After about a minute she slowly released the breath she had taken in and began moving again; slowly at first and then speeding up as the pleasure began overriding the pain she had experienced.

Daphne wasn't aware of the passage of time but only the tremendous feelings that were being generated by her and Harry's union. She went through a number of climaxes but the last happened just as Harry announced he had reached his limit and Em erupted in and with her. Daphne slumped forward and down onto Harry's chest and relaxed as he drew his arms around her. She wasn't sure if she fell asleep in that position or not but when she could raise her head up again, Hermione and Ginny were dressed and standing bedside with some cool drinks and warm washcloths to help Harry and her clean up.

A more thorough cleaning in the recently enlarged shower resulted in a large number of kisses and hugs being exchanged between Sweetums and the Potters.

(End of M content – (for now) CC)

Xxxx xxxx

Of all the things that a human being could be experiencing at this exact moment, what she was doing now was the absolute horriblest.

"yhur hrrump bleeeuuurrrggghh ahrrgyx leeeuuurrrggghhic ikic –bargerrhyzd"

Bellatrix could barely hold herself to the toilet; she had slipped down from standing as the retching and racking of her throat, chest and stomach brought a terrifying weakness to her limbs and capacity to think. 'That thrice cursed apothecary!' she thought as she fought down the vile taste in her mouth and the churning contents of her stomach.

The Acceleration Potions that helped her baby develop faster also accelerated all the other symptoms that came with being pregnant. It had been two days since one of the Potions Master, Cah Loik, had begun feeding a most disgusting tasting pair of potions to her morning and night and then leaving. She complained about the state of her stomach after the first day but Master Loik said that it would be a temporary passing condition that should only last two weeks. "Three at worst."

Stabilizing potions and water along with meals when she could keep them down were all that Bellatrix could look forward to. She had been summoned to Lord Voldemort's chamber after the first day of potions and was praised for the honor and duty she was undertaking for the Upcoming Reign. She had been biting her lip in an attempt to keep from falling down in weakness or retching and had barely made it through the encounter. Privately she was wondering if she would be able to surprise the vampire if she vomited all over his impeccably polished boots.

The retching seemed finished for now and Bellatrix shakily stood and made her way back to her bed. At one of the tables near her bed, her supper of a now cooled soup and some bread awaited her. She wasn't sure if she should attempt to eat or not; sometimes just the smell alone of food was able to drive her back to the loo or the emergency bucket which she could at least banish the contents of after using it.

Bellatrix had not had many visitors since she had been ordered to bed rest. She almost wished she could communicate with her hated sister Andromeda or even Narcissa about being pregnant. She had never suspected how difficult a task pregnancy was becoming even if it did bring her closer to her Master.

Master Loik was dealing with her and the other problems of the followers of Lord Voldemort. The other Potion Master, named Thop Bhakto, was working on and only with Lord Voldemort. Already, Master Bhakto was decrying the scarcity of ingredients he needed for the concoctions he was using to stabilize and strengthen Lord Voldemort. Various followers had already been sent out for such rare items as hippogriff tongues and merman blood. Bellatrix wondered what would happen to those lucky wizards or witches that would be sent out for even more exotic items such as dragon teeth, basilisk skin extract or broiled troll liver.

'Why did I have to think of that? Bellatrix asked herself. Holding her hands over her mouth and stomach, the cruelest witch known to magical England made a staggering run back to the loo.

Xxxx xxxx

After a fairly relaxed lunch that had Daphne sitting on Harry's lap, Hermione pulled her Sweetums into the living room to have some 'womanly talk', as she called it. Harry was positively sure that the discussion had something to do with scheduling or sharing or something equally as uncomfortable for him to know about so he asked Ginny to come out and explore the two outbuildings with him.

The barn had long been abandoned but the stalls and hayloft still seemed functional. Ginny had checked the hayloft from halfway up the ladder and deemed it suitable for snogging and 'other' activities. Harry laughed and asked her if she was declaring it free of spiders, mice, rats and unmerciful crows, doves and guano producing bats. She had slid down the ladder rapidly after that and slapped her husband for being totally unromantic. Harry had picked her up and held her up against a post kissing her until her eyes had become unfocussed. Ginny retracted the slap but thought if they did make it back to the hayloft that Jamie was in charge of pest control.

The smaller shed didn't have a door and the duo was reduced to peering in through the cracks to try and see what was inside. Harry stood up with a grin and told Ginny that he remembered what was probably inside. Calling out for Dobby, Harry whispered some instructions into the house elf's ear and he disappeared for about thirty seconds and then reappeared. He handed Harry something small and then disappeared again.

"Care to share with everyone else?" Ginny asked.

"It's a big surprise. Once we get into this shed."

"And how are we supposed to do that with that cumbrikation lock on the bar?"

Harry wiggled his finger at the small girl and she cautiously came closer. Harry bent over to whisper in her ear. "It's called a combination lock and you are a witch. Remember? You deal with it."

Ginny slapped Harry on the stomach but did reach into her pocket and brought out her wand. A pass with her wand and the old rusty lock disappeared. Harry lifted up the bar that was holding the doors closed and threw it to the side. He made Ginny grab one side of the set of doors to swing back and he did the same on the other side. Sunlight flooded the interior of the shed and the contents came out of the shadows. Ginny started jumping up and down in excitement.

Thirty seconds later, Hermione and Daphne came running out the back door of the house in response to the horrid noises that were coming out of the shed. Both stopped at the entrance of the shed and waited. Both Harry and Ginny stood up and removed the hands from the horns of the two gorgeous cars that were parked side by side. Harry held up his hand and the three girls looked at a couple sets of keys that he was holding.

"The black one Ginny is standing beside is labeled a Morgan Roadster. I imagine my grandparents or James and Lily used for Sunday cruises around the countryside. I have no idea of what year it is."

Everyone clustered around the open two-seater that had crème colored bucket seats, a mahogany steering wheel and a shift lever mounted to the floor. "Oh nuts, it's a standard" Ginny complained. "I don't want to wreck the transmission of this cutie learning how to drive it."

"Fancy a ride anyway Ginny?" Harry threw one set of keys at Hermione who looked about to have kittens in anticipation of getting behind the wheel.

"Now? For real?" Hermione's voice was trembling abut Ginny had already jumped over the side and into the passenger seat. Hermione opened the driver's door to get into the seat and put the keys in the ignition. "Do you suppose it will start after all these years Harry?"

"I noticed there were preservation spells on it so it should be okay if it has enough gas." Harry held out his hand and he and Daphne walked away from the shed.

It took four tries to get the engine to turn over and then the motor exploded in a small cloud of black exhaust and the car inched out of the shed. Ginny and Hermione were both shouting and smiling in celebration. Hermione guided the car out of the shed and then turned up the road to head past the apple orchard. Harry was smiling as he heard the horn toot one more time and the little car disappeared over a rise.

"So what is this other car? It must be foreign as the driver's wheel is on the other side."

"That Daphne is an American made… Pontiac Firebird. Supposedly very fast and just so-so sexy."

"Just so-so?"

"After spending such a stretch of intimate minutes with my favorite blond, I can definitely say that this silver car is only the second sexiest thing in this yard."

Daphne smiled at the compliment but corrected her fiancé. "Make it the third sexiest thing in the yard Jamie dear. You just curled my toes more than Iever thought possible."

'_**Hey this road dead ends at a small rock quarry. It's flooded now and could be a good swimming hole for us.'**_

'_**I didn't bring my swimming trunks Hermione.'**_

'_**That's never stopped us before.'**_

"_**We'll be back in a few minutes then'**_ Ginny sent.

Daphne leaned in to kiss Harry again. "That was so good what we all did together Harry. I'm almost sorry I chose to delay things now. If I had known how great you were going to be I might have thrown you down and ravaged you a lot sooner."

Harry blushed just a little bit. "Don't underrate your participation in making the whole thing wonderful. Speaking of ravaging, are you very sore?"

"Yes but it's a wonderful sore and I'm looking forward to when I'm not so sore to do it all over again."

"Ginny and Hermione have had some experience and could help you get over the uncomfortableness quicker. I'm sorry …"

"..that Em is humongous? Don't be. I loved it. And You. The soreness was only of the things Hermione wanted to talk to me about."

"Is there anything special you need to talk to me about that Hermione or Ginny can't?"

Daphne looped her arms around Harry's waist and gave him a good long kiss. "Thanks for what we just did but I don't know if I'll be as enthusiastic as Gin or Nonnie wanting that level of intimacy until we're properly married. It's not that I didn't think that was very… extremely wonderful but I'll be satisfied with cuddling and some mild fondling. Let's leave those types of celebrations for special occasions – Christmas, Valentine's Day, Formal Balls… and any days of the week that end in Y."

"As I said before… hey wait a minute!"

Daphne giggled into Harry's chest. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist that. Your two other Gems are rubbing off on me."

Harry looked at the smiling girl and waggled his eyebrows. "I'd love to watch that."

Daphne rolled her eyes at her fiancé and slapped his arm where he held her. Before she could make any further comments, they both heard the toot of the horn of the Morgan and the car drove into the yard and back into the shed. Hermione was smiling as she ran up to give Harry a hug. "That's even more fun to drive than the Beetle Harry."

"Good, I'm glad you had a good time. If anyone wants to go for a longer ride I thought I would get behind the wheel of the other car and we could go looking for Holyhead."

"I need a break for the loo" Ginny yelled as she headed for the house. "Don't you dare leave without me!"

"There's not much room in the back seat" Hermione said as she looked through the front window.

Daphne came over and rubbed Hermione's back for a second. "I'm sure that two people could make themselves comfortable in there with just a little bit of effort."

Harry smiled as Daphne opened the door and helped Hermione tilt the front passenger seat and climb into the back. She climbed in herself just as Ginny came hurrying out the back door of the house. Ginny got in the front passenger seat and looked into the back seat and whistled. "Don't steam up that back window; Harry needs to look out of it."

"We'll lie down then. Wouldn't want to distract the driver at all."

Harry rolled his eyes but leaned over and kissed Ginny's cheek as he turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared into life and Harry took a calming breath as he tried to remember all the lessons Tony and Hermione had given him. He put his foot on the brake and then shifted the lever from Park to Drive. Easing up on the brake Harry let the car start moving out of the yard and into another part of the foursome's weekend together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Getting to Hogwarts, Episode 4

Breakfast was finished on time and Harry went through the preparations again while Ginny doubled checked their bedroom and Hermione triple-checked her list of things to accomplish before they left Potter Manor. Dobby had already taken their trunks to Hogwarts so all that the three of them were going to be carrying this morning were small backpacks that just contained the bare essentials for traveling on the Hogwarts express. Shrunken robes (even the detested green kind for Ginny), a book to read (three for Hermione) and some snacks - courtesy of Fred and George in Harry's case.

Daphne and Astoria were meeting up at the Davis' house to travel with them and Draco to King's Cross. Narcissa and her son had an early breakfast and both had left just as the three Potter's were coming into the dining room. None of them had seen Severus for over a week and although Hermione asked Cissy where he was, she just replied that he would be around 'somewhere or other' and they might see him later.

That alone sparked some conversation during the meal and it was Ginny guessing that Professor Snape had found employment as the engineer for the Express that drew the biggest laugh of all their conjectures. Harry had an eye on the clock and finally announced it was time to go. Sirius was bringing Gracie to Platform 9¾ himself to help her get over her nerves and the Weasleys had a Ministry car picking them up at the Burrow to bring them into London. Ginny had objected at first to the friendly wager between her spouses as to how close to departure her family would be but then laughingly took the five minute slot that was still open.

The arrival at the Leaky Cauldron was different for Harry this time as Ginny and Hermione were lined up to catch Harry's usual untidy arrival. Two wands were brandished and Harry's ever-tumbling exit was caught without much damage to Harry or breakage of nearby furniture. Harry was standing there slightly amazed as his wives made a show of stowing their wands away. Harry watched them nod at each other and head for the front door before he could raise his voice thanking them.

He caught to them outside on the curb as a number of other magical families had come through the Leaky Cauldron to get to Kings Cross. Since this was the first time the Potters had tried this so they weren't sure if this was usual or not. Harry and his girls greeted some of their Hogwarts classmates by name and took up their place in the queue waiting for the next taxi.

Harry eventually arrived at the front of the line and waved forward the next taxi in line. When he opened the door to the back seat, Sirius walked by him and entered the back seat of the taxi. Harry looked over his shoulder to see that Gracie was still hugging Hermione. Ginny stepped into the can and dragged Harry in after her and the two other girls quickly climbed in after them. Despite the crowding in the back seat, the five passengers arranged themselves as best they could for the short drive over to Kings Cross. Harry piled out of the cab once they had arrived there and told Sirius that since he was the one that was employed, he could pay the driver.

Sirius blustered a while about it and then told Hermione and Ginny he would just take the difference out of Harry's allowance. Harry laughed at that and took up Hermione's hand as they made their way towards the train platforms. Sirius unshrunk Gracie's trunk and then gave her a hug and a kiss before he said he had to leave for Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny gave Sirius a hug before he apparated away from a secluded corner. Harry helped Gracie find a cart for her things and helped her push it toward the train platforms.

The four saw a number of classmates also loaded up with carts and/or being accompanied by their parents. The closer they all got to the train platform the more Aurors Harry recognized, either mixing in the crowds or keeping a watchful eye on all the people for sudden trouble. Evidently Minister Bones was taking the possibility of Death Eaters very seriously and had strengthened the patrols and presence of the Aurors at this annual event.

Ginny took over for Harry and helped push Gracie's cart through the portal with her. The sixteen year old almost stopped in surprise and delight as she saw the crowded platform and her first glimpse of the Hogwarts Express. Ginny pulled on her arm and the two girls stepped aside to let Harry and Hermione come through.

They had only gone a few steps when Harry and the others heard a distinctly Irish voice call out. "Lord Potter? Sir?"

Harry looked to his right and saw two people he recognized and one he didn't. Colin and Dennis Creevey were standing by their own carts and a tall brunette with a smattering of freckles on her face was striding toward him with her hand outstretched. "Rebekka Creevey, Mr. Potter. I'm Colin's and Dennis' mother."

Hermione and Ginny had heard the name and left Gracie to look at her surroundings while they came up beside their husband. Harry went forward a step to shake hands with Mrs. Creevey and talk to her. "It's just Harry Mrs. Creevey. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but my wives and I are sorry for the injury you sustained and your family's loss."

Mrs. Creevey bowed her head for a second in reflection and Harry mentally kicked himself for inadvertently reminding her of her dead husband. But Mrs. Creevey was smiling as she looked back up at the three Potters. "I usually let the boys come with some of our magical friends to catch the Express but I felt I should come today especially to see them off. Mrs. Potter, I wanted to thank you for staying with my boys at the hospital until my friends could arrive. You were all gone by the time I was released to go home."

"It wasn't a problem" Ginny said. "I think everyone knew someone that was affected by the Death Eaters that night. None of us wanted to leave the boys alone in that waiting room without someone to talk to or keep them company. Hermione and I have spent more than a few hours worrying about our loved ones in similar circumstances and know how lonely it can be."

"We didn't have much life insurance at all in spite of the Ministries 'official' explanation for Charles death so I wasn't very sure if I could afford to even sent Colin back to school, let alone Dennis. It was quite a surprise when we got the owl from the Lily Potter Foundation stating that they would be funding the tuition for both my sons this year and the next until my finances stabilize a bit."

Harry tried being very careful as he told Mrs. Creevey a little white lie. "It's something I didn't find out until last year when my mother's will was read. She had a special place in her heart for sons and daughters of …of…"

"…families that might be going through hard times for one reason or another" Hermione finished for Harry. "The foundation can also provide some temporary funds for widows if the need is there."

"Thank you for the kind offer but I have found at least some temporary employment as a beginning tutor for some magical families in our town. Between that and our relatives and friends, I think we shall make a good go of it."

"That's nice to hear Mrs. Creevey."

"Boys?" Mrs. Creevey stepped back and Colin and Dennis came forward. Both did a little bow toward the girls but Harry said they shouldn't do it and shook both the boy's hands. Colin swore he would never take another picture of Harry unless he or his wives authorized it. Dennis spoke up and hoped he would get in Gryffindor so he could hear all the stories about Harry from his housemates. Harry rolled his eyes at that but Colin jabbed his brother in the back and said that wasn't the way to make friends. Hermione and Ginny rescued Harry then as they said he had to make sure his sister got on the train properly. Colin was explaining to his mother and brother about Gracie and the two families separated.

Harry walked away shaking his head at the encounter but was kissed on the cheek by Hermione who said she was proud that Harry's ideas were already helping out others in the magical world. Harry blushed just a bit but started responding to all the calls and waves they were receiving from their friends and classmates.

Ron and Luna were the next familiar faces they came on to. They had spent most of the summer together but Harry didn't dare ask how the Lovegood's annual search and hunting excursion for incredible creatures had gone this year. Both Luna and Ron looked very tanned and relaxed as they came up and greeted the three Potters and Gracie. Luna was very excited and wanted to start introducing Gracie to her housemates from Ravenclaw. They took off toward one of the cars hauling Gracie's trunk between them.

Ginny gave her brother a hug. "You shot up over the summer. All those near misses of catching … what was it this year?"

"Ploisterned vashprets… northern Spain. The mountains were nice but the food took a while to get used to. I'm going to go make sure Luna and Gracie are set up okay and I'll be by later for a proper visit." Surprising Ron, Hermione grabbed his hand before he took off and looked him in the eye. "You and Luna good together."

Ron blushed and sort of pushed on Hermione's shoulder before he took off. He was on the last step on the stairs when he looked back at the trio and his face lifted in a smile. To Harry's astonishment, he ran back but rushed past Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Harry looked over and saw that his friend had hurried to meet his parents. Arthur, Molly, the twins and (surprisingly) Percy had finally arrived and there was still ten minutes left before the Express left the station.

The twins rushed up to the three Potters but immediately picked up Ginny and Hermione and carried them onto the train. Arthur had come up to talk to Harry but they were both chuckling at George and Fred's antics.

"They forgot something important methinks" Harry said to his mother- and father-in-law.

"And what would that be?" Molly asked.

There was a flash of orange light from the direction Harry's wives had been carried off to and then a loud squawk of protest. Ginny and Hermione walked calmly back to rejoin Harry and the Weasleys; they were followed a few seconds later by the twins who were begging the pair to unhex them. George and Fred were currently wearing high heels and dark blue skirts that they were tugging the hems down to cover their extremely white legs.

Harry smirked at the scene and explained. "They forgot that we've spent an extensive amount of time with Sirius this summer. You wouldn't know it to look at her but Minister Bones has fairly well developed sense of pranking and, well, we…."

"… got a lot of experience and ideas about taking care of unruly relatives" Ginny finished.

"Unruly?"

"Us? The epitome of gentlemen…"

"… and scholars?"

The twins were doing some serious groveling in fact and made all kind of promises to be restored to their normal appearances before their girlfriends caught them in drag. With a laugh, Ginny finally removed the hexes and the twins got farewell hugs from their parents before departing with their trunks.

Percy was shaking his head as he joined the group. "Did you really have to do that to them Ginevra?"

"No, I didn't have to … but there is a certain tradition to uphold."

Harry hadn't gotten around to asking his father-in-law about his new job before the whistle blew for the final boarding of the Hogwarts Express. There was another round of hugs and handshakes and Ginny slipped a note into Percy's hand when she hugged him goodbye. The three Potters hurried to the car steps and turned and waved to everyone as the Express started to move.

Searching for a place to settle for the trip, Harry saw that Neville was waving at them from a compartment near the end of the car they were on. When they got there, Harry and the others saw that Neville had been saving a bench for them. Hannah and Susan rose to greet Ginny and Hermione when they entered and Harry sat down next to Neville.

"You're much later than normal this year" Neville said.

"Inlaws" Harry said shrugging. "Unavoidable but necessary."

Just then Hannah and Susan started shrieking and jumping up and down as they held Hermione's hand up to the light. 'They must have got to the wedding' Harry thought.

Neville looked a little askance at the celebrating girls and then turned to Harry. "What did you do now and why am I going to be hearing about it until Christmas?"

"Hermione and I got married over summer vacation" Harry said with a smile.

"Again? Harry - why?

"Other than having another honeymoon?" Harry said with an evil grin. "It was so Hermione's parents could be there and could give away the bride like they all wanted."

"Then you're excused from setting a bad example" Neville said with a laugh.

"Who's a bad example?" Ginny said as the huddle of the four girls broke up. Hannah came over to sit on Neville's lap and Harry moved to the other bench to let Susan snuggle into her boyfriend's other side.

Ginny and Hermione settled next to Harry and Hermione draped her legs over Harry's lap to get comfortable.

"Harry is just being Harry and spoiling you two. It makes the rest of us blokes look bad" Neville grumbled good-naturally.

"Don't get upset Neville. You and Grams brought us along to Paris for a few days. That was a nice spoiling even if the lodging wasn't the best."

Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow at the girls and Neville blushed. "We ended up getting two rooms; one for me and the girls got to room with my grandmother for three night. You wouldn't believe the alarms and wards that were put on the doors and windows. No snuggling at all."

"To say nothing of the other activities" Susan muttered.

"At least we got permission from Augusta to help Nev in their greenhouses over the summer" Hannah smiled.

"That went really well" Susan and Neville said together.

Everyone laughed at that comment and the six began catching up with all their travels and activities (well not ALL their activities) as the Express rolled through the British countryside.

It was about a half hour after the Express left King's Cross that there came a knock on the door and a familiar blond stuck her head in the door. "Okay, what are going to make me wear? I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

Daphne pushed her sister into the compartment as Harry explained the wager that the two of them had made on vacation. Susan shook her head sadly. "You bet against Harry? You deserve what you get for doubting him."

"That's what I told her" Daphne said chuckling.

"Can we get on with this? Please? Maybe everyone will forget by the time we get to school."

"Okay, I guess now's just as good as later. Ginny?"

Ginny reached into her backpack and pulled out a pair of swim goggles and a snorkel. She handed them to Astoria who looked at them suspiciously.

"Is that it? This doesn't seem too bad."

"Nobody said we were finished Tori. Hermione's got the next piece."

Astoria looked on anxiously as Hermione reached into her traveling bag. Her hand emerged holding a large green stuffed eel, a prank gift Harry received from 'rescuing' Fleur Delacour from a supposedly vicious monster. Hermione wrapped the toy around Astoria's neck. "That's enough."

"NO!" came from a bunch of voices. Neville, Susan and Hannah were grinning witnesses to the younger Greengrass' embarrassment.

Harry held up his hand. "There's one more thing although you should know that Daphne and the lovely Mrs. Potters all had lovely suggestion about what to inflict on you."

Astoria turned and slapped her chuckling sister. "Traitors - all of you! At least this isn't too bad."

Daphne tapped her sister on the shoulder and pointer to Harry. He was holding up a pair of neon yellow colored swim fins!

"I'm dead meat; I'll never hear the end of this."

"It could be much worse Tori" Harry said. "Besides there will probably enough announcements at the Welcoming Feast to make everyone forget about your outfit."

"What's going to be going on then?" Astoria was slipping off her shoes and trying to put the oversized footwear on.

"All good things come to those who wait. You only have to walk to the front of the train and back; Harry's not going to make you wear those the whole trip..."

"…although he could' Ginny said giggling.

Astoria's face whitened and she stood up a little unsteadily

"I could chuck all this out a window you know."

"You wouldn't want Harry to call on Lord Gryffindor to impose a punishment would you?"

"Neville Longbottom – do not help me any further. I'm going, I'm going!"

Harry tugged on Astoria's elbow and turned her to face him. "There's a reward for finishing quickly."

"A reward? What sort of reward?"

Harry held up a thick envelope. "Our vacation pictures. You can show them around after you finish. Of course there's some of you, your sister and my wives in their swimsuits so I'd appreciate if no boys saw those particular shots."

"And we better not hear any comments about how good Harry looks in his swimsuit either" Hermione said.

Astoria's eyes got real wide and she got ready to run, shuffle, waddle out of the compartment. Harry bent over and whispered something quietly in her ear and made a small motion with his hand. Astoria smiled and then kissed Harry on the cheek before she left the compartment.

Harry turned around and found five sets of eyes looking at him. "What?"

"What was that last bit? She looked awful happy when she left."

"I told her a Marauder's prank spell in case she got hassled."

"Which one Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Singultatus."

"That's not too bad then" Ginny said. "We should count the people at the feast who were cursed."

"What was that spell Harry?" Susan couldn't hold in her curiosity. Her aunt was the Head Auror for a number of years and she had never heard the spell before.

"It's a spell for …"

"…uncontrollable hiccups" Hermione said with a grin. "I expect a number of members of Slytherin House will learn about picking on Daphne's sister."

"That's awesome Harry" Neville said. "Are you going to teach us those Marauder's spells this year in the DA?"

"Some of them; we have to keep some of them for ourselves after all."

"Of course - the twins don't know about them do they?" Hannah looked a little scared as she contemplated that knowledge in the hands of the school's best (or worst) pranksters.

"They'll learn when everyone else does" Ginny stated.

"Good."

Hannah got off Neville's lap and held out her hand for him. "Let's go check the rest of the train and visit the new transfers and those kids who are here for the first time from the embassies."

Neville pretended to be reluctant but with two girls using their bodies to push him along, he left the compartment smiling. Daphne made sure the door was locked behind them and then drew the curtain down to block anyone from looking in.

In a rare show of emotion from the 'Ice Princess", Daphne leaped into Harry's arms and carried him over backward on the bench. "Think they'll be back soon?" she asked as she kissed Harry very thoroughly.

"If Susan caught my hint when we talked earlier, they'll keep Neville entertained for about twenty minutes" Hermione said.

"That's barely enough time to get warmed up" Ginny said as she slipped down to kiss Daphne as she caught her breath from kissing Harry for so long.

Unfortunately, or not, the snogging in Compartment 16G only lasted for about five minutes before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry groaned and tried straightening his shirt out as he climbed back to his seat. He made sure the three girls all looked presentable before he tore open the door with a snarl ready and stopped.

Standing grinning in the doorway were the Weasley twins, Katie Bell, Angelica Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. All the remaining members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were smiling a little evilly and the twins were pointedly ignoring the glare that Ginny was sending their way.

"Come on in" Harry said with a smile that was just a little forced.

The three chasers enters and then the twins who plopped down on the bench seat next to their sister. "Sorry for interrupting…"

"Anything you'd care to share with the rest of us?" George finished with a nudge to his sister's side.

"Ignore them Harry. We do" Angelina stopped and looked at Harry. "We were talking…"

"Snogging more likely" Ginny got out before the twins started shoving her side to side.

".. ahem, we were talking and wondered if you had got the Captain's badge in with your Owl scores Harry?"

"No, definitely not. I expected you or Katie to receive that."

"Not us?" the twins said.

Ignoring the pair, Harry explained. "I thought McGonagall would have chosen any of the three of you girls."

"Well, none of got that badge. So we're wondering what is going on?"

Harry knew the reason of course for the missing honor but couldn't just blurt out the truth. "Maybe Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to us before she chose or maybe she wants us to elect the next captain ourselves."

"I guess that's possible" Katie said. "I guess we'll find out when we see her. Sorry for interrupting you four."

"We were just sitting here talking" Harry said.

"Then that would explain why Hermione's jumper is buttoned up wrong" Alicia said with a little smirk.

Hermione blushed and turned around to fix the mistake as the compartment rang with laughter. There was another knock on the door and everyone inside turned to see a person of the group knew.

"Hello Kirk" said Katie.

"Harry Potter?" the tall boy asked in a quiet drawn out voice.

Fred stood up trying to be funny. "I'm Harry."

The boy raised his hand and produced a wand "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

A green bolt began issuing from the wand and then a number of things happened all at once. Two people dived and knocked Fred to the ground as a trunk came off the overhead bin to intercept the spell. The trunk was blown apart and four voices yelled "**Stupefy!**"

The four spells impacted the attacker and threw him through the door of the compartment across the aisle. The second-year Hufflepuffs who were quietly playing Gobstones shrieked and yelled as a body rocketed through the door and hit the window frame before falling to the floor.

Harry stepped over the debris as the terrified second-years were ushered out of the compartment by Hermione. Daphne yelled for somebody to go get the Head Boy or Girl and George took off at a run toward the front of the train after seeing his brother get up unharmed.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and were careful as they entered the disrupted compartment. Harry picked up the wand that was lying next to the boy and nodded and Ginny checked the boy over before pulling him gently down to the floor to finish her exam.

"One broken and two cracked ribs and an awful knot on the back of his head. He's going to have one doozy of a headache when he wakes up in the Hogwarts infirmary."

Harry slumped down on the bench near the door and let go a deep breath. "Good then we didn't…"

"What in Merlin's name happened here?" a head leaned into the compartment and looked around at the splintered wood, clothes, and fragments of trunk that were strewn around the area. An unconscious body lying on the floor was the last thing he noticed.

"This bloke tried to kill Harry" Ginny said.

"He actually tried to kill Fred" Hermione corrected.

"What?" Barry Allen, the Head Boy had to put up his hands to stop all the various recitals that were coming from all the witnesses. When he finally got the silence he asked for he pointed. "Report Lord…Mr. Potter."

Harry handed the wand over he had picked up off the floor to the Head Boy and explained the turn of events from the time the unknown boy knocked on the door until he was hit with a number of stupefy spells. Barry stepped around Ginny and knelt beside the fallen attacker. "I know this fellow. Kirk Tollings. He's one of ours. A Ravenclaw, I mean. He's well liked although a little on the quiet side. I don't know how to explain it."

"I think you might have one of the professors check him once we get to Hogwarts and see if he had been put under the Imperius Curse" Hermione said. When everyone turned to look at her she explained. "He had all the classic signs I mean. Glassy eyes, slow or slurred speech, bad reaction times."

At the long stare from the Head Boy, Hermione huffed. "Am I the only one in the world that's read the Seventh Year Defense books?"

There was a chorus of "Yes" from most of the spectators and Harry held back a laugh. Barry Allen was not amused though. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Another voice spoke up from outside the crowd around. "Let's take him up to our compartment and watch him Barry. If he comes to we can start questioning him right away. He can be moved right Lady Ginny?"

A brunette shouldered her way through the crowd and half the people recognized Dorothy Gale, the Head Girl this year.

"It's just Ginny, Miss Gale. Let me fix his ribs first and then he can be moved. I'm not quite up to working on his head yet – that's more in the line of Madame Pomfrey's department."

Harry and George blocked off the doorway from prying eyes and Ginny knelt down and gently laid her hands to the right side of the unconscious Ravenclaw. There was a yellow glow that lasted for about twenty seconds and then Ginny straightened up. "He's okay to be moved now. Be careful about his head though."

George and Fred yelled to clear the aisle and everybody got out of the way one way or the other as the "Mobilicorpus" spell was cast on Kirk Tollings. With the Head Girl clearing the way, Mr. Allen floated the unconscious lad toward the front of the train. The crowd muttered a bit and also headed back for their compartments.

Harry looked at the five Hufflepuffs who were staring at them and their ruined door. Harry shook his head and pulled his wand. "Reparo!" he cast quickly. Two of the young girls giggled as the door reassembled itself into something almost as good as new.

"I'm not sure that one will lock properly again but I hope you won't be bothered any further until we get to Hogwarts. We apologize for disrupting your trip."

The five Hufflepuffs quickly entered and closed the door behind them. The sound of giggles and whispered conversation started rising from the compartment as soon as it closed.

"They are going to be so popular for about a week for their part in this adventure" Ginny said.

"Adventure? Adventure? I almost get killed and you're calling it an adventure?" Fred was torn between laughing and going into shock. Harry didn't quite know what to say to the brother that only stood up and had a killing curse thrown at him.

That particular problem was solved when Angelina pulled Fred up into a hug. "I'm sorry that you were so scared about the experience that you only got two or three good gropes in when we were rolling around on the ground."

Fred looked around suspiciously and then pulled the girl into a hug. "I'm traumatized, simply traumatized. We should go back to our compartment and let me lie down with my head in your lap."

The other two chasers gave Fred a raspberry apiece and began pushing the twins out of the door. Harry reached out and grabbed Fred's shoulder. "Thanks Fred."

"I should learn to control my mouth" was the answer that came back to Harry.

Hermione, Ginny and Daphne all went to give Fred a group hug. "But that wouldn't be you if you did that" Ginny whispered as she leaned up to kiss Fred on the cheek.

"Yuck, ewwww. Sister boogies." Ginny was laughing as she pushed her brothers out the door.

Harry turned and looked at the disaster that was still present in their compartment. Clothes, broken ink wells, parchment and fragments of the trunk that had intercepted the curse were scattered all over the walls, benches and floor of Compartment 16G. There was a long whistle of disbelieve from the door and Harry didn't have to turn to know that Neville, Susan and Hannah had returned just at that moment and were looking at the disastrous leftovers that were spread across the area.

"What the blue blazes happened in here?" Neville asked. Before Harry could reply. Hannah spoke up. "Aren't those your sweaters over there Neville?"

Neville stared and then strode over angrily to remove some clothes from the hands of Hermione who had started to pick up the scattered items. "I'll have you keep your hands off my skivvies Hermione, thank you very much."

Neville took another look around the compartment and he turned to Harry with a half-worried frown. "What exactly did you do to my trunk Mr. Potter?"

Ginny was trying hard to contain her giggles as Hannah and Susan started scooping up the rest of Neville's clothes.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I will buy you a new trunk Neville. Would you believe….?"

The six wizards and witches cleared off the two benches and Harry described what had almost just happened. Neville swore he would go attack Tollings again when he woke up and Harry laughingly said he was suffering enough already. Hermione also stated that she didn't believe it was the Ravenclaw that had wanted to get to Harry. After Ginny sent her doe patronus on ahead to notify Madame Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick of the problem with the Ravenclaw sixth year, the group settle down to discuss who on the Express might have cast the spell. Various other friends and housemates drifted in and out of the room once word of the attack spread over the train.

Harry wondered if he would ever have a normal calm easy ride to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Feast and Fakery

The platform at Hogsmeade was more crowded than normal this year. In addition to all the returning and new students that were arriving on the Express, Harry saw a number of other professors beside Hagrid who were waiting for other students to get off the train. Professor Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey were anxiously standing by with a floating stretcher if Mr. Tollings wasn't conscious or able to walk yet.

Professor Vector, the Arithmancy instructor, had a sign floating over her head calling out for the new transfers that were yet to be sorted. That small crowd of various witches and wizards were going to be travelling up to the castle with a small group of assigned carriages. Adding to that, the sign also called out for the two dozen or so witches and wizards that were sons and daughters of the magical Ambassadors to England that were attending Hogwarts for the first time.

Harry and his wives were looking around and through the crowd hoping to see Gracie, Astoria or Daphne when they heard their names being called. Harry looked up to Professor McGonagall and Sirius rushing up to them with looks of concern on their faces. Sirius was the first to reach the small family and he looked over Harry carefully before he grabbed him by the shoulders. "Filius was standing by us when Ginny's patronus delivered the message. Are you all right?"

Harry nodded and then replied for Minerva's benefit. "Everyone is okay but Tollings got hit by four Stunners so he has a pretty big lump on his head. Other than that I have to go send for another trunk for Neville."

"Why do you need to get Mr. Longbottom another trunk Har.. Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry used Neville's trunk to intercept the killing curse Tollings cast" Ginny supplied.

Both professor's mouths dropped open in shock at the mention of that Unforgiveable spell. It was Hermione that grabbed an enraged Sirius' arm to prevent him going to the train and trying to attack the Ravenclaw.

"We are pretty sure it wasn't his fault" Harry declared. "My more than brilliant wife thought she recognized the signs of an Imperius curse on Tollings after the dust settled. I sent a message of the attack on to the Ministry. I'm not sure if Minister Bones will show up but I expect there will be some Aurors here within an hour."

Sirius nodded and turned and watched Madame Pomfrey float the injured boy off the train compartment and to the first of the carriages in line. There wasn't much of a delay until the Thestral hooked up to it to begin moving with the mediwitch starting to cast healing spells on Tollings. Ginny shivered next to Harry and for once he was glad she hadn't been tasked by the healer to help her newest patient out. Hagrid's voice came booming over the crowd calling out for the first years to come along with him and the rest of the students on the train station began dispersing to walk up to the school or ride the carriages. Promising to catch up with them later Sirius started heading for the lead carriage with Minerva but a few steps behind him.

Harry called out for a moment of her time and then cast a privacy spell around them when the Deputy Headmistress returned. "Although Tollings cast _that_ curse, it wasn't aimed at me. Fred was the actual target because he stood up and jokingly said he was Harry Potter. He was pretty shook up about the close call the last we saw of him and we haven't decided if we should notify Arthur and Molly about the whole mess since it wasn't a direct attack on him."

McGonagall nodded. "We will definitely notify his parents but I shall speak to young Mr. Weasley sometime this evening and find out his wishes on the matter. I'm pretty sure Arthur will be told by someone from the Ministry so maybe we should make a joint floo call to the Burrow later."

"I really don't want us to get a Howler from mum first thing in the morning about this" Ginny said very seriously.

McGonagall nodded her agreement with that and hurried along to catch up with Sirius as the three Potters starting walking up the pathway. They were joined up by a number of their house mates who had heard the rumors and whispers of the attack. At the first question from Seamus, Ginny whirled around and looked over the group. "We'd rather not talk about it at all. Besides that, I'm pretty sure we and all the other witnesses to the attack are going to be questioned by the Aurors that are on their way."

That seemed to satisfy almost everyone's curiosity and the majority of the Gryffindor's took off and left the three Potters walking slowly behind them. Ron and Luna were the last lingerers and Luna gave hugs to Harry, Ginny and Hermione before Ron hurried her along to get to the feast.

"Well, some things are constant in our life" Harry quipped. "Ron wanting to get to the food before anyone else will probably never change."

"Where does he put all those provisions anyway?" Harry started at the familiar voice and saw that Draco, Tracey Davis, and Daphne had been waiting along the path for the threesome to catch up with them.

"That's one of the mysteries of Hogwarts Harry hasn't gotten around to solving yet" Ginny said as the two Slytherin girls came up to exchange hugs with her and Hermione.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long night" Harry said.

"Why?" asked Tracey.

"There's a double sorting with the first years and the transfers. On top of that there's got to be a slew of announcements and then we have the wonderful interviews with the Aurors to give our reports on the attack to look forward to."

"Yeah, Daphne told us all about it when she came back to our car."

"You didn't happen to see to see anyone from Slytherin gloating or reacting badly to the news of my survival did you?"

Draco shook his head. "No, not that I looked since I'm trying to keep a lower profile. But I will keep my ears open when we get back to the dungeon tonight."

"Another power shuffle about to take place then?" Hermione asked.

"Hard to tell but with the problems at the World Cup and reports of Death Eaters walking around again anything is possible. I'm sure there will be some boasting in the individual dorms though."

"Keep your nose clean Draco. You don't want to have your girlfriend bail you out of a bad situation. Take it from me that you'll never hear the end of that."

Draco and Tracey laughed as Harry was mock attacked by his wives. He settled the protests by dragging them both into a close embrace and kissing them soundly. The two Mrs. Potters relented in their attack since they were in serious danger of tumbling over in laughter with their husband. Tracey grabbed her boyfriend's arm and started dragging him up toward the still open doors of the castle. "Don't be too long you four. I'll save you a seat Daph."

Daphne nodded as the pair walked on ahead of the rest of them and disappeared around the next curve. Daphne turned and rushed up to Harry to grab him up in a hug. "I'm sorry that this will have to do until probably tomorrow" she said as she kissed his cheek. Hermione and Ginny also embraced the pair and Harry felt surrounded again by love and affection after the close call he had undergone.

Daphne stepped back carefully and looked at her secret fiancé. "And another year starts out on a bad step for you. I hope that Tollings remembers who set him after you."

"I'm not going to hold my breath waiting for that to happen" Harry said. Daphne looked at the worried look on Harry's face and then turned to his wives. "Should I set him a task to distract him for a bit?"

With both girls nodding vigorously Harry cast a suspicious look at the blond. "What sort of a task? I'm not fetching anything from the Forbidden Forest for you this evening."

"I'm not that stupid or foolish as to ever ask you to attempt something dangerous, especially after the day you've had. This is more of a mental challenge."

"And we all know…"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence Ginny!"

Both Hermione and Daphne chuckled at what they thought Ginny was probably going to have said. Daphne came back to hug Harry loosely. "I'm challenging you to tell me, in words or song, what you like the best about me physically. One thing. You've let it be known privately how much you like Ginny's bum and we've all noticed how long you can stare at or touch Nonnie's legs. I want the same complement for me. Not that I'm going to expose myself to the rest of Hogwarts mind you but if there's something I can… highlight or drive you wild with, I want to know about it. You have… what girls?"

"Two days" Hermione supplied.

"Forty eight hours to let me and your other two Gems know. Just so we can all make the appropriate comments about each other to you."

Harry had a slightly dazed look on his face as he thought about all the attributes that his future wife had and which one he was supposed to pick out over all the others. Daphne winked at Hermione and Ginny and slipped over and gave Harry a sweet little kiss right on his lips. "I'll let the three of you know where the Greengrasses new quarters are after I find out. We better get moving before they send out a search party for us."

"By Sweetums; we'll try to talk to you for a few minutes after the feast." Ginny and Hermione gave Daphne a quick hug before she took up toward the school in a rapid walk.

The three Potters gave her a minute or two lead before the walked up through the front doors of the school and into the Great hall. Dumbledore was standing at the teacher's table and seemed to be waiting for Harry and his wives to settle into the Gryffindor table. The Headmaster clapped his hands twice and the lights in the Great Hall dimmed and returned to brightness to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome back, welcome back. I hope everyone here had an enjoyable summer holiday and are quite prepared to start a memorable year here at Hogwarts. There are a lot of changes and new events on the horizon. The first of these will occur before the regular sorting of the newly arriving first years. We are honored and pleased to welcome the sons and daughters of Foreign Ambassadors much like we welcomed the three Ferrafortes last year. All of the two dozen new students were sorted during their orientation over the summer but it is time to let them introduce themselves and the Houses they are going to."

There was some polite clapping as the returning students were looking at the group that was gathered at one side of the teacher's table. With a bit of looking around the first of the group stepped forward a step.

"Gillette Mertens – Belgium – Fifth Year Hufflepuff."

'_**Oh no. Right into OWLS.'**_

'_**I'm sure his new House mates will help him out studying. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put him into a specific year unless it thought he could handle it.'**_

'_**Shhh. The next one's up.'**_

"Martha Simpson – Canada - Third Year Gryffindor."

There was hearty applause from the Gryffindor table and Hermione pulled Martha aside to greet her as she was one of the one's Harry and she had guided during the Ambassador's Tour.

The Ambassador's children seemed to be split rather evenly in terms of Houses and different years. Harry noticed that the three Kobayashi children he and Hermione escorted around had been slightly split up; Asami and Ryoto had been sent to Second and Third Year Ravenclaw while their older sister Katsu went into Fourth Year Hufflepuff so she would be attending some classes with the Potters. A Georgina Damusk from South Africa announced herself shyly as a Second Year Slytherin to end the contingent of students from Ambassador's Row. There were a dozen older witches and wizards still standing as Georgina took her seat.

Professor McGonagall stood and introduced the new faces. "These are transfer students from other schools that have chosen to come here to further their education. They will be sorted now before the new students."

It was Minerva that brought the familiar stool and Sorting Hat forward and then sat the Hat on the stool. The Sorting Hat broke out in song describing a short history of the four founders and the legacy and traits of the four houses that were named after them. There was some polite applause and then McGonagall produced two lists and addressed the transfer students first.

"Please come forward to place the Sorting Hat on your head when I call your name. "Jessica Adams from the Salem Academy of Witches."

The older girl stepped up and sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. It was a matter of a few seconds until the hat called out "Seventh Year Gryffindor."

There was a smattering of applause with most of the other Houses joining in with the Ravenclaws showing of support. The next person, Richardo Belizza from the Sao Paulo Institute of Magic, was assigned to Sixth Year Ravenclaw and was greeted warmly by his new housemates. Even Luna and Gracie, Harry saw came down to introduce themselves to their new housemate. The majority of the transfers seemed to be sorted into sixth and seventh year levels and Hermione wondered if word or rumor had spread about the magical competition that was soon going to be announced. There were other younger transfers and most had were related to already existing Hogwarts students.

"Barnaby Pucey from the Durmstrang Institute." A blocky squared jawed young wizard walked confidently up to the stool as he smiled at the Slytherin table. He didn't see the watchful eyes of the three Potters who remembered his older brother, Adrian that had been expelled from Hogwarts for assaulting and Obliviating young witches two years ago.

The Sorting Hat settled on Pucey's head and Harry felt and heard a magical voice whisper in his ear.

'_**He's been marked.'**_

'_**Vika?'**_

'_**Yes, the Headmaster asked me to monitor all the new arrivals this evening. This one has a Dark Mark on his left arm.'**_

'_**How? He can't be more than fourteen.' **_This from Hermione.

'_**He must have been marked from birth or soon after before Tom was vanquished the first time.' **_Daphne was puzzled as she conveyed this to the others.

'_**Vika, can you do something to remove him from the tables?'**_

'_**Too many witnesses now Harry. There are a couple of Aurors waiting just in case something like this happened.'**_

'_**A sudden sickness?**_' Ginny suggested.

'_**I'll see what I can do.**_' Vika's voice faded out from Harry's and his wives minds but Harry saw Fred and George sit up straighter suddenly and all three saw George reach into the pocket of his robes and hold something out in his hand that vanished.

"Third Year Slytherin!" There were shouts that came from the table under the green and silver banner and Barnaby Pucey received a lot of congratulations from the children of the old Death Eater families. Ginny noticed that Draco made a show of greeting the younger wizard but his face held a certain degree of disapproval when he turned to go back to his own seat. Pucey sat down and Theodore Nott joined him, talking and pointing out people and things in the Great Hall to the new Slytherin. Harry tried not to notice as their glance encompassed the three Potters for a few seconds.

The rest of the sorting of the transfers went smoothly and there were no more marked surprises that Vika had to share. The first years were led in eventually by Professor McGonagall and the regular sorting began. Dennis Creevey was the third boy to be sorted and Harry applauded as much as everyone else as Dennis was sorted into the same house as his brother Collin. Harry paid attention to most of the sorting until the sound or retching happened just as a really shy looking young lad named Harrold Kiely was about to place the hat on his head. Harry was distracted from wondering why there weren't more Harry's at Hogwarts to seeing that Barnaby Pucey had turned green and was presently losing whatever he had eaten on the Hogwarts Express all over the flagstones next to the Slytherin table.

Professor Narcissa Black and Madame Pomfrey came down off the teacher's table to help deal with the sick boy. Madame Pomfrey told the rest of the Slytherins that she was taking the sick wizard out of the Hall to go to the infirmary. Professor Black cleaned up the mess and quietly asked if anybody had seen or done anything to make their new housemate sick. She glared at the rest of the table and apologized for the interruption. Narcissa walked back to the teacher's table and sat down next to an empty chair.

'_**Mission accomplished Harriekins.'**_

'_**QUIT calling me THAT Vika! What did you do?'**_

There was a chuckle in Harry's ear and he, his wives and fiancée got an answer to his mental questions. _**'I borrowed a special candy from Ginny's brothers and banished it into Pucey's stomach. Almost instant bleechhhk!'**_

Harry covered his mouth to keep from laughing and he had to pinch Ginny to keep her from bursting out during the ongoing sorting. Hermione leaned over the table and caught the twin's eyes and gave Greg and Forge a big thumbs up for their contribution. They broke off the grinning to start clapping for the latest Gryffindor housemate – Tanya Munson.

The sorting was over after 14 more first year witches and wizards and Dumbledore stood. "I apologize for the long delay and I deduct no House points for the loud sounds that have come out of the stomach of one Mr. Weasley. Welcome All. Tuck in!"

Harry and the other turned to see Ron pretending he wasn't embarrassed as he helped himself to a small (for him) helping of smashed potatoes before passing the bowl along to his chuckling brothers. Ginny cast a privacy spell and asked Harry and Hermione if they thought Pucey had been the one to cast the Imperius curse to have Tollings attack Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders as he cast a slightly worried eye around the hall. He had no idea of who had arranged the attack and anybody that cast even a casual glance towards the three of them could have been the culprit.

The Welcoming Feast lived up to its reputation in terms of quantity and quality of foods and it was almost forty minutes later when everyone had pushed their plates aside. Even Ron, once he had learned of the attack and the spell that had been cast toward his brother, had curbed his appetite for the evening.

The platters and remaining bowls, platters and servings of food disappeared from the tables as Dumbledore rose to address the Hall. "Congratulations to all the new students, both foreign and domestic, for their being sorted into Houses and well wishes to everyone for the upcoming year."

"Before I get to the many announcements, I would like to ask for a moment or two or respectful silence for a man, and a colleague and a Professor that spent many years teaching at this school and was the Head of Slytherin House. Professor Severus Snape was killed by Dark Forces and we shall miss his guidance and knowledge. Professor Snape."

Because it was Dumbledore, there were no derisive shouts or protests coming from the students for remembering the Potions Master. Harry kept his head bowed in silence, in spite of his knowledge of Snape's survival in the ruse that killed a few Death Eaters in the explosion at Spinner's End. Harry tried imagining what the various thoughts of individual students had around the hall and wondered if Cissy was going to report back to her boyfriend the various reactions the different Houses had.

"In the normal case of affairs this would be the point in my speech where I would inform everyone that Mr. Filch has a long list of proscribed items and that magic is prohibited between classes. However, Mr. Filch has retired."

There was a sudden uproar of approval and shouts of glee from the crowd and the celebration was much like the awarding of the House Cup to Gryffindor at the end of Harry's first year. Even McGonagall was smiling as she saw the looks of happiness that accompanied those five words.

Dumbledore waited for the uproar to settle down and raised his hands. "We shall pass on your well wishes to Argus the next time we see him. The role of caretaker will be assumed by the many house elves here at school and specific problems or situations should be referred to Canteeq. But back to the announcements. As usual the Forbidden Forest remains out of bounds for all Hogwarts students and Hogsmeade weekends are restricted to those of third year and above."

"Over the summer the Chapel on the sixth floor has been cleaned and restored to usefulness. I am happy to report that Vicar Cobbes from Hogsmeade has agreed to hold services at 8 on Sundays while Friar Tuck, the Hufflepuff ghost, will hold services at noon until a living priest may be contracted to hold services for those Catholics amongst us."

Harry saw Hermione nod at this bit of news and wondered if she would like him to escort her to services. Harry knew she had missed attending church on a regular basis and he had no objection to going with her and offering thanks for the many bits of luck and blessings he had received since he had been informed that he was a wizard. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand and nodded to her mental question.

"The various wizards and witches that are Heads of Houses that chose separate quarters are being housed in a reconverted area on the third floor. Professor Babbling will be escorting those people up to their new quarters at the end of the feast."

"We have a number of staff changes to announce. Professor Binns has resigned with his intent to publish his extensive treatise on the Goblin Wars. Professor Lupin has graciously volunteered to accept the position of the History of Magic instructor and Sirius Black will assume the full time instructorship of most of the Defense against the Dark Arts classes."

Cheers, mostly from Gryffindor, greeted those changes as Professor Lupin had been one of the popular teachers during the previous year. Even Neville, who had argued a bit against the change, was standing and applauding with everyone else. Sirius, of course, rose from his chair and took a small bow before settling back down and raising his goblet in a toast to the students.

"With the unexpected loss of Professor Snape, Madame Narcissa Black will become the Head of House for Slytherin and continue teaching the lower four years in Potions. We have been very fortunate to procure the services of a Potions Master who is currently on sabbatical from the New Orleans Conservatory of Magic and Sorcery and who will teach the 5th through 7th year classes. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Professor Chance Runnels."

The door at the rear of the hall and a tall man wearing a Slytherin green robe with the Hogwarts badge on it came up to teacher's table and stood to the right of Narcissa's place where there was an empty chair. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties and had a squared off face with brown eyes. His light grey hair was cut short on the sides and grew a little longer on the top to fall over in a natural part. Ginny rolled her eyes as she heard Lavender and Parvati discussing whether the new instructor was wearing a wedding ring or not.

Professor Runnels smiled at the four tables and then turned to make a small bow to Dumbledore. "Thank you for the fine introduction Headmaster. I am grateful for the opportunity to teach at one the world's most renowned institutions. I hope the students and I can create a friendly working relationship that will be advantageous to both of us." With that, Professor Runnels sat down at the table and began a discussion with Narcissa Black.

"I wish Madame Narcissa was teaching everyone. Just their luck that the twins may end up with another Snape hanging around. Owww! Why did you kick me?"

Hermione pointed her finger at her brother-in-law. "Really Ron, have a little respect for the dead. Even though Professor Runnels isn't going to be instructing us directly he may be a substitute once in a while."

"And he will be taking a regular turn at patrolling the halls along with the other professors" Harry added. Ron nodded worriedly and looked back to take a longer look at the new teacher. Runnels looked up at that exact second and caught Ron staring at him. Runnels waved back at him and Ron gulped and pretended to tie his shoes. Harry couldn't help chuckling but a tap on his thigh stopped his train of thought.

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Yes, Hermione?'**_

"_**I'm not as good at this as you are but… Could you take a good 'look' at the Professor Runnels?'**_

Harry still wore the Eye of Horus on his arm for public outings and exploring unfamiliar places. He concentrated on extending his senses toward the head table and took a quick look at the auras of the people at the end where Narcissa and Runnels were seated. They both looked up at Harry arrysuddenly and Harry faked a cough to cover up his surprise.

'_**I think … but it couldn't be.'**_

"_**What?' **_came from Ginny and Hermione.

'_**It could be Severus but there are no glamor or concealing charms on Runnels' appearance.'**_

'_**?'**_

'_**Let me think about that.'**_

Dumbledore had paused after Professor Runnels remarks looked around the Great Hall. He pulled off his glasses to polish them on the sleeve of his robe. "I am also sorry to announce at this time that the Inter-House Quidditch Competition will not be held this year."

There came a shocked silence in the Hall from the many players and fans before the uproar of protests were heard. Harry and Ginny tried to look as shocked, dismayed and surprised as the other members of the Gryffindor team in reacting to the news.

"This suspension is due to a special event that is taking place at Hogwarts this year. Starting in October and continuing on for the rest of the school year, we will be hosting a contingents of students from two other schools on the continent. A prestigious tournament which will be a competition between the finest witches and wizards from three schools. It has been arranged by ex-Minister Fudge and sponsored by the Department of Games and Sports and the Department of International…"

WHAM! The Great Doors were thrust open and a dark figure was revealed standing in the threshold as the lights dimmed in the hall and thunder and lightning rolled across the enchanted ceiling. The person was holding a thick staff and was covered by a long dark traveling cloak as he started walking down the central eye. The man was accompanied by the sound of loud thumps as the staff hit the floor in time with his wooden leg. He had taken three steps into the Hall before the lights returned to normal and everyone was held in silent fascination as the person walked and limped forward to come to a halt before the teacher's table.

The man slowly reached up and lowered his cowl to reveal a face quite unlike any other that the students had ever seen. There was gasps and a few small screams as the disfigured visage was revealed. Harry was among many of the students who jumped when the man spun around and swung his lowered staff and his wand across the four tables.

Dumbledore's voice broke the silence. "And here we the last of our new instructors for this year. Professor Alistor Moody, retired High Auror, awarded the Order of Merlin, second class for actions against the Dark Lord and Death Eaters during the last War. Professor Moody will be teaching the 7th year NEWT Class as well as the fourth year DADA class."

The whispers and groans from various sections of the Great Hall let Professor Moody know where those specific students were seated.

"Bloody Hell" came the frantic whisper from Ron. "I know who that is. That's a living legend of Death Eater fighters. He's Mad-Eye Moody."

Moody lowered his wand and staff. He limped slowly to take a seat at the teacher's table next to Hagrid. He stared at the remaining few dishes of food that were still on the table and speared a couple of sausages with a huge sharp knife that he pulled out of his coat pocket. He ate slowly but the great round eye rotated around seeming to watch every person and surface in the Great Hall all at the same time.

'_**Harry!'**_

'_**I saw him Vika.'**_

"_**What Harry? Saw who?'**_

'_**Hermione, Ginny – that's not the real Moody. His aura isn't right.'**_

'_**He's got the Mark too Harry under that concealment. What should I do?'**_

'_**Nothing for now Vika; it's too public out here and we don't know what the false Moody may do. Let Dumbledore know after the feast is over.'**_

'_**I told him first.'**_

'_**Then let the Headmaster make the decision about what to do.'**_

There was a silence for a couple of seconds as the whispers and rumbles from Moody's sudden appearance petered out and everyone turned back to the Headmaster.

"As I was saying before Hogwarts has the honor to host a prestigious competition between the three largest Magical schools in Europe; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. The Tri-Wizard Tournament started over seven hundred years ago as a casual competition to encourage friendship and peaceful relations among the three schools. Delegations from the two other schools will arrive in October to enter into the drawing to pick the most capable competitor from each of the three schools. These three people will then engage in a series of three magical tasks that will be judged impartially be a select panel of judges. The winner who compiles the most points will be awarded the Tri-Wizard Cup as the Champion, bringing high honors and fame to the individual and the school. There is also a monetary reward of One Thousand Galleons."

"Where do I sign up?" came the shout from Fred Weasley. The hall erupted in laughter and Dumbledore acknowledged the Gryffindor 6th year. "I am afraid Mr. Weasley that you and many others in this hall will not be eligible to participate even if you wanted to. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was discontinued many years ago because of the mounting death toll of the competitors. However, the people in charge of the tournament this year have reassured me that the tasks are being designed and supervised with the highest regard to safety. Because of the remaining possibility of dangerousness and uncertainty of the tasks that will be assigned to the three Champions, it has been decided that only witches and wizards over the legal age of seventeen will be allowed to enter and participate."

"Whew!" Harry chuckled when he, Ginny and Hermione all let go the breath they had been holding onto. Harry felt his hands squeezed by the two gorgeous females next to him and he reassured them mentally that he wasn't interested in the least in putting his life on the line voluntarily.

'_**Not to mention that cute little bum…'**_

'…_**or EM either. We want that whole package to remain in one piece.'**_

'_**Ladies!'**_

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and their possible competitors will be arriving in a few weeks and will be staying here for the entire school year. I hope I will not have to remind you to treat everyone as honored guests as they will be attending classes with you. There will be a number of social activities involving all three schools so you have something to look forward to besides the three tasks."

"I do believe that is all the trivial and momentous announcements that have to be said have been said. Curfew is extended an extra thirty minutes tonight because of the length of this Welcoming. However, classes and assignments will still be on schedule at normal hours tomorrow morning. So Welcome Back and Good Night."

Dumbledore sat down and immediately turned to start talking to Professor McGonagall. The three Potters rose as everyone else did while the prefects gathered up the new First Years to lead them to the four houses. Harry, Ginny and Hermione made their way over to where the Greengrass girls were waiting near Professor Babbling to leave the hall. Harry recognized the other Heads of Houses as 7th year students. There was John Stebbins from Hufflepuff, Gloria Chambers and Dennis O'Keefe from Ravenclaw, and Phillip Boles from Slytherin. There were no Heads of Houses from Gryffindor with the exception of one Harry Potter who already had his own unique set of quarters in the castle.

Since the crowd of students were still emptying the Great Hall, Professor Babbling was chatting with Miss Chambers and Mr. Stebbins about the size and configuration of their new quarters.

Daphne and Astoria came over to meet the three Potters. "That was some sorting" Astoria started out with. "I'm really glad I was nowhere near that Pucey jerk when he lost his cookies."

"Tori!"

"Well, would you like him throwing up on your good shoes? I thought not."

Hermione and Ginny carried on the conversation with the younger Greengrass while Daphne pull Harry a few steps away for a more private conversation.

"Two death eaters and one of them is supposed to be our teacher! Harry, I'm worried for you."

"Mr. Pucey is probably already in Auror custody. Dumbledore and Minister Bones had Aurors standing by in case anyone with a Dark Mark appeared with all the transfer students. I'm just surprised he's so young."

"I don't understand it either but maybe some Veritaserum will solve that mystery."

"You aren't going to enter that tournament are you? It sounds real dangerous."

"Definitely not; you three Gems would kill me before the competition would even get close to starting."

'_**You got that right Lord Hogwarts.'**_

'_**Don't you start on me too; Vika is still calling me that other silly name.'**_

'_**So which title would you prefer Harriekins?'**_

'_**Vika!'**_

'_**I wasn't really eavesdropping. There's a staff meeting in 20 minutes and Dumbledore would like you to be there with your cloak on.'**_

Harry looked over and saw that his two wives had received the same message as he and Daphne. _**'I'll be there Vika.'**_

"And I'll be listening in with the others" Daphne said. "I wish I could give you a hug and a long kiss now Harry. We need to sit down and decide if you and I are going public with the engagement."

"Let's get through this evening first. I'll try to stop by and see you after the staff meeting."

"I'll invite Ginny and Hermione over once I get shown our quarters."

The group with Professor babbling was finally getting ready to leave the Great Hall. Daphne gave Harry's arm a long squeeze in a show of support and hurried to catch up with her sister.

Ginny and Hermione walked back to meet Harry. "I guess a quick trip up to the Hearth is in order if you want to make the staff meeting."

Harry nodded to Hermione and held out his elbows for his wives to take. As they walked up the Grand Staircase to the 2nd floor, Ginny let out a giggle.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to rename the Threefold Hearth?"

"I know I'm going to regret this but to what?"

"_Potter's Playpen!"_

Ginny had already started running when she replied to Harry's question and the three Potters passed quite a number of other Gryffindors in getting to the seventh floor.


End file.
